La Mentira De Una Mujer
by Fuyu-sama
Summary: Sorpresas...una persona inesperada que cambia drasticamente la vida...HoroxRen
1. CapI Una pequeña sorpresa

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

Advertencias: este fanfiction es yaoi, así que es recomendable para los homofóbicos no leer esto.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mío y nunca lo será, pero este fanfic sí lo es.

**Cap. I - Una _pequeña_ sorpresa**

La luz se colaba a través de las cortinas de una habitación. Un reloj sobre un velador sonó, señalando que era hora de despertarse. Un hombre de pelo violáceo comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos dorados con pereza, estiró una mano hacia el reloj para parar el ruido tan molesto que éste emitía. Cuando hubo apagado el sonido del despertador, se giró a ver a su novio, que aún dormía. Lo contempló durante unos minutos, era una vista que podría observar durante todo el día, su rostro tranquilo, su cabello celeste desordenado, sus labios entreabiertos, que había probado más de una vez.

No quería despertarlo, aún así tenían que trabajar para poder sustentarse. Lo empezó a mover para que se despertara pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue:

-Cinco minutos más¿si, Ren?- dijo el chico que dormía a su lado, dándose media vuelta con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Pero esto fue interrumpido por su pareja que no dejaba de zarandearlo.

-Horo- dijo con paciencia fingida – Si te levantas, tendrás tu recompensa esta noche.- le susurró al oído, diciendo esto último con un tono de voz suave y seductor, que sólo se permitía a hacer en presencia de Horo, provocando que éste se estremeciera.

De un salto Horo-Horo estaba de pie al lado de la cama que compartían.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, una que irradiaba alegría e inocencia, pero ésta además mostraba algo de picardía.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- respondió ante la pregunta de éste, acercándose y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para luego besarlo. Ante este contacto ambos cerraron los ojos. Usui estrechó a Ren por la cintura, disminuyendo todo el espacio que había entre los dos, al pasar sus brazos por ésta, el Tao sintió un escalofrío placentero recorrer su cuerpo, después de un rato, Horo posó una mano en la nuca de Ren, presionando más para así introducir su lengua en la boca de éste, explorando ese territorio tan conocido, que a pesar del tiempo juntos, aún seguían sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez.

Lentamente se separaron, abrieron los ojos y se perdieron por un momento en los ojos de la persona que tenían al frente. Luego de unos minutos Horo-Horo rompió el abrazo para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, pero antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dejando al Tao sonriente.

-------------------

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, Ren Tao se fue inmediatamente a su oficina para terminar con unos papeleos la antes posible, para así estar pronto en el departamento que compartía con Horo.

Era cerca del mediodía y aún no terminaba con ese fastidioso papeleo, ya se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, a pesar de que le había pedido a su secretaria que no lo interrumpieran.

-Adelante- dijo algo molesto, ya que por esta causa se demoraría aún más con ese trámite.

-Disculpe, sé que me pidió que no lo molestara- dijo tímidamente la secretaria ante la mirada del Tao, restregándose las manos nerviosamente –pero tiene una llamada telefónica al parecer urgente.

-¿Al parecer?- preguntó, levantando una ceja con elegancia –Está bien, recibiré la llamada.

-Bien, permiso- dijo, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, para luego retirarse.

Ren esperó a que cerrara la puerta para contestar el teléfono, con un suave suspiro de resignación, cogió el auricular.

-Hola¿con quien tengo el gusto?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Ren, soy yo, Jun- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hermana, te oyes preocupada¿sucede algo?- preguntó algo inquieto al escuchar a su hermana con ese tono de voz.

-Tienes que venir a China, es urgente- bueno, eso era para alarmarse, su hermana no solía hacer bromas telefónicas y menos a conocidos, los cuales le podrían reprochar este acto, así que si había motivos para preocuparse.

-Jun¿qué ocurre?

-Hermano, no puedo contarte esto por teléfono, tienes que venir hoy, a más tardar mañana. Por favor, ven.- le pidió.

-Está bien, iré- no podía negársele a su hermana, a la cual quería tanto.

-Bien, te estaré esperando. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós- dijo con un poco de melancolía, honestamente, no quería volver a esa mansión, ya que los años vividos allí no habían sido los mejores de su vida.

-------------------

Horo-Horo estaba sentado en un sofá en el living del departamento. Estaba mirando la televisión mientras esperaba a Ren, pues quería su recompensa por haberse levantado sin quejarse lo antes posible, por eso había pedido salir de su trabajo antes de lo acostumbrado.

En la televisión no había nada interesante, pero servía para pasar el tiempo. Cuando escuchó las llaves de la puerta, apagó el televisor y vio al de ojos dorados pasar bajo el umbral de la puerta, enseguida notó que algo no andaba bien por la mirada de éste.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Sí... me tengo que ir a China mañana.- dijo serio pero en su mirar se podía ver clara tristeza y eso no era común en él, él no acostumbraba a demostrar lo que sentía ni por un segundo, aunque con Horo era otra la situación.

-¿A China¿Por qué?- preguntó de una forma cortante, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el chino, Horo-Horo estaba molesto. Ren no podía llegar y decirle a Usui que al siguiente día se iría, además a un lugar tan lejano.

-No lo sé, mi hermana me dijo que no me lo podía decir por teléfono.- respondió, sentándose al lado de Horo.

-¿A qué hora parte el vuelo?

-A las nueve en punto, pero pretendo volver en una semana, pues compré un pasaje de ida y vuelta.- murmuró con algo de miedo por la reacción de Horo-Horo. Ren no quería dejarlo durante una semana solo, pero no tenía opción, su hermana se lo había pedido. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, no quería que se molestara con él, quería que se diera cuenta de que para él también era difícil separarse de él. Tenía miedo de preguntarle algo, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.-¿Estás muy enojado?

-Algo, pero se me pasará, además, tu hermana te necesita.- le respondió con su típica sonrisa, que sólo era dedicada a Ren, acercó sus labios a los del Tao y lo besó tiernamente, y en un murmullo le dijo.-Tienes que empacar tus cosas.

--------------------

En el aeropuerto, Horo estaba viendo como el avión, en el cual estaba Ren, partía y se llevaba al amor de su vida. Sabía que volvería pero aún así sintió como si le arrebataran una parte de él.

Bajó un poco la cabeza para así tapar sus ojos con su pelo, no quería que alguien viera que sus ojos se había humedecido y que en ese momento unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de ellos.

Cuando el avión ya no se divisaba, se giró y empezó a caminar al estacionamiento, en donde se encontraba su auto, que era de un color azul marino oscuro. Se subió a éste con toda la intención de ir a trabajar pero, al mirar la hora, se percató de que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidió ir a visitar a su amigo Yoh Asakura, él era una persona muy especial, siempre andaba feliz y no se molestaba fácilmente, y cuando alguien lo hacía enojar, era porque realmente este alguien se había pasado más allá del límite.

Yoh se había casado con Anna, una mujer con un carácter dominante y atemorizante. Ellos ya habían tenido a su primer hijo hace unos cuantos años y Anna esperaba su segundo hijo, por eso andaba más enojona que de costumbre, a pesar de eso, Horo quería visitar a Yoh y hablar con alguien de confianza, aunque la regañona de Anna estuviese ahí.

Ya había llegado a la casa de esa pareja tan opuesta, se estacionó y se paró al frente de la puerta de entrada , tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que le abrieron la puerta.

-------------------

Por fin había llegado a China, retiró su equipaje y salió del aeropuerto, se subió a un taxi y le dijo que vaya a la dirección en donde había vivido durante tantos años. Al llegar a la dirección que le había señalado al taxista pagó y se bajó del vehículo, para quedar frente a un gran portón.

-Vaya, este lugar nunca cambia.- se dijo a si mismo. Abrió el portón y cruzó ese inmenso jardín para llegar hasta la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre, luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta y vio a Basón, un mayordomo que trabajaba para la familia Tao desde que él tenía memoria.

-Buenos días, señorito- le saludó.

-Buenos días, Basón- dijo entrando a la mansión. -¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-La señora Jun está en la sala de estar- dijo señalando el lugar.

-Gracias- susurró en un tono casi inaudible, sin embargo Basón lo escuchó y se sorprendió, ya que esta familia no era de las que agradecía.

Ren fue hacia el lugar señalado, entrando a la sala de estar para encontrarse con su hermana, que se veía nerviosa.

-Jun¿por qué me hiciste venir con tanta urgencia?-preguntó para salir de la duda.

-Ren,... hola..., bueno...supongo que tendré que decírtelo ahora... tu...t-tienes- tartamudeó con visible nerviosismo -...una hija.

To be continued...

Espero que les haya gustado, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, así que les pido comprensión. Si alguien quiere que esta historia siga, tiene que escribir un review, o sino no sigo publicando este fanfic. Sólo pido uno, nada más.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, si ustedes quieren.


	2. CapII De mal en peor

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

**Fuyu-sama**

**Cap. II – De mal en peor**

-¿QUÉ!-gritó al cabo de un gran silencio que hubo después de lo que le informó su hermana, debía aceptar que no estaba preparado para recibir una noticia así.

-Bueno, su madre murió y en su testamento escribió que quería que se quedara con su padre, que eres tú.-le explicó, hizo una pausa y agregó- Te están esperando un abogado y... tú... ya sabes...- estaba tratando de aparentar calma para que Ren se recuperara de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

El Tao se dejó caer encima de un sillón que estaba ahí y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus piernas, su rostro mostraba un claro desconcierto. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" se preguntaba Ren mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

Después de un rato, se levantó pesadamente, se sentía abatido y débil, pero no lo iba a expresar abiertamente, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de esa prisión, que era la mansión, pero su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes que le mandaba su cerebro, por el contrario, no se podía mover, estaba como paralizado.

-¿Hermano?- dijo Jun -¡despierta!- gritó al ver que su hermano no le respondía.

-¿Ah¿qué quieres?- preguntó Ren una vez que reaccionó.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con el abogado para asumir la custodia de tu hija.

-Si... tienes razón- dijo aún perturbado y agregó.-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, quiero hacer esto solo- Dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación en donde se suponía estaban el abogado y su hija. La puerta de ésta estaba cerrada, se detuvo frente la puerta y giró la manilla de la puerta lentamente. Al abrir la puerta vio que a un lado del escritorio que estaba en la habitación había una chica de aproximadamente unos quince años, tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos de color dorado medio verdoso, muy parecidos a los de Ren, y sus ojos denotaban confianza en sí misma, algo común en la familia Tao. Tenía la tez blanca y las uñas pintadas de rojo muy parecido al color de la sangre. Esa chica vestía una polera ajustada y una falda que le llegaba un poco más alto que la rodilla, todo de negro. Además usaba unas botas también negras, encima llevaba un abrigo largo azabache., todo eso le daba un aura de misterio.

En esa habitación habían estantes llenos de libros, era casi una biblioteca y era muy oscura, casi tétrica.

El abogado, que vestía de forma formal, se levantó de su asiento para saludar a Ren. Después se volvió a sentar y de su maletín sacó unos papeles, mientras tanto el Tao se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, al frente de estas personas. El abogado le susurró algo en el oído de la joven, al terminar, ésta se levantó de su asiento, mientras hacía esto le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ren, y después salió de la habitación. Dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-------------------

Al salir de esa habitación entró a la sala de estar, en donde estaba Jun, ella estaba sentada en el mismo sitio en donde el chino había estado antes. La miró con desprecio y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la hermana de Ren.

-Disculpa- dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la joven. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Jun.

-¿Qué te importa?- fue la única respuesta que recibió Jun.

-Pues... tu eres la hija de mi hermano, así que sí me importa- le dijo con un tono más severo, aún así la hija de Ren no se dejó intimidar y sólo volteó la cabeza, mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Jun. Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de la hija mayor de los Tao al percatarse de que cualquier intento por acercarse a su sobrina sería en vano.

-Keiko- dijo súbitamente la hija de Ren, sin dejar de lado el tono cortante, aún así Jun se sintió satisfecha por conseguir una respuesta de esa joven.

-Yo soy Jun- dijo ésta con una sincera sonrisa.

-Yo no te he preguntado quien eres.- le dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Ah... si... bueno... era para que supieras.- dijo algo sorprendida y a la vez desanimada.

En silencio pasaron los siguientes minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Ren y el abogado se abrió.

-------------------

Lo primero que vio Horo-Horo al abrirse la puerta fue a Tamao, que lo saludó con el habitual sonrojo que se expandía sobre sus mejillas.

-Joven Horo-Horo, adelante.- le dijo Tamao después de saludarlo.-El joven Yho no se encuentra en este momento en la casa pero si gusta puede esperarlo.-agregó, mientras lo invitaba a pasar al living.

-Tengo tiempo, así que lo esperaré.- le comentó, mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living, poniéndose cómodo.

-¿Desea algo para beber?

- No, gracias.- rechazó el ofrecimiento de ésta.

-Bien, como desee.- dijo sentándose al lado de Horo, bastante cerca para el gusto de éste.-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ren?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó algo extrañado, pues ella no era tan directa para decir las cosas.

-No... por nada... simple curiosidad.- dijo restándole importancia.

Después se produjo un largo silencio, que le incomodaba un poco a Horo, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía la razón.

Tamao vivía con la familia Asakura desde que era muy pequeña, ella había quedado huérfana y la familia la acogió como una más de ella. A pesar de tener la edad suficiente como para irse de ahí, seguía viviendo con ellos. Siempre había sido tímida y trataba de pasar inadvertida, acataba las órdenes de Anna al pie de la letra y nunca se quejaba, por miedo a cualquier reprimenda.

-Disculpa, quiero decirte algo.-dijo sorpresivamente Tamao con un tono serio y seguro, poco común en ella, por lo menos en lo del tono seguro.

-Te escucho¿qué quieres decirme?- preguntó mirándola de frente.

-Yo... digo tu... a mi...- empezó a decir palabras sueltas, se le notaba el nerviosismo en su voz y un tono carmesí adornó sus mejillas, con cada palabra que decía ese color iba en aumento, volteó el rostro para que Horo no viera el fiero sonrojo que en ese momento se posó en él.-me gustas.- soltó después de vacilar durante unos cinco minutos.

-...-Horo no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación como ésta, realmente no quería hacer sufrir a Tamao pero él nunca le podría corresponder a lo que ella sentía por él, ya que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Ren.

-¿Horo? Yo sé que tu sientes algo por mi, yo lo siento aquí.- dijo, colocando su mano en donde se supone está el corazón.-Y yo te lo voy a demostrar.- comentó esto último acercándose peligrosamente a él, con una voz suave.

-Yo amo a Ren y eso tu lo sabes.- le explicó con tono cortante antes de que se acercara aún más.- Se me está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir.- dijo esto mirando la hora y dándose media vuelta con la intención de irse, al percatarse de esto, Tamao quiso acompañarlo a la salida pero Usui agregó.-Sé donde queda la salida, no es necesario que me acompañes, dale mis saludos a Yho cuando llegue.

-------------------

Ren ya había firmado los papeles para tener la custodia de su hija, realmente aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo rol como padre, le parecía mentira todo esto, como si fuera una pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar. Hace aproximadamente una hora había salido de esa especie de biblioteca y se había sentado a un metro aproximadamente de esa joven, que era parte de él pero a la vez tan ajena a él.

Su hermana había ido a despedir al abogado y no había vuelto, quizás creyó que su relación con su hija mejoraría si estaban solos, pero nada, ni siquiera se habían hablado. Ren sólo sabía su nombre por haberlo leído en los papeles que había tenido que firmar, así también supo quien había sido su madre, ella en el fondo nunca fue una persona muy relevante en su vida, además había sido algo obsesiva, mentira..., bastante. Él había terminado con ella al aburrirse, eso había sido unos meses antes de haber comenzado con la relación con Horo. Aún recordaba el día en que acabó con su relación.

- Flash Back -

El cielo estaba nublado, ya habían comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas de agua del cielo. Un parque está casi vacío, exceptuando a dos persona que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-¿Qué dijiste¿Me vas a dejar?- preguntó histérica una chica con el pelo rojo, los ojos celestes y con pálida piel, que hacía un buen contraste con el color de pelo, de sus ojos habían comenzado a descender lágrimas y su respiración se había empezado a agitar.

-Tu sabías desde un principio que yo sólo salí contigo para que mi padre no me moleste más con ese asunto.- le dijo un joven en un tono frío y sin compasión.

-Ren, si me dejas te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.- amenazó ésta.

-Que miedo- le dijo con sarcasmo e ironía ante la amenaza de ella. Luego se dio media vuelta con el propósito de irse de ese lugar, además estaba empezando a helar y eso era una de las cosas que menos soportaba.

-¿Ren? No me puedes dejar- sollozó dejándose caer al suelo y rompiendo a llorar a mares, a pesar de escuchar el teatro tan dramático que ésta hacía, no sintió ni la más leve clemencia y siguió con su camino.

- Fin Flash Back -

-¿Cuál va ser mi habitación?- interrumpió los recuerdos de Ren la nueva integrante de la familia Tao.

-¿Disculpa¡Ah! En la cuarto de huéspedes, hasta que nos vayamos a Japón- le informó el Tao.

-¿A Japón¿Vives allá?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Sí, vivo allá con mi pareja.- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿Dónde queda el cuarto de huéspedes?- preguntó Keiko. -Mientras menos te vea, mejor.- susurró para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el Tao lo escuchara.

-Antes que nada¿por qué me odias?- preguntó intrigado.

- Más encima lo pregunta- se dijo a si misma.-¿Por qué crees? Es obvio que es porque abandonaste a mi madre.

-¿Sólo por eso? Pero si la relación no iba bien.

-No es que la hayas abandonado- dijo algo irritada.- Es porque abandonaste a una mujer con una hija, ni siquiera aportaste en algo.- le dijo y se fue de la sala de estar dando un portazo.

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada- dijo para sí mismo pasmado.- ¿De dónde habrá sacado eso? "¿Habrá sido la venganza de esa mujer?" se preguntó mentalmente Ren.

--------------------

Una semana después un avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto, del cual hace una semana Ren había partido él solo.

La relación con su hija no podía estar peor, ella sólo se limitaba a verlo con una mueca llena de rencor y odio, además no le había dicho a Horo aún sobre la noticia de esta intrusa, no sabía como.

Una vez afuera de aeropuerto se subieron a un taxi y en poco tiempo llegaron al departamento de Ren y Horo, lo único que le había dicho de Horo era de que tenía una pareja, nada más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella hubiese prestado atención, como cambió de tema tan rápido.

Era bastante tarde y Ren no estaba seguro de que si Horo estaría despierto, en el fondo esperaba que no lo estuviese, quería encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle sobre esta hija que había aparecido de la nada.

-Keiko, quédate aquí un rato ¿sí?- le pidió al frente de la puerta del departamento, ella asintió sin reclamar, ya que no tenía animo para discutir con este hombre, se sentó en el piso a descansar, ya que estaba cansada del viaje.

Ren entró al departamento y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de parte de Horo-Horo.

-Me falta la respiración- apenas pudo decir por la falta de aire.

- Perdón, es que estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta.- le dijo sin soltarlo y con una sonrisa muy sincera, ante esto, el Tao le devolvió el gesto a Horo.

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante... – empezó a decir Ren con un tono serio, pero con nerviosismo- ...te amo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero siempre es bueno que me lo recuerdes.

-Si... yo...- empezó a tartamudear palabras sin sentido pero fue interrumpido por:

¡DING DONG!

"Maldito timbre" pensó Ren, "justo cuando le iba a contar de Keiko. "

Horo soltó a Ren, abrió la puerta y vio a una joven de pelo rojo que estaba parada frente a él.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó sorprendido por lo tarde que era.

-Soy Keiko, su hija- dijo señalando a Ren.

To be continued...

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado. Me puse muy feliz por los reviews que me mandaron, muchas gracias. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews, para así tener ánimos para seguir con este fanfic.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. CapIII Una vida mísera

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

**Cap. III - Una vida mísera**

Un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar, el asombro se notaba en los ojos de Horo-Horo, no podía creer lo que esa chica le había dicho, quería preguntar si lo que decía esta joven era cierto, pero el temor de que lo fuera no lo dejaba formular esa pregunta, simplemente su voz no salía, era como si de repente hubiera quedado mudo, hasta que se recuperó de su sorpresa.

-¿Ren, qué clase de broma es ésta?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y se podía escuchar enojo. Los ojos de Usui se dirigieron a su novio, éstos pedían a gritos que fuera una mentira, pero Ren no le podía engañar, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no entramos al departamento? Así nos pondríamos más cómodos.- dijo, tratando de calmar el ambiente.-Ahí te lo explicaré¿sí?- le preguntó a Horo.

-Bien, pero espero recibir una MUY buena explicación.- dijo resignado, pero con un tono serio.

Keiko, que había escuchado todo con desinterés, entró sus maletas y se sentó en el sillón, estaba algo confundida¿por qué su papito ( con sarcasmo) tenía que darle una explicación a este tipo¿qué no vivía con su pareja, y además ¿dónde estaba? Eso se preguntaba mientras veía como Ren se llevaba a Horo a otra habitación.

-------------------

-¿Quién es esta niña y qué hace aquí?- preguntó casi gritando a Ren, exigiendo una respuesta. Esa muchacha no le había agradado desde el primer momento en que la vio, parecía como si su orgullo se le desbordara de su ser y esa mirada desafiante era aún más molesta. Además¿cómo se atrevía a llegar de un momento a otro y decir así como así que Ren era su padre? No, eso no lo iba a aceptar.

-Bueno..., ella es... ella dijo... ella no dijo una broma,...ella dijo la verdad.- dijo Ren nervioso, sabía que eso no se escuchaba bien. Además una hija no aparecía de la noche a la mañana, pero ella sí. Bien, estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que Horo tuviese que decir. Esperó un montón de rato, pero nada. -¿Horo? Dime algo, por favor, no te quedes callado.- le pidió suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. –Lo hecho, hecho está. O quieres que te grite y te insulte para no sentirte culpable o por lo menos más tranquilo.

-Horo, yo... no sé que hacer,... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser padre, más encima ella me odia.- Ren se sentó en la orilla de la cama y agachó la cabeza.

-No me interesa. Me mentiste durante años¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija?- le preguntó Horo-Horo, en su voz se notaba que estaba herido. Ren levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Tan poco me conoces?- cuestionó con decepción y amargura.

-¿A qué te refieres¿Por qué lo preguntas, eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema que estamos tratando?- le dijo con consternación.

-Yo no sabía nada sobre ella, y te aseguro que si lo hubiera sabido antes, te lo hubiese contado.- dijo Ren bastante seguro, mientras la mirada de Horo denotaba confusión, no se esperaba eso, y lo peor era que no le podía creer.

-Yo... no sé si creerte, es una situación muy compleja- calló un minuto y luego agregó- yo... preferiría que durmieras en el sillón esta noche para yo poder aclarar mi mente.- después de eso, el silencio reinó la habitación, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Está bien,... comprendo...- dijo con los ojos húmedos , en realidad él sí se lo esperaba, pero no creyó que le dolería de ese modo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al living, en donde estaba su hija. Antes de salir de la habitación, miró a Horo, que desvió su mirada al sentirse observado por Ren.

-------------------

Keiko alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que llevaban los dos hombres en el cuarto, en el cual habían entrado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando, ya que su madre se había suicidado por culpa de él, el hombre al cual tenía que decirle padre, algo que no iba a hacer tan fácilmente, por lo menos hasta que pagase por lo que le había ocasionado, si no hubiera sido por él ella seguiría viviendo con su madre, no era el sitio perfecto pero ella se sentía más aceptada que en este departamento, en esta familia.

Había vivido en un edificio, en el cual sólo residían las personas de bajos ingresos y los cesantes, desde que tenía memoria, la construcción había sido sombría, completamente apagada, parecía como si hubiera estado abandonada durante siglos, además la gente vendía y compraba drogas de todo tipo, por eso la gente se pasaba horas tirada en el frío y duro cemento, era como si todos hubieran muerto sin siquiera darse cuenta, ese lugar llegaba a dar más que lástima, provocaba un sentimiento que con palabras era imposible de describir.

Su madre había sido alcohólica y drogadicta, aún así ella la... no, no podía decir que la quería, Keiko tampoco la admiraba, ya que al llegar a su casa, o lo que se podía llamar casa, siempre encontraba a esa mujer alucinando por efecto de las drogas que se inyectaba o ingería, y tirada en el piso como si fuera un trapo viejo e inútil, que se equivocaron y lo pusieron ahí en vez de tirarlo al basurero, ella no podía definir lo que ella había sentido por su madre, aún así la quería más que a ese ser al cual le tenía que decir padre, ese era el principal motivo por el cual ella lo odiaba, dejar a alguien vivir en una pocilga como esa, eso era casi inhumano.

Por un tiempo ella fue a un centro de rehabilitación, cuando acabó su tratamiento volvió a las drogas, pero no le hicieron el mismo efecto como antes, no sentía ese placer adictivo de nuevo recorrer todo su ser, simplemente ese éxtasis que sentía no lo volvió a sentir.

Su madre la había obligado a trabajar desde muy pequeña y también a mendigar como los perros que se arrastran por un poco de comida, y ese poco dinero que ella conseguía llegaba a parar sólo para las drogas y para las bebidas alcohólicas. Estuvo a punto de prostituirse por ordenes de su madre, pero justo en ese momento la encerraron en el centro de rehabilitación, nunca antes había estado tan agradecida como cuando la sacaron de la calle, pero eso no duró eternamente y volvió a esas calles sombrías y lúgubres.

Cuando su madre murió y recibió la herencia, lo único que recibió son botellas de alcohol vacías, realmente su madre llagaba a dar lástima, pero por ella nunca liberó una sola lágrima. El día en que la encontró muerta había sido muy traumático para ella, porque nunca había visto un espectáculo así.

-Flash Back-

-Ya llegué- gritó al llegar a esa pocilga, a pesar de saber que su madre ni siquiera advertiría que ella había llegado. Empezó a buscar por todas partes de la casa, pero no la encontró, solamente le faltaba por revisar el baño, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, tocó varias veces pero como no le abría, tiró la puerta abajo y lo que vio, no le agradó en lo absoluto.

El cuerpo inerte de su madre yacía en al bañera inmóvil, no se podía distinguir el pelo rojo de la mujer del resto del cuerpo por la sangre que lo manchaba, heridas perforaban su cuerpo entero y de cada herida emanaba ese líquido tibio de color escarlata, los ojos estaban abiertos y la sangre los cubría sin clemencia, poco a poco se iba formando un charco de sangre en el fondo de la bañera. Afuera de la bañera había una navaja, la cual era la autora de las múltiples heridas.

El rostro de Keiko palideció ante la visión que tenía en frente, una imagen que nunca podría olvidar y cayó inconsciente al lado del cadáver. Al despertar gritó todo lo que se llevaba guardando en su interior al verse al lado de cadáver, los vecinos al escuchar el grito despavorido de la chica, llamaron en seguida a una ambulancia para la joven, que al tranquilizarse volvió a caer, los vecinos que todavía estaban en pleno uso de la razón la sacaron de ahí y le trataron de limpiar la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo por haber estado tan cerca del cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

-Fin Flash Back-

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, al recordar ese momento del pasado, no era por la muerte de su madre, sino porque era una imagen horrorosa, pero en ese momento se suponía que todo iba a estar mejor, por lo menos no sufriría hambre ni frío, se quitó la gota que resbalaba por su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y vio como la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Ren se abría y este salía.

-Tu cuarto va a ser el de huéspedes, ya que nunca los tenemos.- le informó con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era falsa. La chica se levantó del sillón y siguió a Ren, que la guió hasta el susodicho cuarto, mientras que éste llevaba las maletas de su hija. –Mañana harás un examen para entrar a algún colegio y conseguiré una hora para un psicólogo para que trate tu... trauma. ¿Está bien? –le preguntó pidiendo su consentimiento.

-Está bien- dijo con tono frío pero no sonaba tan crudo como las otras veces. -¿No vivías con tu pareja?

-¿Qué? Ah..., bueno... – tragó saliva y prosiguió- Horo es mi pareja.

-¿Eres homosexual?- preguntó incrédula.- ¡Qué asco!- se dijo a sí misma con desprecio, pero eso había sido lo suficientemente alto, como para que Ren lo escuchara, ante esto, lo único que hizo fue dejar a la muchacha sola en el cuarto.

-------------------

En el cuarto de huéspedes, la chica que estaba allí adentro no podía dormir, le era extraño estar ahí. Miró un reloj que estaba sobre el velador, que estaba al lado de su cama, eran las 2:36 hrs. Se levantó de la cama y abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo la puerta, Keiko tenía ganas beber un vaso de agua. Al pasar por el living vio a su padre dormir en el sillón, al parecer a la pareja de Ren no le había agradado que él tuviese una hija, en realidad eso ya lo sabía, porque la conversación, que tuvieron después de llegar, se escuchó por todo el departamento. Los ojos de la joven se ablandaron, quizá su padre no era tan malo después de todo, por lo menos no como se lo había descrito su madre, pero eso era algo que jamás lo iría a aceptar.

Después de un rato de estar en la cocina volvió a su recamara, se acostó y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida.

-------------------

Después del desayuno Horo ya se había ido a trabajar, mientras que Ren y Keiko se preparaban para que esta última diera el examen para poder entrar a un colegio, eso la tenía de un muy mal humor, estaba nerviosa, ella no quería reprobar ese examen, tenía que sacarse una buena calificación, o sino se sentiría muy avergonzada.

Estaba sentada en el sillón del living, tratando de tranquilizarse. Estaba pensando hasta que una pregunta apareció en su mente sin cesar una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- preguntó con los ojos clavados en Ren.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo ya te dije que yo nunca supe de tu existencia hasta hace poco.- comentó Ren con cansancio¿qué acaso nunca le iba a creer?

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono curioso.

-¿Por qué debería? Ni siquiera tu novio es capaz de creer en ti- dijo con el tono de su voz bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- se hizo el desentendido Ren, eso había sido un golpe fuerte para él.

-Que ni siquiera tu novio es... – se detuvo al notar lo que iba a decir, en realidad eso era cruel, pero no podía retractarse, eso jamás se lo permitiría, nunca.- capaz de creer en ti.- eso lo había dicho en un susurro inaudible, aún así Ren sabía lo que su hija había dicho y eso le dolía.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- dijo Ren dándole la espalda a Keiko, para que ella no notara como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

------------------

Acababa de terminar el examen de admisión, ella se sentía feliz, tenía el presentimiento de que le había ido muy bien. En ese momento se encontraban afuera del colegio e iban caminando para llegar al auto de Ren.

-Perdón- le dijo de repente Keiko a su padre, quizá el nunca había sido un poco exagerado. Su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, no se sentía bien con lo que había dicho y tenía que enmendarlo, aunque sea con una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ren sin entender la razón.

-Por decir eso de tu novio, en serio estoy arrepentida de haberlo dicho..., que esté arrepentida no quiere decir que vayamos a ser padre e hija, para mi sigues siendo un completo desconocido.- le dijo su hija nerviosa.

-¿Ah? No te preocupes por eso, yo no lo he creído, eres tu la que se pone nerviosa sin razón.- le comentó esbozando una sonrisa, al parecer todo iba mejor con su hija, pero con Horo las cosas no iban mejor, todo lo contrario, no le había hablado desde la vez que le pidió que se fuera a dormir al sillón.

-¿Cuándo tengo hora al psicólogo?- cambió de tema drásticamente.

-Mañana a las 10:00 hrs.- le informó, habían llegado al auto y se subieron a él para partir hacia otra parte de la ciudad.

-------------------

Horo-Horo no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar de Ren, no quería separarse de él pero estaba muy confundido, de lo único que estaba seguro era que su corazón le pertenecía a Ren, pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo amaría, pero esa niña era muy, pero muy antipática, por lo menos con él. Además tenía miedo de perder a Ren por culpa de esa cría, él era lo único que tenía después de todo, la única familia que había tenido era Pilika, su hermana, pero ella se había casado con un excéntrico millonario, y se habían ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, desde su estadía allá sólo le había mandado una carta una semana después de haber partido de Japón y nunca más supo de ella.

Perder a Ren, eso ni siquiera estaba en discusión, ya había sido muy difícil estar una semana y dormir una noche sin Ren a su lado, había sido casi una tortura, pero no podía ser tan flexible, que pasa si el día de mañana llega con mil hijos más, bueno... quizás eso había sido un poco exagerado, además eso era poco probable, Horo conocía bastante bien a Ren y también sabía que Ren no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de la existencia de esta criatura tan desagradable hasta que se la habían enchufaron.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo de que por la intromisión de la hijita su relación se fuera directo a la basura, y eso lo iba a impedir costase lo que costase.

Entre tanta meditación, no se percató que tocaban la puerta, sólo cuando la cerraron se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, miró a la persona que tenía en frente de sí, era a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos, Tamao.

-Hola, pulguita mía.- lo saludó cariñosamente, casi parecía como si ronroneara.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese sobrenombre tan... ridículo?- preguntó hastiado de Tamao.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó con cierto aire de tristeza y extrañeza fingida.

-Es horrible, uno, no soy tuyo y dos¿dónde me viste la cara de pulga?- dijo con enfado.- Sal de aquí, no quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer de nuevo por acá¿Me entendiste?- preguntó con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

-Me voy, pero volveré.- se marchó dejando a Horo pasmado, ese lado de Tamao nunca lo había visto y hubiese preferido no verlo nunca. Miró la hora, ya era hora de almorzar, así que se levantó y se fue a la cafetería que había en el edificio.

-------------------

Ya era tarde, eran como las 11:00 hrs., Keiko se había ido a acostar temprano, ya que al siguiente día tendría que levantarse relativamente temprano. En la habitación en donde dormía la pareja seguía la luz prendida. Las cortinas estaban cerradas igual que la puerta, por prevención.

-Tú sabes que no me agrada esa niña, sólo la soportaré por ti. No me quiero separar de ti nunca.- le dijo Horo depositando un suave beso en los labios de Ren, el cual sonrió ante este gesto.

-Lo sé, pero trata de llevarte mejor con ella, quiera o no ella va seguir siendo mi hija y quiero que por lo menos puedan vivir sin pelear, ya que el escándalo que hicieron en la cena creo que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta el piso de abajo. – reprendió a Horo.

-Fue su culpa.- se defendió Horo, tratando de dar cualquier excusa.

-------------------

Una joven con pelo rojo estaba escuchando la conversación de éstos, en cierto modo, ella sí quería a su ahora padre, aunque no lo expusiese directamente, eso era porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y le daba terror que Horo le metiera ideas extrañas a Ren sólo por su conveniencia. Ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápidamente, ese Horo-Horo no seguiría viviendo por mucho tiempo en el departamento, ella se iba a encargar de eso, nada ni nadie le quitaría su nueva familia, si se podía llamar a eso familia. Claro que si Horo cambiaba de opinión sobre ella, no cumpliría su amenaza.

To be continued...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la actualización, para la gente que quiere que los capítulos sean más largos, voy a tratar de alargar el capítulo siguiente, pero no aseguro nada.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. CapIV Tres son multitud

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

**Cap. IV - Tres son multitud**

A la mañana siguiente, unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo, impidiendo que el calor que provenía del sol llegara a la superficie terrestre. De vez en cuando caían una gotas de lluvia, pero éstas eran pasajeras, sólo alcanzaban a humedecer el suelo y nada más. El viento mecía las nubes en un lento movimiento, aún así las nubes seguían cubriendo esa gris ciudad.

Desde una ventana en un departamento una joven de ojos dorados y cabello rojo observaba el ir y venir de las nubes, las seguía con la mirada como hipnotizada, esa mañana le recordaba su pasado, su vida de antes, aún así le gustaba los días como éste, le hacían meditar en lo que había podido superar, en lo que nunca más tendría que vivir, eso la tranquilizaba, era una sensación de satisfacción, aún así su dicha no era completa, pues sabía que trataba mal a su padre, pero era simplemente inevitable, a pesar de que no se sintiera bien tratándolo así y se sintiera como basura, ella no cambiaba su forma de ser, pues había sido criada para que siempre estuviese a la defensiva, sea quien sea, por esta razón ella no iba a dejar que entrasen en su vida tan fácilmente y menos a su corazón.

-Tenemos que irnos- escuchó la voz del novio de su padre, Horo-Horo, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones. –Dejo las llaves aquí para que cierres con éstas la puerta cuando salgas- dijo saliendo del departamento sin esperar la respuesta de ella.

-Ya voy- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a éste, pues su mirada seguía clavada en el cielo que en ese momento estaba cubierto de nubes grises. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba sola.

Ren tenía que trabajar esa mañana, así que le había pedido a Horo que llevara a Keiko al psicólogo, más bien había sido una orden. Como el oji-dorado había faltado tantos días, no pudo seguir faltando, en cambio su novio sí podía darse un día libre, y tenía que reconocer que quería asegurarse de que Keiko fuese al psicólogo. Horo, al no ver otra escapatoria, tuvo que aceptar aunque no le agradara en lo absoluto la idea de llevar a esa niña mal criada.

Con paso lento la joven se dirigió a la salida del departamento, antes de salir se colocó su gabardina azabache y cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El auto, en el cual estaban Horo-Horo y Keiko, estaba parado al frente de un semáforo en rojo. Las dos personas ni se hablaban, no habían cruzado una sola palabra desde que se habían sentado en el auto, y eso era como hace 15 minutos. El silencio inundó el auto, ya que la radio no estaba prendida, y se estaba volviendo incómodo.

-¿Puedo prender la radio?- preguntó Keiko al hacérsele insoportable la carencia de sonido.

-No- respondió secamente Horo.

-¿Así pretendes caerle mejor a la hija de tu pareja?- preguntó visiblemente molesta e indignada, pero con un aire de superioridad. – Realmente a ti te falta lo que se llama cerebro.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Deberías tenerle más respeto a tus mayores.- dijo éste echando chispas de los ojos con rencor en su voz, no soportaba a esa niña, la odiaba, y eso aumentaba cada segundo que estaban juntos, y esa actitud no ayudaba en nada, ni de su parte ni de la parte de ella, pero no lo podía evitar, era absolutamente insoportable.

-El respeto se gana. –dijo Keiko bastante seguras de si misma.-No se obtiene de la nada.

-Se nota que nunca te educaron bien, no eres más que basura.

-¿A quien le dijiste basura, idiota?- gritó fuera de sí.

-A la única persona que tengo al lado- le respondió, encarándola. Hace ya un buen rato había desviado la vista del camino y el semáforo había cambiado hace unos minutos a verde, las personas de los autos detrás de ellos ya habían empezado a tocar la bocina, ya que habían comenzado a perder la paciencia.

-No te soporto más, me voy- dijo esto y se bajó del vehículo muy enfurecida, cerrándola, una vez afuera, con un portazo.

-Demonios- dijo con preocupación, de seguro ella le contaría a Ren de la discusión y éste se enojaría, pues era su hija.

Se estacionó cerca de la vereda y salió detrás de Keiko, quien era inconfundible por su cabello. Ella caminaba rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que Horo no la alcanzara, así que empezó a correr. Horo no tenía otra opción que imitarla y correr también hasta que la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo para que se detuviese.

-Suéltame- pidió con un tono frío la muchacha, mientras que escondía su expresión con su pelo, no quería que notara que la había lastimado, no porque él se lo hubiera dicho, sino que era porque ella se sentía como una basura y no quería que además se lo dijeran a la cara de ese modo, eso realmente le era desagradable.

-Tienes que ir al maldito psicólogo, o sino Ren se va a molestar conmigo, así que ven ahora al auto que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo mientras la arrastraba del brazo.

- Me haces daño, por lo menos podrías soltarme que yo sé caminar sola. –dijo molesta, en realidad no le dolía mucho pero no quería que la tratara como si fuese una muñeca a la cual podía manejar a su antojo.

-Sólo si me prometes que no volverás a escapar- dijo como condición.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- dijo cruzando los dedos y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te creo-dijo con desconfianza, pues había visto como cruzaba la niña los dedos, y se sentía molesto¿qué acaso creía que era un estúpido? Pues si era así, se equivocaba. Con eso en mente la arrastró con más fuerza del brazo, que en ese momento ya había empezado a dolerle a Keiko, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al sufrimiento. Resignada subió al auto, mientras que Horo se sentaba al frente del manubrio y ponía el vehículo en marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horo-Horo estaba en la sala de espera sentado mientras esperaba a Keiko, ya que tenía que llevarla devuelta al departamento. Había pasado cerca de dos minutos, los que a Horo le parecieron interminables, no paraba de ver la hora y a cada segundo se desesperaba más y más¿qué tanto tenía que hablar con un estúpido psicólogo¿No lo podía hablar por teléfono? No, la cuenta saldría demasiado costosa, y no estaba dispuesto a pagar por la niñata esa, ya que él era el encargado de pagar las cuentas del teléfono.

-Hola- escuchó una voz muy familiar detrás de sí saludarlo. Se giró para ver el lugar de dónde provenía esa voz, un tanto chillona y aguda, en otras palabras una voz bastante molesta. Como se lo temía, era Tamao, no era que le desagradase, pero podía llegar a ser estresante. -¿Qué haces aquí, pulguita?

-No me llames así¿quieres?- dijo ante el sobrenombre que ésta se había empecinado en colocarle.

-¿Tienes problemas, mi amorcito?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Horo. –Yo te los puedo solucionar todos si tu quieres. Por amor soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Mi amorcito? Horo-Horo- dijo Keiko a sus espaldas con cierto tono de dulzura falsa.-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó cambiando de repente el tono de su voz a uno completamente serio.

-Esto no es lo que parece- explicó Usui, mientras se alejaba de la peli-rosada, que estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Quién es esa tipa?- preguntó la rosadita a su amado al no saber por que su Horo tenía que darle explicaciones.

-No te metas.- le ordenó Keiko con un tono desafiante.-Escucho, quiero saber que sucede aquí.- esta vez le habló al peli-azul.

-No tienes por que darle explicaciones, ella no representa nada en nuestra vida.-se metió Tamao a la 'conversación'.

-Tamao, hazme un favor y quédate callada, que no ayudas en nada.- pidió Horo-Horo en un intento desesperado por hacerla callar. Cuando la vio se percató de que de los ojos de Tamao habían comenzado a salir lágrimas, al parecer la había herido, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, él tenía que convencer a Keiko para que no le diga algo sobre lo que escuchó a Ren, pues eso le daría una oportunidad a Keiko de envenenar a Ren en su contra.

-Todavía no escucho la explicación.- comentó Keiko impaciente. –¿O estas pensando en una mentira creíble para decirme?

-Si crees que lo engaño, estas muy equivocada, yo jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás le sería infiel a Ren.

-Ni siquiera es una mentira creíble..., honestamente esperé mucho más de ti. Tienes que inventar mejores mentiras para que Ren te crea a ti en vez de a mi.- dijo con ese aire de superioridad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Estas tratando de proteger a Ren de mi?... y yo que creí que lo odiabas... como cambian las cosas ¿no?- comentó con sarcasmo y a la vez cambió drásticamente el tema, él quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-No sé de lo que estas hablando.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que contestarle, pues eso la había desconcertado, la había tomado por sorpresa, no se podía quedar al descubierto de esa forma que le había tomado cariño a su padre, y menos tan rápidamente, se sentía como si le hubiesen desnudado el alma, y la hubiesen dejado indefensa.

-Pensé que eras buena mintiendo, pero me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida amorosa, no me importa. No soy una persona chismosa, además no tendría ningún beneficio para mi si le digo lo que escuché.-hizo una pausa y agregó- Ahora me quiero volver, estoy cansada.- dijo con autoridad y comenzó a caminar, pero chocó contra algo en el piso, miró y vio a Tamao en el piso sentada en un charco de agua, pero por los ojos se notaba que eran lágrimas lo que constituía el charco.

-Tamao Tamamura, su turno..., puede pasar.- dijo la secretaria a la mujer que estaba sentada en el piso llorando, señalándole una puerta por la cual debía entrar para ver al psicólogo. La peli-rosada se levantó del suelo y caminó con un paso lento hacia el lugar señalado, mientras era observada por todos los que estaban en la sala de espera, pues se veía deprimente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de regreso al departamento era tranquilo, ninguno de los dos decía algo pero el aire se había tornado denso. Lo único que intervino en la tranquilidad fueron las miradas de odio de parte de ambos, a pesar de eso no se dijeron nada.

Horo-Horo, que estaba sentado al frente del volante, sabía perfectamente que a Keiko sí le importaba Ren, y si ella se lo proponía, haría cualquier cosa para separarlos, eso se notaba en la mirada de seguridad que tenía en el momento en que escuchó a Tamao decirle palabras cariñosas, pero él no tenía la culpa de ser tan deseado por las mujeres. Pero sería un problema para él si se lo decía al Tao cambiando un poco la realidad, pues quizás él le creería a su hija más que a él, pues realmente no tendría ningún beneficio para ella, pero eso sólo si realmente lo odiaba, y Horo sabía que no era así.

-¿Le vas a decir algo a Ren?- preguntó Horo para estar seguro.

-Ya te dije que no tendría ningún beneficio para mi, así que no diré nada- contestó Keiko con desinterés. Esa respuesta tranquilizó a Horo-Horo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 hrs., una hora antes Horo-Horo había ido a trabajar, por lo menos eso había dicho, así que Ren y Keiko estaban solos.

Ren había decidido trabajar en el departamento, pues no tenía ganas de salir en un día tan sombrío, además podía bien trabajar desde su hogar sin problemas, pero en el fondo lo que quería era calma para pensar en cómo acercársele a su hija, pues le parecía difícil poder hacerlo, ya que no sabía cómo debía comportarse con ella, en sus planes futuros no había estado el tener una hija, y menos una con ese carácter.

Keiko estaba viendo la televisión, pero no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera sabía que se suponía estaba viendo. Cuando se cansó de estar al frente de la pantalla, la apagó y se levantó para ir hacia donde estaba su padre.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba el sonido del teclado del computador cuando Ren escribía. Keiko abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entró silenciosamente a la habitación, se apoyó contra el escritorio, al lado de Ren, quien seguía con su trabajo, a pesar de notar la presencia de su hija.

-Se supone que los hijos le piden dinero a sus padres¿no?- dijo, sin saber cómo pedirle plata a su padre.

-Si, se supone- asintió con la cabeza Ren, sin desatender su trabajo.

-Aha...- articuló Keiko. –Pues...

-El lunes que viene entrarás a clases,... aprobaste el examen, felicitaciones- informó Ren al interrumpirla.

-Me alegro- dijo con indiferencia- necesito ropa nueva- cambió de tema abruptamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Ren dudoso.

-No, pero la ropa no la regalan, hay que pagar con dinero al hacer una compra.- contestó Keiko disimulando muy mal la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo como si no entendiese la indirecta de Keiko.

-¡Quiero plata!- gritó a más no poder.

-Ah... ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó inocentemente.

-...- no dijo nada, pero su mirada expresaba todo lo que en ese momento no pronunciaba en palabras, era una mezcla de ira e impotencia, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo, aún así no sentía odio, simplemente no podía odiarlo, su afecto por él era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera apreciar.

-No debes tomártelo todo tan enserio.- trató de calmarla Ren, mientras aparecía una sonrisa de diversión, para luego cambiarla por una expresión seria. -¿Cuánto quieres...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko había llegado al centro hace alrededor de una hora atrás, estaba descansando en un banco en una plaza casi deshabitada. No había hecho una gran compra, la ropa que se vendía en las tiendas no era de su gusto. Lo que sí había comprado, era el uniforme de su colegio, pues Ren se lo había pedido. No era precisamente uno muy lindo, pero había visto peores.

Ella, en el tiempo que había vivido con su madre, había ido a un colegio de muy bajos ingresos y alumnos, pues la mayoría era pobre y preferían llenar sus estómagos con comida o lo que fuese que encontrasen. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, ella había pasado de curso únicamente, porque se aprendía de memoria la materia del cuaderno de algún compañero que iba regularmente a clases e iba a dar las pruebas.

Cuando su energía volvió, se incorporó y caminó para tomar un autobús, pero al pasar por un restaurante vio a Horo-Horo en una mesa con la chica rosadita. Esa tipa no le había simpatizado en lo absoluto, y no podía creer que ese estúpido la tenga de amante al tener a su padre al lado, pero en gustos no hay nada escrito, aún así ella no le permitiría engañar a Ren de esa forma , ella no lo permitiría costase lo que costase.

Keiko fue hacia un kiosco y compró un diario, entró al establecimiento en el cual se encontraba la parejita, trató de pasar desapercibida, tapándose la cara con el diario y se sentó relativamente cerca de ellos, sin embargo no alcanzaba a oír la conversación que sostenían, pues el lugar estaba atestado de gente y la mayoría no contribuía a sus planes al hablar tan fuerte¿qué acaso esta gente no podía hablar en vez de gritar?

-Horito¿por qué...?- y no alcanzó a escuchar más de lo que la tipa dijo.

-Porque ca...- se empezaba a desesperar, no comprendía nada de la conversación, y si seguía a ese paso, no lograría nada.

-Yo sé que ...- estaba a punto de echar chispas.

-¿Por qué insis...?- no lo soportaba, ella era una persona con un temperamento muy... especial y difícil de controlar.

-Porque te a...- ya se veía pegándose contra la mesa, era una situación irritante.

-Tú estas sólo con...- tenía ganas de gritarles que se callasen, pero sería muy obvio para Horo-Horo la razón de su presencia ahí.

-No es cier ... – era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y pegó sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho miró a su alrededor y se percató de que todas las personas la miraban calladas, "bueno, por lo menos se callaron" pensó Keiko. Se sentó con la misma rapidez con la que se levantó y bajó la cabeza, pues se había sonrojado hasta quedar como un tomate, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Lentamente el ruido volvió a inundar el lugar y las personas habían desviado su atención de Keiko.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó que le preguntaban a sus espaldas, saltando levemente de su asiento por el susto.

-No veo algún cartel que diga que esté prohibido que YO esté aquí.- contestó descaradamente.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- preguntó, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Dame una razón por la cual yo podría espiarte.- exigió con determinación.

-Podría ser que yo te guste.- contestó Horo.- ya que dices no querer a tu padre.

-No siempre creas lo que te dicen- dijo, aceptando que quería a Ren. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pues ya era tiempo de volver al departamento. –No te preocupes, no le diré nada, pero me encargaré de que te vayas del lado de Ren, te lo juro.- sentenció dispuesta a todo. Con eso dicho, salió rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde y la luna se cernía sobre el manto oscuro de la noche, las estrellas no se veían por la luminosidad de la luna llena que se abría paso a través de las nubes majestuosa y orgullosa de ser el centro de atención de las personas que habitaban el planeta, y que se maravillaban cada vez que se mostraba sobre el firmamento negro y hacía contraste con él.

En una habitación, una pareja trataba dormir, pero la luz que emitía la luna era tanta que era casi imposible entregarse al sueño por completo.

Ren, que miraba a través del espacio que había quedado entre la cortina el cielo nocturno, le daba la espalda a su novio, pero su atención fue desviada al sentir como Horo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Hace mucho que no estamos así de cerca.- murmuró Horo cerca del oído de Ren, percibiendo un leve estremecimiento por parte de él. Capturó el peli-azul con sus labios el lóbulo del oído de su amante, a la vez que lo mordía con sutileza. Lentamente descendió entre mordidas, caricias y besos hasta su cuello, mientras con una mano le obligaba a darse vuelta para poder posesionarse de los labios de Ren.

Se apoyó suavemente encima del cuerpo del Tao, para estar más cómodo y tener un contacto más intimo. El beso se había tornado largo y apasionado, aún así seguía siendo dulce, poco a poco Horo-Horo fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su pareja, profundizando el beso. Ambas lenguas empezaron a jugar entre si, mientras que cada uno se intoxicaba en tan duradero beso con el sabor del otro, sintiendo un placer desbordante. En un descarado movimiento Horo chocó ambas caderas, provocando una deliciosa fricción para ambos

En una lenta tortura, Horo-Horo le empezó a desabrochar la parte superior del pijama, descubriendo la piel pálida del chino, para no tener nada que lo estorbase en su propósito.

¡TOC-TOC!

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que provenía de la puerta, haciendo que se separaran. La puerta se abrió con un crujido y entró a la habitación Keiko, que no había notado que aún estaban agitados.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó secamente Horo, estaba molesto por la interrupción, de seguro la niña sabía lo que estaba pasando y se propuso interferir.

-No puedo dormir y me preguntaba si puedo dormir aquí- preguntó con un volumen bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchasen.

-¿No estas algo grande para estas cosas?- preguntó Horo furioso.

-En mi niñez nunca pude refugiarme en el lecho de mi madre, así que tengo que aprovechar este momento que puedo.- dijo apretando los dientes para que no se le saliera algún insulto, pues tenía sueño y había dicho la verdad, claro que también se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación y se atrevió a ir e interrumpir, sino no hubiese ido.

-Por mi no hay problema.- intervino Ren, antes de que se produjera una discusión.

-Bien, yo gano- dijo victoriosa Keiko, sacándole la lengua a Horo y acostándose al medio de los dos para evitar cualquier cosa. -¿Sabes? Hay un cómodo sillón en el living que te está esperando, podrías ir, es algo incómodo estar de a tres en esta cama.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?- preguntó molesto Horo por el atrevimiento de ésta¿quién se creía ella para echarlo de SU propia cama?

-Porque soy yo la que no puede dormir sola.- dijo Keiko.

-Eso no te lo creo.-dijo el peli-azul enojado.- Estoy seguro de que estas aquí para arruinarme la noche.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanta razón tienes. –le susurró al oído con voz grave de amenaza lo suficientemente bajo para que Ren no escuchara.- No voy a dejar que te metas con él cuando estás con otra persona. ¿Tú crees que no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar en esta habitación?- dijo aún murmurando.

-Shhhh... tengo sueño.- dijo Ren cansado de oír tanta discusión.

Al escuchar esto, ambos se quedaron callados, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el estrepitoso sonido del despertador despertó a los que yacían sobre la cama. Una joven con pelo rojo abrió los ojos y le dio un codazo a la persona que estaba cerca del reloj para que lo apagase, éste era Horo-Horo, ya que cuando Ren se había ido a China, había cambiado el despertador de velador, para así poder despertarse completamente y no seguir durmiendo, pues sabía que si no lo tenía cerca, continuaría en la cama.

A pesar de que era domingo, Horo puso la alarma de reloj por mera costumbre, por eso Keiko le había pegado más fuerte de lo que hubiera hecho comúnmente otro día de la semana en la cual sí se tendrían que levantar a esa hora, le hubiese golpeado con menos fuerza, ya que no estaría tan molesta. "¿A quién se le ocurre poner el despertador un día en que se supone que es para descansar?" pensó enojada.

-¡Ay!... no me pegues.- dijo molesto por el golpe.

-¡Dios¡Qué sensible!- habló con sarcasmo Keiko.

-Pues claro, soy humano, tengo sentimientos.- contestó ante lo dicho Horo.

-A propósito de sentimientos, tráeme algo para comer.- ordenó autoritariamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con sentimientos?- preguntó confundido.

-Nada, sólo tengo hambre, no querrás que la hija de tu novio se muera de hambre¿no?- preguntó colocando cara de inocente.

-Así menos voy... sería muy conveniente para mi que eso te pasara.- dijo maliciosamente Horo.

-¿Ren¿Escuchaste? Me quiere ver muerta, deberías echarlo.- aconsejó Keiko a su padre con caprichoso tono de voz.

-Si quieres parecer útil, deberías preparar TÚ el desayuno y no mandar a otras personas a hacer algo que podrías hacer sin problemas. Por lo menos yo aporto con algo a este departamento, en cambio tú, no.-dijo el peli-azul hastiado de la niñata.

-¡Ay¡Dios¡Qué antipático!- se quejó la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. –Ésta me las vas a pagar.- pronunció de forma amenazadora y dio un golpe con la puerta provocando un estrepitoso sonido.

-Deberías enseñarle a cerrar las puertas.- dijo Horo-Horo a Ren en tono entre molesto y divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que Keiko había salido había pasado alrededor de media hora y el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

-¿Ren?- empezó por decir Horo cuando...

-El desayuno está listo.- anunció Keiko desde afuera de la habitación, entrando en ese momento.

-¿A ti te pagan por interrumpir?- preguntó irritado el novio de su padre.

-Si fuera así, ya sería millonaria. ¿No crees?-preguntó esto último inocentemente.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó sin vacilar.

-Dejen de pelear, me canso con esas discusiones ridículas.- interrumpió Ren visiblemente molesto. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que...

-No se demoren.- pidió la pelirroja, retirándose de la habitación, pero antes le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y rencor a ese hombre que le hacía su estadía insoportable, aunque sabía muy bien que ella también era culpable de todas las riñas entre ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salió por la puerta y la cerró, se apoyó en ella, era estresante tener que estar atenta a cada insulto y pensar lo suficientemente rápido en alguna respuesta buena para cada uno de ellos.

Aunque había sido muy divertido ver la cara de Horo-Horo cuando ella los interrumpió en _esa_ situación, casi no se había podido aguantar la risa, era tan divertido molestarlo, si fuera sólo por eso, ella dejaría que se quedara, pero no aceptaría que su padre se viera despreciado al ser engañado, no podía creer lo que él le decía continuamente, eso de que no lo engañaba, no podía ser cierto, o sino por qué se juntaba tanto con la rosadita, si realmente le era fiel, eso era algo que no comprendía.

Se dejó de apoyar en la puerta, pues en ese momento podía oler el pan tostado y empezó a sentir apetito, aunque eso no se podía comparar con lo que había sufrido con su madre, que eran días sin poder saciar su hambre por la falta de dinero.

Estaba colocando el pan en la panera, cuando llegó la pareja al comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran cerca de las once cuando sonó el teléfono. Keiko, que era la persona que más próxima estaba del aparato, cogió el auricular y lo puso contra su oído.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó y agregó- Habla con la familia Tao y Usui.- pronunció su apellido primero, pues era el que abundaba en ese hogar.

-Jijiji.- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, mientras aparecía una gota en la cabeza de la chica.-No sabía que ellos tuvieran una empleada, jijiji.- se rieron de nuevo de esa forma tan estúpida.

-¿Empleada?- preguntó fastidia por haberla creído una persona de un cargo de tan bajo nivel.- ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

-Con el que esté más cerca.- pidió esa persona.

-¿De parte de quién?- siguió haciendo preguntas.

-De Asakura Yoh. Jijiji.- respondió, Keiko no entendía por qué tenía que agregar esa risa tan irritante, pues no había otra palabra que la describiera.

-Un momento.- dijo alegre por no tener que escuchar esa _risita_, por lo menos en un buen rato más. Al primero que vio fue a Horo.- Te llama un tal Asura Kio

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- respondió éste con desconfianza, pues creía que podía ser una broma de parte de la hija de Ren.

-Uno que se ríe como idiota.- trató de dar una característica del hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

-¿Te refieres a Asakura Yoh?

-Mmm... con razón...- dijo pensativa.- Por eso se escuchaba tan extraño cuando lo dije... ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala memoria?- se preguntó en un susurro.

-No sé, eres el único caso de tanta gravedad que conozco- comentó tratando de molestarla.

-Gracias... deberías animarme y no bajar mí autoestima.- dijo con reproche, a pesar de que no le importase lo que él le dijese.

Usui fue hacia el teléfono y levantó el auricular.

-¡Yoh¿Cómo estás?- preguntó alegremente, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Bien, jijiji- rió éste.- ¿Desde cuándo tienen empleada?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó, pero pronto se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.- ¡Ah! Ya sé de quien me estas hablando. Bueno... hace poco.

-Me pareció simpática.- comentó sinceramente.

-No dejes que las apariencias te engañen.- le aconsejó Horo.- Bueno... ¿Para qué llamas?

-Pues quería invitarlos a cenar, hoy, jijiji¿qué te parece?- preguntó Yoh.

-Preferiría que vengas para acá.- dijo el peli-azul al cabo de un rato, no quería explicar la presencia de la "empleada", si no era estrictamente necesario.

-Por mi no hay problema.- aceptó la propuesta.- Hasta las ¿7 pm.?

-Hasta las 7 hrs. Adiós.- se despidió de su amigo.

-No importa si llevo a Tamao¿no? Es que insiste mucho, jijiji.- preguntó para estar seguro.- También tendría que llevar a mi hijo.

-Preferiría que Tamao no viniese, pero si no tienes cómo sacártela de encima, no importa.- dijo resignado Horo-Horo.

-Hasta luego, jijiji.- se despidió y colgó.

To be continued...

Pido perdón por la demora, pero no estaba inspirada. Les agradezco por los review y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sin más que decir, me despido.

Adiós


	5. CapV Una noche agotadora

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

**Cap. V - Una noche agotadora**

Se aproximaba el momento de la visita, faltaban alrededor de 5 minutos para las 7 hrs. Todo estaba más arreglado de lo normal para no dar una mala impresión, a pesar de que los conocían bastante bien.

Horo-Horo le había dicho a Keiko que se quedara en su habitación, con el pretexto de que se iría a aburrir de gran manera, pues hablarían de gente que ella no conocía y anécdotas que a ella le irían a cansar. A pesar de que la pelirroja no quería, terminó por aceptar con un plan en mente, ella no se quedaría toda una noche en su dormitorio sólo porque a él se le ocurría, nunca le daría en el gusto, jamás, ni aunque a ella le conviniese, pues estaba en contra de sus principios acatar las ordenes de su "padrastro".

¡¡¡DING DONG!!!

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta por todo el departamento avisando a los que residían allí que la visita ya había llegado. La joven, a la cual habían obligado a quedarse en su habitación, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Alcanzó a escuchar como se saludaban y los dueños de casa invitarlos a pasar.

La muchacha se encontraba pegada a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor y así saber de lo que hablarían. Se había arrodillado, pues sus piernas se cansarían de estar de pie, así que buscó una posición más cómoda.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, ya que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, puesto que se había levantado muy temprano y todo por culpa del peli-azul, aunque debía aceptar que en parte era su falta, si ella no hubiese entrado a esa habitación, ella hubiese podido dormir durante más tiempo, pero no podía dejarlos solos, tenía que prevenir cualquier suceso que pudiese ocurrir.

Después de un rato con los ojos cerrados se quedó profundamente dormida, aunque no se iría a perder de nada, puesto que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keiko, al escuchar una carcajada que procedía del living, se sobresaltó, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la puerta, con eso se despertó, y le había desaparecido el sueño. Se empezó a sobar la cabeza, pues le dolía la cabeza y todo giraba alrededor de ella.

Trató de levantarse, pero se le habían dormido ambas piernas, pues la circulación no le había llegado bien a las piernas por la mala posición en la cual se hallaba, y por esto se cayó al suelo con estrépito el cual se alcanzó a oír en el living, llamando la atención de los visitantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el living se encontraban cinco personas que charlaban amenamente entre sí, hasta que un sonido, que provenía de otra parte del departamento, llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó una mujer rubia, que respondía al nombre de Anna, que se notaba que estaba embarazada, pues se veía un poco gorda, claro que no tanto, pues no tenía muchos meses. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, la cual podía asustar a cualquiera. A pesar de tener esa apariencia, podía llegar a ser muy tierna, pero sólo con su marido y su primer hijo, que no había asistido a la velada, ya que se había quedado al cuidado de una niñera.

A su lado estaba Yoh, su esposo, con una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que todo el tiempo mantenía en su rostro y lo caracterizaba. Era poco probable verlo preocupado por algo, trataba de llevarse bien con todos y apoyaba a quien lo necesitase.

Al otro lado de la impasible de Anna estaba Tamao, que se comportaba de distinta forma con otras personas al frente que con Horo, ella aparentaba ser tímida y se ponía roja por todo, hasta por una nimiedad.

-Pues... es la empleada- mintió el peli-azul, no quería que se hiciese público que Ren tenía una hija, más tarde vería como deshacerse de ella, por supuesto no hablaba de matarla, sólo cabía la posibilidad de llevarla en un internado o algo parecido, así se dejaría de entrometer en sus cosa y en interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué empleada?- preguntó Ren. –No recuerdo haber contratado a una.

-¿En serio? Eso es imposible, si tú la trajiste. ¿Cómo no la vas a recordar?- preguntó Usui, mientras fingía estar sorprendido.

-Insisto, no sé de quien me hablas.- por supuesto que sabía a quien se refería su pareja, pero no podía aceptar que le mintiera a sus amigos, así que tenía que hacerlo recapacitar y desmentir lo dicho anteriormente.

-Es la persona que nos trajo el desayuno hoy en la mañana, a la cual le pasaste el cuarto de huéspedes-agregó con seguridad Horo-Horo, sabiendo en el fondo de que debería decir la verdad.

-Entonces…..- interrumpió Anna, dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal.- ¿No nos tendría que atender en este momento?

-Pues…. Nos dio lástima, la pobre, estaba muy cansada, así que le dimos libre esta noche para que se relaje.- excusó Horo a la supuesta empleada.

-¿Qué?- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, que se notaba que estaba furiosa la poseedora de ésta. -¿A quién le dices empleada, idiota?- preguntó la pelirroja llena de ira, casi se podían ver de sus ojos salir chispas, mira que compararla con una esclava…., bueno…, quizá exageraba, pero no iba a dejar que la hicieran ver como una persona externa de esa familia.

Al parecer ya habían terminado de cenar, pues todos estaban reunidos en el living y la miraban en ese momento preguntándose seguramente de quién se trataba.

-Pues…- dijo Horo alargando la ultima letra de la palabra, pensando en que decir, para que suene coherente.

Keiko, con paso lento, se acerco al grupo, sentándose después en un sofá cruzando las piernas y erguida, demostrando con ello su orgullo y su arrogancia que se le desbordaba de todo su ser, y su mirada detonaba confianza, quizá no tanto como la que demostraba Anna, pero podría estar cerca.

- Ren ¿por qué no le cuentas a tus amigos quien soy en realidad y aprovechas de desmentir lo dicho por….. tu pareja.- dijo despectivamente las últimas palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

-No deberías….- empezó diciendo Tamao con enojo, pero al darse cuenta de que debía comportarse como "siempre", cambió repentinamente su actitud a una tímida.-..atacar de ese modo al joven Horo-Horo.

-No te comportabas así cuando te conocí.- comentó Keiko con cierta burla en su voz, relajándose sobre el sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con nerviosismo, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un color rojo, que la hizo ver aún más graciosa, complementando con el color de su cabello y su ropa rosada.

-Eso, que eres una farsante, aparentas ser algo que no eres.- dijo la pelirroja segura de sí misma, mientras se volvía a sentar con la espalda derecha.

-Debes estar confundida, yo no te recuerdo, debe ser otra persona.- habló Tamao aún más nerviosa que antes, pues no quería verse descubierta.

-Yo nunca olvidaría la cara de una persona a la que odio.- dijo de una forma muy fría.

-Insisto,je, je... – rió la peli-rosada.- Quizá sea una gemela, a la cual nunca conocí.- dijo lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza, aunque no tuviese sentido. Evidentemente su cabeza no daba para más, si llegara a esforzarse más, se le saldría humo por la cabeza.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?- preguntó sarcásticamente Keiko.- Mentir no es bueno¿sabes?, además... no te resulta.-aseguró.

-Bueno...- interrumpió Anna fastidiada a las dos mujeres, pues le estaba empezado a doler la cabeza por tanto ruido, y agregó para cambiar de tema con desinterés.-¿quién eres?, no nos lo has dicho.

-Pues... creo que no soy la persona indicada para contestar a esa pregunta, creo que eso le toca a Ren¿no es así?- comentó la pelirroja, dispuesta a guardar silencio hasta que a otra persona hablara, ella no tenía ninguna razón para decirlo, pues ni siquiera eran sus amigos, sino los de su padre.

-Sí... tienes razón... - asintió Ren en voz baja, preparándose para decirle a los visitantes la verdad, mientras Horo-Horo le lanzaba una mirada de súplica, cosa que el Tao decidió ignorar.-Ella es...- vaciló un poco, pero prosiguió.-... mi hija.

Hubo un prolongado silenció por parte de todos, pues no sabían como reaccionar ante una situación así, evidentemente esta hija sorpresa había llegado de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso.

Sólo una persona no se había sorprendido, en su mirada había aparecido un brillo extraño y malicioso, esta persona era Tamao. Era la oportunidad perfecta, de seguro a Horo no le agradaba la idea de esta intrusa y habrían muchas discusiones entre él y Ren, y ella se encargaría de eso, lo envenenaría contra Keiko y eso conllevaría a una separación. Pero en ese momento era mejor guardar silencio y esperar.

-Felicitaciones Ren, ji, ji, ji,...- rompió el silencio el Asakura para calmar la tensión que se había formado.

-No te burles, Yoh¿quieres?-dijo Horo molesto.

-Deberías tomártelo con más serenidad.- habló Yoh serio, algo que no pasaba frecuentemente, puesto que era una de las personas más alegres del mundo entero.- Cuéntanos sobre ti.- pidió, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la más joven del departamento, colocando una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro, como siempre.

-¿Sobre mi?- preguntó Keiko extrañada, mientras que Yoh asentía.

-¿Qué estas sorda?- interrumpió Horo.

-No, pero no me suelen preguntar sobre mi vida, en especial porque es aburrida, una vida común y corriente, como de cualquier ser humano.- comentó quitándole importancia.

-Veamos si eso es cierto...- propuso el Asakura, pues el quería integrarla al grupo de amigos, puesto que de ahí en adelante compartirían más tiempo juntos, ya que su padre era parte del grupo.

-Bueno... lo primero que recuerdo es...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La visita se acababa de ir, y los dueños de casa habían empezado a ordenar las cosas utilizadas. Ren estaba lavando la loza, y Horo y Kieko estaban retirando las que aún faltaban de la mesa.

-¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?- reprochó Horo con un tono frío.

-Tarde o temprano se iba a saber, y personalmente creo que es mejor temprano que tarde, puesto que me sentiría ofendida si me lo ocultasen por mucho tiempo y el que no confíen en mi me dolería.- expuso la pelirroja, pues eso sentiría ella en una situación así. El único inconveniente era que ella no tenía amigos y le era difícil saber específicamente lo que se sentiría, pero tenía que inventar algo para que la deje de molestar, aunque eso era muy poco probable.

-Te aseguro que en este caso no, era mucho mejor tarde.- reprendió el peli-azul a la joven, sin darse por vencido ante ella, en especial porque no podía dejarla impune, además era la excusa perfecta para molestarla, especialmente después de contradecirlo, pues el quería que ella se quedara en su habitación pero no le hizo caso.- Y ahora vete a acostar, mira que quiero por lo menos poder descansar de ti cuando vayas al colegio y quiero que partas temprano, y ya es muy tarde, y no me discutas, que no puedo soportarte más.- agregó antes de que esa niña pudiese objetar, pues así podría pasar más tiempo con Ren a solas. Ya estaba harto de que esa niña estuviese hasta en la sopa. No dejaba de aparecerse en cualquier lado para molestarlo, y lo peor era que lo lograba.

-No me importa, pues tus amigos ya saben de mi, y eso no te agrada en lo absoluto, con eso es más que suficiente para sentirme satisfecha, ya que estoy más que segura de que te sientes humillado y te molesta de que cualquier cosa que haga yo pueda afectar tu vida.- dicho esto, se fue a su habitación para luego dirigirse al baño para cepillarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir, después de eso sacó un pijama de un guardarropa que estaba en el dormitorio y se cambió lo más rápido posible, pues no podía perder tiempo. En seguida buscó un saco de dormir que había encontrado la noche anterior antes de ir al dormitorio de su padre, ya que esa noche había revuelto todo en ese cuarto para pasar el aburrimiento, pues no había podido dormir, hasta que se había cansado y había decidido ir a dormir en donde su padre. Salió de su habitación y se fue a la habitación en la que había pasado la noche anterior, mientras era seguida con la mirada por Horo-Horo, quien la miraba estupefacto.

-No te molesta¿verdad?- preguntó cínicamente Keiko al pasar por ahí, mientras una sonrisa de victoria asomaba en su rostro, pero se logró controlar, puesto que no podía demostrar sus emociones. Eso había aprendido de su vida, la cual le enseñó todo lo que sabía, y nada era mejor que la propia experiencia.

Lo que sorprendió a Horo era que esa niñata fuera tan persistente, en especial después de que ya había ganado ese día por haberse presentado ante la visita. Era más que obvio que a él le molestaba y aún así seguía con entrometerse en sus asuntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos desde que Horo-Horo mandó a Keiko a dormir, y ésta se había ido a la habitación de Horo y Ren sin previo aviso. Ren aún seguía lavando loza, puesto que habían utilizado mucha para la cena y llevaba su tiempo en lavarla toda. El peli-azul estaba sentado en un sillón, mientras que esperaba que el Tao terminase.

-De seguro se debe haber dormido.- se dijo Horo, mientras una mirada llena de lujuria aparecía en su cara. Lentamente se levantó del cómodo asiento y se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento y tratando de no hacer ruido. Se acercó a Ren por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, para atraerlo más hacia sí y tenerlo cerca.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el oji-dorado, sabiendo en el fondo lo que tenía en mente Horo, porque lo conocía bastante bien. -¿Y Keiko?- preguntó aún de espaldas.

-Debe estar durmiendo como un _angelito_.- susurró Horo en el oído de su pareja denotando sarcasmo en la última palabra.

Ren se giró para quedar frente a frente a Horo y cercó con los brazos el cuello de éste. Sus labios se empezaron a acercar hasta que...

¡¡¡Paff!!!

Se escuchó un sonido que provenía de alguna habitación del departamento, llamando la atención de los hombres que estaban en la cocina. El sonido era como si algo o alguien se hubiese caído al piso. Ambos fueron a ver a su dormitorio, puesto que no había otra persona más que Keiko. Al llegar se la encontraron tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó el peli-azul irritado y furioso¿cómo se las podía arreglar para interrumpir hasta dormida?, claro que eso sólo si ella lo estaba, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

-Pues... tengo un complejo de empleada terrible y me dispuse a limpiar una mancha que había en el piso. Quizá por eso creíste que era una.- dijo, mientras se levantaba, con ironía en la voz, algo que molestó a Horo, porque era obvio que lo decía burlándose de él, pero súbitamente cambió su tono de voz a uno cortante y frío. – Me caí, idiota¿qué no ves?

-No estoy dispuesto a rebajarme a un nivel como el tuyo, así que no discutiré contigo, digas lo que digas.- manifestó, mientras salía de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta para dejar a padre e hija solos, pues estaba cansado de discutir. Al día siguiente le contestaría todos los insultos, pero en ese momento no, ya que había sido una noche agotadora.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Ren con una sonrisa, una de las más sinceras que tenía, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

La oscuridad reinó de nuevo la habitación, tanto como el silencio. Caminó hacia el lugar en donde iba a dormir, se acostó y se tapó, dejando sólo la cabeza afuera. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, se sentía feliz, pues había detenido lo que fuese lo que hubiese estado ocurriendo, ella se había percatado de que ya no podía escuchar la loza chocar una contra otra, y tampoco escuchó pasos después, así que eso sólo podía significar una cosa, claro que al tratar de salir del lugar en donde estaba durmiendo se cayó…. por supuesto eso no había sido intencional. Luego cerró los ojos dispuesta a entregarse al placer de dormir y en un susurro dijo:

-Buenas noches, papá...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en el living, Horo-Horo se sentó en el sillón al frente de una mesa de centro y esperó hasta que Ren saliera de la habitación. La espera no duró mucho tiempo y el Tao se sentó junto a Horo.

-¿Por qué dejas que haga lo primero que se le ocurra en esa mente maligna?- preguntó el peli-azul, mientras se servía una copa de vino tinto de una botella que estaba abierta encima de la mesa de centro, pues cuando la visita estaba no se habían podido beber el contenido por completo, y como no solían beber alcohol, tenía que aprovechar. Degustó el licor, dejando que por unos momentos se le olvidaran todos sus problemas, en especial los con Keiko, pues eso sólo le traía en el fondo dificultades con Ren. Después volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa y se giró para ver a su novio, esperando por la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado anteriormente.

-Porque necesito ganar su afecto.- fue la respuesta simple y clara del chino, sin hacerle caso al último comentario de su interlocutor, que lo miraba incrédulo¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que su _hijita _sentía por el afecto? Bueno, para él había sido muy difícil demostrarle su amor antes de comenzar con su relación, y le había costado más aún que se diera cuenta, realmente todo un caso...

-Estoy seguro de que ya te lo ganaste.-dijo seguro de sí mismo Horo-Horo para que abriera los ojos y no se deje manipular por su hija, y para que le ponga límites, pues se metía en todo.

El tao se levantó del agradable sillón, mientras era seguido por la mirada de su pareja, quien se levantó también, para no dejar la conversación a medias, ya que le era difícil retomarla al día siguiente, especialmente cuando se encontraba esa mosca merodeando por todo el departamento.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero quiero que tenga la confianza suficiente para demostrármelo.- comentó Ren dirigiéndose a la habitación, antes de ambos, en ese instante de los tres residentes del departamento. Horo exhaló un suspiro antes de hablar:

-Por lo menos podrías echarla de nuestra habitación.- dijo el peli-azul, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nuestra", mientras seguía al chino, que no demostró reacción alguna ante sus palabras, a pesar de que le encontraba la razón, pero le era muy difícil echar a su hija y más encima era muy tarde, de seguro su hija ya estaría durmiendo.

El Tao abrió la puerta, y al entrar se encontró a su hija durmiendo en el lado en el que solía dormir Horo-Horo, cosa que le causó gracia, pero prefirió no demostrar ese sentimiento par no molestar más a su pareja.

-¿Quién mierda se cree esa niñata?- preguntó el dueño de ese lado iracundo, sentía como si le estuviera hirviendo la sangre, tanta rabia sentía en ese momento.

-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo su padre.- dijo en tono autoritario.-Además no te molestará dormir un par de noches en el saco de dormir... imagina que estas de camping.- sugirió Ren inocentemente.

-¿Un par de noches?- gritó sin poder contenerse de la rabia, eso ya era el colmo, además de ceder una parte de su departamento a una persona a la cual odiaba, tenía que ceder su lado de la cama.

-De seguro pronto se volverá al saco de dormir... y quizá a su habitación..., de eso estoy casi seguro.- trató de calmarlo el chino, pero al parecer sin resultados óptimos.

-¿Casi?- preguntó Horo.- Ni siquiera estas seguro.- lloriqueó con reproche. Después de eso hubo un silencio hasta que la voz de Ren lo rompió.

-Se está haciendo muy tarde... , así que seguimos esta... –dijo, mientras pensaba en una buena palabra que definiera ese intercambio de palabras, pero no encontró ninguna.-... conversación otro día.- impuso Ren sin esperar una respuesta o queja.- ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve un día agotador...- dicho esto se acostó en su lado de la cama, disponiéndose a dormir... Horo-Horo, al que no le quedaba otra opción, se fue a acostar en el saco, aguantándose toda la rabia contenida en ese momento... de seguro el día siguiente sería uno mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo en la habitación oscuro y sólo se podía escuchar el suave respirar acompasado de las personas que dormían en ella, sólo una luz, proveniente de un farol, traspasaba levemente las cortinas, pero aúna sí costaba diferenciar una cosa de otra.

Lentamente el peli-azul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una oscuridad casi total, se sentó en el saco de dormir, en el cual estaba durmiendo, y aún no se le pasaba la ira que le causó la hija de su novio, la cual era terriblemente insoportable, por el simple hecho de siempre estar en donde no debe, especialmente al interrumpir algo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la almohada que estaba ocupando anteriormente y después a donde estaba la muchacha, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos asesinos, los desechó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro violentamente. No era posible que alguien le hiciera pensar en matar...

Para calmarse, se levantó y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para refrescarse, así quizás desaparecerían esos pensamientos. Caminó, después de beberse el vaso de agua, hacia su habitación con paso lento, mientras más se acercaba al dormitorio, los recuerdos con esa niña se apoderaban de su mente, le hacían recordar lo insoportable que era, lo entrometida; una y otra vez llegaban a él imágenes, sonidos; que le hacían perder la cabeza, era algo desesperante. Se detuvo y llevó sus manos a la cabeza para quitarse todas las evocaciones, que lo hacían sentir odio y rabia, algo que le perder el control...

Cuando creyó estar más tranquilo prosiguió con su camino, al encontrarse con la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió, entró y se introdujo en la habitación, se acercó a su saco de dormir algo agitado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se inclinó y tomó la almohada y se paró lo suficientemente cerca de Keiko como para extender la mano y alcanzar a tocarla.

Estiró los brazos con almohada en mano y la puso contra la cara de la pelirroja para que no pudiese respirar, pero como estaba dormida no reaccionó en seguida, miró el lugar en donde Ren solía dormir, pero el lugar estaba vacío, pero no le tomó importancia, además así era mejor, pues así no lo vería hacer una maldad de ese tamaño.

Al parecer La persona que estaba bajo la almohada ya había despertado, pues se había empezado a defender arañando y tratando golpear a la persona que le estaba impidiendo respirar, pero lo único que hacía era darle golpes al aire, a pesar de que se estaba defendiendo Horo-Horo no se dio por vencido y presionó con más fuerza contra el rostro, hasta que dejó de moverse... estaba muerta o por lo menos inconsciente, así que siguió apretando durante unos minutos más...

Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente y se resbaló por su rostro hasta llegar al mentón y cayó encima de la almohada que había utilizado para matar a ser tan despreciable, siendo absorbida por ésta. Su respiración se había irregularizado y acelerado, la cual trató de normalizar, su mirada parecía la de un psicópata y continuaba con la almohada en las manos pegada contra la cara de la joven, pero ya había dejado de ejercer presión, pues se había cerciorado de que estuviese muerta, pues carecía de pulso.

Se había convertido en un asesino, un asesino vil y cruel, pero el fin justifica los medios, y el fin, que era librar al mundo de esa niña, era más que suficiente para perdonar un asesinato.

Lentamente despegó la almohada del rostro, una vez quitada, intentó identificar a la persona yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba su sorpresa fue grande, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lágrimas amenazaban en salir de ellos, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y la voz no le salía...era... Ren..., a quien le había arrebatado la vida era su pareja, la persona a la que más amaba...

...de un salto se sentó en el saco de dormir, su respirar era agitado y su cuerpo temblaba, trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían, lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez sí pudo pararse, dirigió su mirada a la cama para cerciorarse de que Ren y Keiko estuviesen ahí, y para su alivio ambos estaban dormidos, y no muertos, pues podía diferenciar la respiración del Tao de la de Keiko, y alcanzó a escuchar ambas, así que todo era sólo una pesadilla,... una cruel pesadilla...

A pesar de que fuera una pesadilla, no se podía quitar de la cabeza haber soñado una cosa así¿quién sueña que mata a alguien?, eso sólo debería ocurrir cuando alguien estuviese muy hastiado de la victima... o estuviese loco.

Jamás se había imaginado sentir tanto alivio al ver a la pelirroja con vida, aunque, por supuesto, sintió mucho más al ver a Ren dormir plácidamente...

No se pudo dormir en unas cuantas horas por miedo de soñar otra vez lo mismo y no poder despertar nunca, sería un calvario estar metido en una pesadilla así y no poder salir de ahí jamás...

To be continued...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y quiero agradeceles por mandarme reviews y espero recibir más.

Hasta pronto...


	6. CapVI Al final la tregua

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

Cap. IV - Al final... la tregua 

La joven pelirroja, que estaba dormida en la cama al lado de su padre, abrió los ojos perezosamente, pero en seguida los volvió a cerrar, pues la habitación estaba muy iluminada y aún no se acostumbraba a la luz, además quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante, así que hizo un esfuerzo y los volvió a abrir, se incorporó sobre la cama con pesar, mientras que con el dorso de la mano se restregó los ojos, miró a su alrededor y se dejó caer sobre la cama, pues no quería levantarse. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió de nuevo, mirando un punto cualquiera en la pared sin ponerle atención, se estiró y empezó a observar el cuarto.

Todo estaba irradiado por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, su padre estaba aún dormido a su lado y su novio en el saco de dormir que ella había introducido en la habitación la noche anterior al principio para ella, pero había cambiado de decisión, volteó la cabeza hacia el velador y se quedó mirando el reloj que estaba encima de él y marcaba las 10:30 hrs. Le restó importancia y giró la cabeza al frente, mientras que se quedó pensando, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, volteó nuevamente hacia el reloj y pegó un grito que despertó a las otras personas que estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?- preguntó el peli-azul aún acostado, mientras que se colocaba la almohada sobre la cabeza, para no escuchar la voz de Keiko.

-Por algo muy simple, nos quedamos dormido.- respondió con simpleza lo suficientemente fuerte para que Horo-Horo la oyese.

-Demonios... – dijo el que estaba en el saco de dormir, mientras se quitaba la almohada de encima de la cabeza y se levantaba al igual que su pareja.

-Programas el día equivocado el despertador y resulta que el día en que nos tenemos que levantar temprano, no lo programas. Esto es el colmo.- se quejó Keiko para molestar a Horo.

-Si te hubieras ido a acostar a tu cama, esto no hubiese pasado, pero como la perla es terca como una mula y no quiere dejarme solo con mi novio, tiene que pagar de algún modo, y en este caso es llegando tarde el primer día de clases.- recriminó el peli-azul a la pelirroja.

-Claro..., ahora échale la culpa a la niña inocente, esas son nada más que excusas.

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir?- preguntó Ren cansado de no tener tranquilidad, pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron discutiendo.- No tienen remedio.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de molestarse en hacerlos callar.

-Entonces..¿por qué no programaste tú el reloj?- preguntó hastiado.- Bien pudiste hacerlo.

-No, yo no me manejo en ese tipo de cosas.- mintió descaradamente Keiko.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma.- dijo el peli-azul, mientras salía de la habitación, entrando al baño para ducharse y cerrando la conversación.

-Al fin... - dijo en un suspiro Ren, aliviado de que haya terminado la discusión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de eso hubo mucho movimiento en el departamento, pues los residentes iban de un lado a otro con mucha prisa, preparando todo lo necesario para poder partir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y la joven pelirroja a su escuela. Por la prisa no habían podido tomar desayuno y estaban un poco de mal humor, en especial Horo-Horo, pues él era el encargado de llevar a la muchacha a su colegio, ya que le quedaba en el camino. No estaba muy feliz, pero aún así aceptó, pues no quería empezar una discusión, ya le bastaba con estar casi durmiéndose de tanto cansancio al manejar, ya que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño en la noche.

-Si sigues a esa velocidad vas a provocar un accidente, y nosotros no vamos a salir precisamente ilesos.- advirtió la copiloto, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, al parecer era peligroso cuando Horo manejaba.

-Así por lo menos tendría una excusa por llegar tarde.- respondió Usui cortante.- Además mataría dos pájaros de un tiro si tú te accidentas.- murmuró esto último para si, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Keiko lo escuchara, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Llegar tarde?- preguntó gritando la pelirroja.- Te informo, por si no lo sabías, que no llegaríamos nunca, tendríamos suerte de estar vivos, de seguro estaríamos muertos y eso afectaría, además de a nosotros mismos, a tu novio, pues porque no todos los días se entera uno de que tiene una hija que es de su propia sangre, y estoy segura de que no quieres que Ren sufra. Por supuesto que tú no serías tan importante, ya que uno puede encontrar en cualquier persona que se cruce al frente a su media naranja, en otras palabras, no importa si tú te matas, pero no me obligues a seguirte, pues, además de todo lo que te dije anteriormente, considero mi vida valiosa.

Al terminar de escuchar el tremendo discurso de la joven, aceleró sin pensarlo, era una acción involuntaria, no le agradaba para nada que le hablase de esa manera, como si él no fuera una persona importante para Ren, como si él fuera un estorbo y nada más, lo que le asustaba era que si eso llagaba a ser verdad, él no lo podría soportar, pues sin el Tao él no podría vivir. No podía imaginarse su vida sin Ren, como ella lo había llamado, él era su media naranja, algo amarga, pero podía llegar a ser muy dulce.

Sólo faltaba una cuadra para deshacerse de Keiko, ya que a una cuadra estaba el bendito colegio que la mantendría ocupada durante una buena parte de su tiempo y no tendría tanto para inmiscuirse en lo que no le concernía. Pronto tendría que bajarse del auto y no la tendría que ver al menos durante la mañana, lo malo era que su jornada no era completa, ella sólo tendría clases en la mañana y de vez en cuando en la tarde, pero era mejor contentarse con lo que se puede obtener y no hay que exigir lo demasiado, además tendría en algún momento su recompensa, de eso estaba seguro.

Al llegar al frente del colegio la pelirroja se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta del vehículo y caminó hacia la entrada del establecimiento, su paso era seguro y se sentía feliz de cambiar su monótona rutina, pues la encontraba aburrida, al principio le agradaba discutir con Horo, pues se molestaba, pero poco a poco se empezó a aburrir de esa situación, estar constantemente alerta de un insulto y buscar las palabras apropiadas para responderle cansaba.

Horo-Horo aceleró en el momento exacto en el que Kieko cerró la puerta del auto, ya que realmente estaba atrasado y no podía hacer esperar el trabajo, además no quería seguir ahí¿para qué?, aparte de eso aún podía sentir su presencia invadir el ambiente, y eso le molestaba y desagradaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que hubo llegado a su oficina, se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio y empezó a trabajar afanosamente, pues quería volver a su hogar, pero lo que más quería era descansar, ya que sus ojos se le cerraban sin poder controlarlo. Pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono que empezó a sonar. Lentamente levantó el auricular y lo colocó contra su oreja, sin desatender su trabajo.

-Alo.- dijo Horo-Horo acelerado, pues lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder terminar todo lo que tuviese que hacer y poder descansar.

-Hola.- escuchó una voz conocida que lo saludó.

-¡Ren!- exclamó el peli-azul con alegría, olvidándose de su trabajo y cansancio.- Al fin podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan, aunque esa niña se las arregla no sé como, pero siempre logra interferir.- comentó más bien para sí que para su interlocutor.

-Bueno... sí, tienes razón.- asintió el chino.- Por lo que te llamo es para invitarte a almorzar, pues casi no tenemos tiempo de pasar momentos a solas. ¿Aceptas?- preguntó Ren esperanzado, ya que le hacía falta estar con su pareja, ya había sido demasiado tiempo que habían estado lejos, uno del otro, y eso había sido casi una tortura.

-Déjame pensar...- dijo Horo ensimismado, o por lo menos estaba actuado como si lo estuviera, pues quería preocupar a su pareja, para que se de cuenta de lo que valía y que debería poner en su lugar a la pelirroja, no siempre dejarle hacer todo.

-¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo por haber tenido que dormir en el saco de dormir?- preguntó inocentemente al escuchar las palabras de su novio, pues no quería que lo estuviese, no le gustaba estar en una situación así, le era muy incómoda, porque le importaba , a pesar de que no lo demostrase. Además, si estaba molesto, no podrían aprovechar el tiempo, en el cual no estaba su hija, pues debía aceptar que era demasiada coincidencia que siempre apareciese cuando estaban en un momento en que era preferible que no interrumpiera.

-Sólo voy si me prometes que no habrán más interrupciones y nada por el estilo, y especialmente que tu hijita no aparecerá de la nada, como siempre lo ha hecho.- puso como condición el peli-azul, pues no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a esa chiquilla mal criada, y más encima insoportable. Él podía tener mucha paciencia, hasta con Keiko, pero tenía sus límites, en especial cuando se entrometía en su vida personal, y ella había llegado demasiado lejos como para él poder soportarla.

-Te lo prometo.- aseguró el oji-dorado con convicción.- Eso espero..- susurró lo último, tan inaudible que Horo no alcanzó a escucharlo, y eso le convenía de sobre manera, porque de seguro si le llegaba a oír, no aceptaría la invitación, aunque era casi improbable que se presentara, pues tenía clases en la tarde, eso lo sabía, porque él se había encargado de averiguarlo.

-Está bien.- dijo al final Horo-Horo.- ¿En dónde nos vemos?- preguntó ya entusiasmado, pues había esperado durante mucho tiempo estar a solas con Ren y poder hablar sin miedo a ser interrumpidos y hasta melosamente con él, cosa que no habían hecho desde que Ren había llegado con su hija, tiempo que le había parecido eterno.

-No..., ya sé...- dijo el chino, desconcertando a su pareja.-... mejor ve al departamento, pues te voy a preparar uno de los almuerzos que más te gusta, así podré regalonearte cuanto pueda.- propuso con cierto tono de picardía en su voz, pues en una relación no sólo sentir amor es lo importante, sino también demostrarlo en la intimidad.

-Bien, esa proposición me parece mejor...- dijo el peli-azul, imaginándose todo lo que podía pasar estando ellos a solas, sin tener que preocuparse de perturbaciones que pudiesen pasar, mientras se repasaba los labios con la lengua.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 1 pm, adiós.- dijo Ren, esperando a que su novio le dijese algo antes de cortar la comunicación por teléfono.

-Nos vemos...- se despidió Horo para después poner el auricular en su lugar, disponiéndose a trabajar con más ánimo y así estar listo a la hora de irse, pescar sus cosas y marcharse de su oficina sin ninguna demora. Además no quería llegar tarde a su cita con Ren; esa situación le recordaba a cuando habían empezado con su relación, ya que casi nunca estaban juntos, y eso se debía principalmente a que primero tenían que adaptarse a su condición sexual, a aceptarlo. Por supuesto eso no había sido fácil, en especial en ellos que tenían su ego tan alto, nunca antes se habían imaginado sentir eso por una persona de su mismo sexo, pero lo principal es que estaban juntos, o por lo menos antes de que Keiko llegara a la familia, ahora eso casi no se notaba, por eso tenía que llegar a su encuentro con él, no tenía tiempo que perder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ascensor subía lentamente hasta el piso en el cual estaba su departamento, haciendo la espera interminable, una eternidad, que desesperaba al peli-azul. Una vez el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las compuertas, bajó de él, pues había llegado al piso, caminó hacia la puerta del departamento e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró afanoso y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla percibió un aroma que penetró en sus sentidos, pero eso se desvaneció un poco, entró y se paró en el living. Meditó en lo que haría, porque en ese momento no tenía hambre, se le había pasado al sentir el olor a comida, en ese instante quería hacer otras cosas, cosas que no podía hacer en presencia de la entrometida.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde estaba Ren preparando lo que iban a almorzar. Al entrar apagó lo que fuese que estuviera cocinando, se acercó al chino, que estaba desconcertado por la súbita acción de su pareja, y le tomó la mano, jalándolo hacia el living, una vez ahí, lo acostó sobre el sillón que estaba allí y se recostó sobre él, acorralándolo para que no pudiese salir.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a almorzar?- preguntó el oji-dorado, haciéndose el inocente, pero no logró ocultar del todo de su tono de voz la picardía y lujuria.

-Se supone, pero se presentó un pequeño problema..., se me pasó el hambre, además, ahora que me acuerdo, tu hace tiempo me prometiste algo que no cumpliste y que ahora puedes saldar. Lo recuerdas¿verdad?, antes de que te fueras a China, el esfuerzo que hice al levantarme temprano cuando tú me lo pediste.- dijo Horo-Horo ansiosamente, provocando en Ren un leve sonrojo que se extendía por su rostro, al igual que aparecía una amplia sonrisa. Lentamente sus labios se iban acercando, era tal la cercanía que podían sentir el calor, el dulce aroma y podían sentir hasta los latidos del corazón acelerado del otro, por fin sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso que se fue volviendo desesperado, deseado, como si se les fuera la vida en el acto. Ambos había esperado tanto este momento que nada ni nadie podría echar a perderlo, ese instante no lo desaprovecharían por nada en el mundo.

Las manos expertas de Horo recorrían el cuerpo de su amante, tratando quitar la estorbosa prenda que llevaba encima, la cual no le dejaba acariciar su piel directamente, no le dejaba apreciar la pálida piel de su amante, mientras que los brazos del Tao rodeaban el cuello de su pareja ejerciendo cierta presión para así poder profundizar el beso, y para que no se pudiese alejar de él, aunque sabía que era muy improbable, pues ambos necesitaban del otro.

El peli-azul se abrió paso con su lengua a la boca de Ren, introduciéndola desvergonzadamente, memorizando una vez más ese sitio tan conocido, del cual ya se había aprendido cada detalle, cada rincón, pero eso no importaba saberse los detalles, pues volver al principio era como experimentar las sensaciones al igual que la primera vez. Los roces entre ambas lenguas hacía estremecer a la pareja, haciendo que el calor de la habitación aumente.

Una mano del oji-dorado se deslizó hacia el botón de más arriba de la camisa de su pareja, empezó a desabrocharla en una lenta tortura, uno a uno, sin ninguna prisa, a pesar de que en su interior quería apresurarse, pero era entretenido hacer esperar un poco a Horo. Una vez desabrochado el último botón de la camisa, recorrió con ambas manos el pecho del peli-azul con deseo de tener ese cuerpo para sí otra vez., provocando un temblor de parte de éste por el roce, luego, con desesperación, se deshizo de la camisa, lanzándola al suelo, en donde no podría molestar.

Horo-Horo, quien no se había quedado atrás, también había desabrochado los botones de la camisa de su pareja para poder quitar la estorbosa prenda que cubría lo que hace tanto anhelaba observar otra vez, sus manos acariciaban la parte descubierta, deleitándose con el suave roce de sus cuerpos sin que nada impida su directo contacto, sentir la pasión con sólo tocar al otro, sentir el ardor que emanaba el cuerpo de su pareja por la excitación, todo eso con un simple roce. Sus besos empezaron a descender por el cuello para centrarse un rato ahí y seguir bajando dejando su recorrido con un camino de saliva.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Horo de repente, deteniéndose abruptamente en su tarea, lo cual molestó un poco a Ren, pues era el único momento en el cual podían estar solos y él lo desaprovechaba escuchando fantasmas.

-No, no escuché nada.- respondió el Tao un poco descolocado, ya que en realidad era el peli-azul el que trataba de que estos instantes pudiesen existir.

-Era como si introdujeran una llave en una cerradura.- agregó Horo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta con temor de que lo que estaba pensando de hiciese realidad, porque realmente no podían tener tan mal suerte de no poder estar juntos en la intimidad ni por un segundo, bueno, quizás habían tenido algunos segundos pero no los suficientes. Lo que vio al mirar hacia la puerta era a Keiko entrar al departamento con las llaves que le habían pasado el día anterior para que no tuviese que tocar el timbre cuando llegase del colegio.

-Juro que esta vez no fue intencional.- dijo rápidamente casi en un grito al ver en la situación en la cual se encontraban y al ver la mirada fulminante del peli-azul, pues realmente estaba diciendo la verdad y por esto se apresuró a explicar.- Es que las clases terminaron antes, porque la profesora se enfermó y no había nadie quien la pudiese reemplazar, por ésta razón nos dejaron salir antes.- terminó su explicación con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire al hablar sin parar para que no la interrumpieran, pues le cargaban los interrogatorios.

-¿Y por qué no saliste con alguna compañera de curso antes de venir?- preguntó Horo-Horo hastiado de que interrumpiera siempre, hasta cuando parecía imposible y totalmente ilógico, era como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural la guiase, como si estuviese en todas partes. Se incorporó sobre el sillón, dejando a Ren libre, mientras buscaba su camisa para luego colocársela de nuevo. Ren al ver al peli-azul sentarse sobre el sillón, lo imitó y se empezó a abrochar los botones de su camisa. Ambos se sentían avergonzados de la situación en la cual fueron hallados, a pesar de que no tenían razón alguna, pues ambos ya eran lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lo que hacían, pero era como regresar a la juventud, cuando eran descubiertos por sus padres.

- Porque todas mis compañeras me odian.- dijo Keiko restándole interés al asunto.- Soy muy propensa al odio, en especial en el sexo femenino, no pueden ocultar su envidia, pues saben que no pueden superar mi belleza.

-Si, ya lo sé, lo estoy experimentando en carne propia.- dijo Horo despectivamente.

-¿Qué, la envidia?- preguntó la pelirroja, haciéndose la sorprendida.

-No, estúpida, el que eres propensa al odio.- explicó el peli-azul, sabiendo muy bien que se estaba burlando de él, pero ya vería como se las iría a pagar.

-¡Ah! Eso.- exclamó Keiko como si fuera la explicación de un problema que había intentado descifrar hace mucho, pero su tono cambió de repente y agregó, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa hipócrita.- Esa era la idea y lo sigue siendo.

-Keiko.- interrumpió Ren antes de que arda Troya.-De seguro debes haber llegado con hambre, así que ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y sigues preparando lo que estaba haciendo yo anteriormente...- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si con eso le estuviese pidiendo que le haga ese favor.- Y así aprovechan de dejar de discutir.- agregó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Bueno.., si tanta es la urgencia de que me vaya, lo haré.- y dicho aquello, se dirigió hacia la cocina, pues realmente había llegado con hambre.

-¿Ren, nunca has pensado en mandarla a un internado para no verla nunca más y al mismo tiempo no tener cargo de conciencia por no cuidarla, ya que estarías gastando de tu dinero?- preguntó Horo-Horo, tratando de convencerlo de sacarla de sus vidas.

-En realidad, no, nunca se me había cruzado esa idea por la mente. Además no podría hacerle eso a alguien con mi misma sangre, no puedo traicionarla, no de esa forma.- dijo Ren.- Por favor, trata de entenderla y aguantarla, piensa en que debe ser muy difícil llegar de un día para otro a una familia y tener que adaptarse a ella, sin ninguna opción. Hazlo por nosotros, por nuestra relación, te lo suplico.- pidió suplicante el Tao.

-Sólo si me prometes que vas a hablar con ella y le vas a decir que me deje de molestar y que no trate de provocarme, o sino lo logrará, siendo las consecuencias poco favorables para ella.- sentenció Horo.

-Si, lo haré, te lo prometo.- le susurró al oído del peli-azul, mientras que depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de éste, para luego ir a la cocina, siendo seguido por su novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horo-Horo acababa de salir del departamento para ir a su oficina, pues tenía una reunión muy importante, pero la susodicha reunión era en una hora más, y no se demoraba tanto en llegar a su destino, la única razón por la que había salido con anterioridad, era porque quería dejar a los Tao solos para que Ren pudiese hablar con ella sobre lo que le había prometido hace poco, ya que ya no soportaba más esas constantes provocaciones y peleas con ella.

-Keiko, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante.- dijo Ren a su hija, que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo, y agregó en tono autoritario al ver que no iba.- Deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo y ven para acá.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la pelirroja con desinterés, entrando a la habitación en la cual estaba su padre para luego sentarse en frente de él en un sofá, ya que no se iba a quedar parada, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos esperando las palabras de éste.

-Sé que para ti debe ser difícil adaptarte a esta especie de familia, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor, no como padre e hija, sino como seres humanos que somos.- comenzó por decir Ren, intentando no obtener el efecto contrario al pedirle el favor, porque eso le haría faltar a su palabra y eso no quería por ningún motivo, pues siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su cumplimiento cuando prometía algo.

-Depende de que se trate.- sentenció Keiko, porque no estaba dispuesta a prometer algo, sin antes saber de lo que se trataba el favor, aunque sabía que su padre no sería capaz de hacer algo que la perjudicara, o por lo menos eso creía.

-Deja en paz a Horo-Horo, quiero que dejen de discutir, y para eso tienes que poner de tu parte, deja de molestarlo¿sí?- pidió el oji-dorado con tono suplicante, pues las peleas se hacían insoportables, en especial si eran tanto de día como de noche. Ya se estaba preguntando el por qué sus vecinos aún no iban a reclamar sobre los constantes altercados, aunque era mejor que no fuesen a reclamar, pues no quería más problemas, eran más que suficientes los que tenía ya en su departamento, que no le hacían ninguna gracia.

-No sé... es que me aburro mucho en el departamento, pues no tengo nada que hacer.- dijo con tono consentido la pelirroja, pues era la verdad, ella no tenía nada en que perder el tiempo, y después agregó.- Quizás te haga el favor...

-Inténtalo, por favor.- solicitó Ren de su hija, puesto que también era agotador recibir los reclamos del peli-azul, en especial cuando iban acompañados con un apelativo poco amistoso, pues mal que mal era su hija, y eso le dolía, no entendía como se podían llevar tan mal como para que no puedan vivir sin molestar al otro hasta sacarlo de su vida. Si hubiese sido al revés, y a Horo tuviese una hijo o hija, él hubiese tratado de llevarse mejor con él o ella, y no a alimentar más el odio entre ambos, pero no era así.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, sólo voy a intentarlo.- accedió la pelirroja al final, pues no quería que su padre la despreciara por no tratar de cumplir un estúpido favor, eso no lo podría soportar, pues era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida, nada que hubiese podido vivir antes podía ser comparado con su familia de ese momento, aunque sabía también que ella no había tenido una buena experiencia en ese ámbito y de seguro ella podría estar contenta con eso y hasta menos, pero eso no importaba, pues ya nada podía quitarle lo que tenía, excepto Horo-Horo, por esto tenía que cuidarse de él.

-Con eso me basta y me sobra por el momento.- dijo satisfecho Ren por haber conseguido que Keiko accediera, eso lo había puesto feliz, así por lo menos no tendría que lidiar por un buen tiempo con los reclamos de cualquiera de los dos, pues así se dejarían de molestar mutuamente, y así volvería la tranquilidad al departamento, o eso creía y esperaba.- Keiko, un último favor, respóndeme la siguiente pregunta¿por qué molestas a Horo-Horo cada vez que puedes?

-Porque...- alargó la palabra, mientras se inventaba una excusa creíble y buena, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada bueno y por eso le respondió lo primero que se le apareció por la mente.-... es entretenido, pues me aburro la mayoría del tiempo cuando estoy acá, además cuando uno molesta a alguien y este alguien se ve afectado, es aún más entretenido, eso pasa con la mayoría de la gente¿o me vas a decir que no es cierto? Bueno, por lo menos a mi me pasa.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero hay límites y estas lo suficientemente grande para saber eso.- dijo con un tono recriminador, que se volvió uno serio.- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Como dije antes, lo voy a intentar, no prometo nada.- y con eso se terminó la conversación entre ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo nocturno se cernía sobre la ciudad que estaba iluminada tanto de día como de noche, en el día por los rayos del sol y en la noche por la luz artificial de los faroles. A pesar de la luz se podía apreciar el firmamento oscuro manchado con pequeños puntos blancos que no eran opacados por la luminosidad de la luna, puesto que ésta no se podía divisar al mirar hacia arriba.

En una habitación del departamento ya antes mencionado se hallaba el peli-azul trabajando muy ensimismado en el computador que estaba en la susodicha habitación, y sólo la tenue luz que emitía la pantalla del computador iluminaba el cuarto. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre el teclado, apretando las teclas con delicadeza. Tan sumido se encontraba en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia de alguien, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta lo más silencioso posible. Sólo dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona, al ésta encontrarse detrás suyo, y al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello por atrás, en seguida vio como una de las manos le empezaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, para luego deslizarse por debajo de la prenda, provocando un leve estremecimiento de parte de Horo por el roce.

-Tienes las manos heladas.- comentó el peli-azul , sabiendo a la perfección de que se trataba de Ren.

-Lo sé.- fue la única respuesta que recibió a su comentario, pero más no esperaba, pues en esos instantes tenía otras cosas en mente.

Ren acercó sus labios al cuello de Horo-Horo y depositó un suave beso ahí, provocando un leve suspiro de parte de Horo, alegrando al chino por poder incitar después de tanto tiempo ese tipo de reacciones a su pareja.

-Ren, ya...- empezó diciendo el peli-azul, pero...

-Shhh...- interrumpió el Tao a Horo, para colocarse frente a él y taparle la boca con la suya, y así hacerlo callar, sentándose en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado del peli-azul.

-¡Sigo despierta!- gritó Kieko desde el dormitorio de su padre, pues no quería escuchar ningún ruidito raro, además tenía un sueño ligero y lo peor era que las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra.

-Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus interrupciones.- dijo Horo-Horo resignado, pues ya no sabía como detener a esa muchacha, sin cambiar de posición.

-Mejor vamos a acostarnos.- propuso el chino al notar que sus planes se habían estropeado.

-Sí, sólo espero que no esté de nuevo en mi lado de la cama.- dijo en un suspiro esperanzado el peli-azul.

-Esta vez te voy a dar permiso para que la eches de la cama.- susurró Ren al oído de Horo.

-Eso me alegra la noche.- murmuró el peli-azul y agregó también en un murmullo.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿A excepción de la que me acabas de hacer?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente mezclado con diversión en su voz.

-Si...- respondió Horo-Horo, y en su tono de voz se notaba que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo preguntado por Ren.

-Esta bien.- dijo esperando la pregunta de su pareja.

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto¿por qué apareció esta niña¿por qué tenemos tan mala suerte¿por qué a nosotros?- preguntó Horo sin parar a tomar aire y con desesperación.

-Pensé que era una pregunta...- comentó pensativo Ren.

-No estoy para que te burles de mi.- dijo molesto por la falta de seriedad de parte de se novio.

-No lo sé.- respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho el peli-azul.- Pero creo que es una prueba, hemos estado muchos años juntos y nunca habíamos tenido problemas, ahora tenemos que superarlos para poder unirnos más, para que esta relación dure para toda la eternidad.

-Pero no es justo.- dijo Horo con tono caprichoso.

-Nada en este mundo es justo.- comentó el chino, tratando de calmar y consolar a su pareja.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dormir.- cambió su semblante abruptamente a uno más alegre, cosa que agradó a Ren, pues era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, verlo sonreír.

-Claro, como tú digas.- dijo el Tao, entrelazando una de sus manos con una de Horo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se encontraban al frente de la puerta que los conducía todos los días a su habitación, Ren ya había estirado su brazo para alcanzar la manilla y entrar al dormitorio, en donde los esperaba un esperado descanso.

-Espero que se haya acostado en su saco, o sino va a arder Troya.- sentenció Horo-Horo.

Al entrar vieron a Keiko en el lado de la cama que le correspondía al peli-azul, pero no estaba dormida, puesto que había abierto los ojos al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta y después los volvió a cerrar para entregarse al sueño, que la dejaría a la mañana siguiente despierta y de seguro de buen humor.

-Se me olvidó algo, así que voy y vuelvo.- dijo Ren antes de desaparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, realmente para él era agotador tener que presenciar las constantes discusiones que mantenían ambos, además sí se le había olvidado algo, no era sólo por querer escapar.

-Sal de ahí.- le ordenó Horo a la pelirroja, tratando de apaciguar la rabia que lo invadía.

-Y si no quiero¿qué pasa?- preguntó desafiante Keiko al novio de su padre.

-Pues te sacaré de las mechas si es necesario, no me importa si te duele o no.- dijo con la sangre hirviéndole por dentro.

-No, no quiero.- dijo en tono desafiante sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Si sigues así, obligaré a Ren a que te mande a un internado del cual no podrás salir en un bien tiempo.- amenazó a Keiko y agregó pasándole una lista de los internados de la zona en la mano.- Y como soy amable, te dejaré elegir en cual quieres entrar.

-No te creo, o mejor dicho, no vas a lograr convencerlo.- dijo segura de que eso no pasaría.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para quitarte de mi camino, aunque sea lo último que haga. Además estoy seguro de que lo podría convencer, pues lo conozco mejor que tú.- sin darse por vencido, pues no podía dejar que esa niña lo vea como alguien que no cumple lo que dice.

-No..., mejor hagamos un trato.- propuso Kieko, ya que en el fondo él tenía razón, él lo conocía mejor que ella y eso le daba cierta desventaja.- Para ahorrarnos esas discusiones y amenazas estúpidas, ignorémonos. Yo no te voy a hablar ni a provocar, en otras palabras no existirás para mi, y tú harás lo mismo conmigo, cada quien en su mundo y así todos felices. ¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó, esperanzada de que acepte ese trato.

-Me parece bien.- accedió al cabo de pensarlo muy bien.

Al escuchar esto Kieko, se giró hacia el otro lado, se tapó con la frazada dispuesta a dormir, cumpliendo su parte del trato, ignorándolo, aunque sabía muy bien que le molestaría que ella se quedase en su cama.

-Pero antes sales de mi cama.- dijo Horo con tono autoritario, llamando se atención. Al ver su mirada, decidió que era mejor no provocar más al peli-azul, así que se destapó, dejando ver un pijama algo gastado, y salió de la cama obedientemente.

-Sin sobrepasarse.- le advirtió al pasar al lado de éste.

-No prometo nada.- dijo como respuesta a la advertencia.

-Entonces me quedo en esta habitación, pues honestamente no estaba dispuesta a dormir en el suelo, pero como no confío en ti, haré un sacrificio y dormiré en el duro y frío suelo.- dijo acostándose e intentando acomodarse en el saco de dormir.

-Por lo menos voy a dormir en mi cama y no en el saco..- pensó Horo, mientras se acostaba en la cama para dormir, pero algo llamó su atención, la puerta se acababa de abrir y vio entrar a Ren bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué se te olvidó?- preguntó el peli-azul al ver a su pareja volver igual a como había salido, sospechando que podría haber dicho eso solamente para poder evitar la discusión.

-Apagar el computador.- fue la sencilla respuesta de Ren. Después de decir eso se acostó al lado de Horo y se abrazó a él, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Luego el silencio inundó el dormitorio, haciendo notar que sí podía haber calma en él, y mientras avanzaban los minutos el sueño se apoderaba de los presentes en la habitación.

To be continued …..

Perdón por la demora, pero tenía que estudiar, pues las pruebas habían empezado, es por ésto que no pude actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradezco los reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. CapVII Golpe certero

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

Cap.VII – Golpe certero 

Un sonido estridente despertó a la joven que dormía en el saco de dormir a ras del suelo, abrió los ojos con pesar y se incorporó sobre el saco quedando sentada sobre éste, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el despertador, pues ese ruido molesto no cesaba, esperó, pero nadie se daba el trabajo de apagarlo, decidió esperar un poco más, aun así nadie detenía la alarma del despertador. Se levantó del saco de dormir, saliendo del calor de su lecho al frío del ambiente, para ella detener ese sonido que no la dejaba descansar bien, además le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y eso no era bueno para ir a clases. Se acercó al velador en el que estaba el despertado, lo apagó y dirigió su vista hacia la cama por primera vez esa mañana y la sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, ninguno de los dos hombres estaba en la cama, ella estaba vacía. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, exhalando un profundo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos, pues creían saber muy bien en donde estaban y ... lo que habían... hecho….

Se levantó de la cama, abriendo los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta aún sin saber que hacer a donde ir, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosa que pudo y la cerró tras de sí, apoyándose en ella una vez cerrada y se quedó un buen rato así para decidir si hacer un escándalo o hacer como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la ausencia de la pareja y preparar el desayuno.

Pronto se decidió y dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, antiguamente la de los huéspedes, y al llegar se detuvo en seco frente la puerta cerrada, movió una de sus manos hacia la manilla, pero al alcanzarla no hizo ningún movimiento más, pues aún estaba insegura de que hacer y de pronto quitó la mano como si la manilla quemara y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, encontrando una moneda en uno de ellos, no recordaba tener una, pero le servía para disipar las dudas. La tomó entre sus dedos y la lanzó al aire, dejando que cayera sobre el dorso de su mano, tapándola con la otra antes de alcanzar a ver el resultado, entraría si salía cara y si salía sello iría directo a la cocina sin detenerse en el camino.

Levantó lentamente la mano, mientras sus manos temblaban, sentía latir su corazón con fuerza, porque de esa simple moneda dependía lo que iba a realizar, además no quería entrar, aunque a la vez quería verificar si los conocía tan bien como para predecir lo que iban a hacer a sus espaldas, lo que le ocultaban.

Cara…., esa era la parte que había quedado boca arriba, en otras palabras significaba que ella entraría a la habitación. Volvió a posar su mano sobre la manilla, pero esta vez era distinta a la anterior, esta vez la giró. Con un leve chirrido se abrió la puerta al empujarla con suavidad, dejando a su vista a dos hombres acostados en su cama, uno en los brazos del otro, ambos desnudos, la cabeza de uno sobre el pecho del otro, irradiando cariño, era una sensación cálida que la envolvía, la cual nunca antes había podido sentir, ni siquiera con su madre, pues cuando la encontraba en una posición parecido, la mayoría de las veces era una person que ni ella conocía; a su alrededor se hallaban botellas de alcohol vacía, regadas de la forma más descuidada que se pudiese imaginar, y entremedio de éstas se encontraba la billetera del acompañante de su madre, y por ahí un fajo de billetes que iban destinados a ella. La mayoría de las veces no recordaba lo que había hecho o de donde había sacado ese dinero, pero no se paraba a preguntar, simplemente se iba al bar más cercano y se emborrachaba, para repetir el mismo ciclo y volver en la noche con otro tipo; lo peor era que en ningún momento había pensado en los traumas que pudiera ocasionarle a su hija, aunque no le importaba mucho.

Keiko dio un paso hacia atrás, para luego cerrar la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible; sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, al terminar, tomó aire y gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un oso en pleno invierno se despertara.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO!!!!!!

Después se sentó en su puesto y esperó pacientemente a que su padre llegase a la cocina, cuando al fin llegó estaba acompañado de Horo-Horo, ambos al llegar se sorprendieron al ver únicamente dos puestos en la mesa, al parecer uno era para ella y el otro….

-Sé que te caigo mal, pero no por eso me voy a morir de hambre.- dijo muy molesto el peli-azul, pues si él se ponía a preparar su propio desayuno, llegaría tarde a su trabajo, además detestaba ser ignorado, a pesar del trato que había pactado con la hija mimada de Ren.

-¿Pasa algo de lo que no me he enterado?- preguntó Ren, al darse cuenta de que Keiko ni siquiera advirtió de la presencia de Horo-Horo.

-La ley del hielo- respondió el peli-azul entre dientes, ya que seguía resentido por la falta de su puesto, aunque ya no era tanto como unos segundos atrás.

-¿Eso no es un juego de niños pequeño?- preguntó divertido el oji-dorado.- Pensé que ya habían pasado esa etapa de sus vidas.

-No molestes- dijo Horo de forma cansina, mientras preparaba su desayuno para luego satisfacer su estómago, sin importarle llegar tarde a su lugar de trabajo, pues él no funcionaba con el estómago vacío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo emocionada la profesora que le hacía clases a Keiko, mientras entraba a la sala de clases y los alumnos se sentaban en sus respectivos puestos, empezando a hablar entre si, exasperando a la profesora, arruinándole su buen humor, pues era un curso difícil de callar, en especial en la primera hora del día, pues todos tenían que contarse lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior y, a pesar de que llegaban mucho antes al salón de clases, al parecer estaban demasiado cansados para hablar en ese momento y se animaban solamente cuando llegaba la profesora.

La maestra, cansada de tratar lo imposible, se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de su mesa y abrió el libro de clases para poder firmarlo y llenar lo que sea lo que tuviese que llenar, vio la asistencia de los alumnos y para su desgracia estaba completa, lo que era tan probable como que un meteorito cayera sobre su cabeza, pero cuando pasaba era como el fin del mundo, pues nunca podía controlar el curso completo, siempre había alguien haciendo desorden o algo que la molestara, y era por eso que al final del día terminaba al borde de la locura, por esto iba regularmente al psicólogo, el cual le ayudaba bastante.

-Silencio- pidió la profesora con la esperanza de que le hiciesen caso, a pesar de haberlo intentado durante todos los días desde que era profesora de esa clase, pero siempre el mismo resultado, la ignoraban, a excepción de la nueva, que al parecer aún no tenía amigos, pero eso cambiaría, pues como siempre pasaba con los nuevos, los compañeros los transformaban en uno de ellos, era como un virus, que al estar alguien cerca de uno que estaba infectado, era contagiado y los síntomas se presentaban con rapidez.

-Niños cállense, por favor- rogó esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de romper en llanto, con la voz quebrada, aún así no le prestaban atención. –¡¡¡¡¡Ya!!!!!- gritó fuera de si, desesperada, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos, en un arrebato de ira que no había podido controlar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar de psicólogo.

Al escuchar el grito de la mujer, todos los alumnos voltearon para verla, mirándola sorprendidos, pues no solía perder la cabeza tan temprano. Pero lo que los asustó era ver el estado en que se encontraba, sentada en su silla temblando, con la cabeza entre sus manos, murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Rápidamente uno de los alumnos salió del salón de clases, en busca del inspector de la escuela. Al encontrarlo, lo llevó a su sala, para que pudiesen hacer algo con esa mujer que había perdido los estribos.

Llamaron a una ambulancia, al llegar subieron a la maestra en ella y se la llevaron al hospital. El inspector apareció ante el curso para poder explicarles lo que harían en ese instante, pues no tenían un profesor de reemplazo.

-Buenos días, por un colapso nervioso de su profesora y al no tenerles otro profesor, harán una disertación de a dos, al ser un curso con alumnos de número par, nadie quedará solo, en una semana empezarán a exponer, para ese entonces ya tendrán otro profesor. El tema se los diré después.

El inspector esperó a que se formaran las parejas, para poder anotarlas y mientras anotaba a los dos alumnos, les iba diciendo el tema de su disertación. Cuando vio que nadie se acercaba para anotarse en la lista, preguntó:- ¿Falta alguien?

-Yo…- dijo Keiko, sin sentirse apenada por ser la que sobraba, pues ella se sentía superior a los demás, a pesar de su procedencia.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó, pues sabía que no podía sobrar nadie, alzó la vista y vio como un joven levantaba la mano, en señal de que, al igual que la pelirroja, estaba solo.

Tenía el pelo negro azabache, el cual hacía resaltar su tez blanca, inmaculada, lo cual hacía que la mayoría de las personas pensaran que estaba enfermo. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, sus labios eran finos y su cuerpo era delgado, no parecía hacer deporte, pues no se le notaban músculos bajo la camisa del uniforme.

Este chico miró de reojo a la pelirroja, pero volvió a concentrarse en un libro que yacía en su pupitre, sin importarle lo que dijera el inspector. Su semblante permanecía serio, totalmente indiferente de lo que sucedía fuera de su metro cuadrado.

-Ustedes dos trabajarán juntos- determinó el inspector sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa de parte de ambos, y luego abandonó el saló de clases, dejándolos solos, sin supervisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keiko estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad con su compañero de trabajo, eran aproximadamente las 4:15 hrs. de la tarde, y llevaban caminado como media hora juntos, pero ni una sola palabra había salido de la boca de su acompañante, parecía una tumba, pero eso no le importaba, pues ella prefería el silencio, a pesar de que ni siquiera conocía el nombre de éste.

-Oye, a pesar de que estas tan comunicativo hoy, aún no sé tu nombre.- interrumpió la pelirroja el silencio que se había formado desde que habían salido de clases juntos, para conseguirse todo lo que irían a necesitar para su disertación.

- Shikimori Yuki.- respondió secamente le pelinegro.

-¡Vaya! Veo que tu nombre te describe perfectamente.- comentó en tono burlesco Keiko sin pensarlo, al recordar el significado del nombre del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sin mucho interés el de ojos esmeralda.

- Pues tu nombre significa nieve, y tu no eres precisamente cálido para recibir a alguien que es totalmente ajeno a esta ciudad.- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Y qué querías¿Qué te diera la bienvenida con un abrazo, o que me acercara a ti sólo por ser nueva, o que te diga que podríamos ser buenos amigos, a pesar de que eso no me interesa?- preguntó algo irritado.

-No, estaba tratando de molestarte, eres algo así como Horo-Horo segundo.- comentó divertida la pelirroja.

-¿Quién?- preguntó levantando una ceja, en señal de que no entendía lo gracioso de lo que acababa de decir.

-Chiste interno.- fue la única respuesta que recibió, a pesar de no ser una respuesta satisfactoria, decidió por dejar el tema hasta ahí, pues eso no lo incumbía, aunque fuera a él a quien estaba comparando con otra persona.

Mientras pasaban cerca de un restaurante, algo conocido llamó la atención de Keiko, pues le había parecido haber visto a Tamao, pues era inconfundible con su ropa rosada, su pelo rosado, sólo faltaba que se pintara la piel rosada, aunque de seguro eso sería muy pronto.

Pero la perdió de vista al pasar una persona ante ella, y al tener al alcance de su vista el lugar en donde creyó ver a Tamao, ésta había desaparecido. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el camino, pero para asegurarse, giró hacia el restaurante y ahí estaba, sentada y con alguien…… le parecía conocido ese alguien, pero no estaba segura de estar viendo bien, ya que hace un momento no la había visto y estaba segura de haber mirado en el lugar correcto, y la gente no desaparecía de la nada, de eso estaba segura, pues lo había intentado varias veces: desaparecer de este mundo.

Yuki, que al percatarse de que caminaba solo, miró hacia atrás y vio a su compañera de curso a unos metros detrás de él, parada, mirando hacia un lugar en específico con los ojos semi-cerrados, para poder reconocer lo que fuera que estuviese viendo mejor. Lentamente Yuki volvió a ponerse en marcha, ésta vez hacia Keiko, para sacarla del trance en el cual al parecer se encontraba, pues no despegaba su mirada del lugar, el cual él no alcanzaba a ver, pues éste parte de la ciudad era muy transitada y las personas no encontraban nada mejor que hacer que estorbar.

-Oye, quiero salir rápido de esto, así que deja de estar parada como idiota.- le dijo en un tono autoritario y fuerte, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Keiko, ya que no recibía ordenes de nadie, en especial de un niñato con complejo de superioridad. No porque fuese una chica iba a soportar ese tipo de abuso, tenía que hacerse respetar. Dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de ojos verdes con resentimiento, sintiendo odio, algo que toda su vida había experimentado.

-Tu no me das ordenes.- le susurró una vez que llegó a su lado cerca del oído con un tono grave y ronco, provocando un leve estremecimiento de parte del chico por el temor, y la mirada que le dedicaba Keiko no era mucho mejor, con las pupilas dilatadas, dándole un toque de psicópata y una mueca en su rostro se asomó, lleno de desprecio. -¿Entendiste?

-…..- las palabras no le salían, a pesar de que lo intentaba, pero el pavor de encontrarse frente a una chica que había vivido en la calle con una educación deplorable y no ayudaba el hecho de que ni siquiera la conocía, a penas sabía algo de ella y, lo que seguramente era el mayor problema, era que no le agradaba la gente, simplemente la detestaba; no entendía a las personas que querían estar junto con los demás; él , en cambio, prefería estar solo, aislado en su mundo sin que nadie lo molestase y penetrara la fortaleza de su mundo, el cual lo ayudaba a separarse de los humanos restantes; ni su familia lograba pasar por sobre su barrera, muchos veces había ido al psicólogo, pero nadie le había quitado el sentimiento de repugnancia hacia la humanidad, nadie….

-Me alegra que nos entendamos.- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver que él no le respondía ni se oponía a su voluntad, pues, según ella, lo que ella quería era la única verdad; sabía que tenía el ego más alto de lo normal, pero ¿que es lo normal?, la palabra normal es tan relativa, al igual que todo, para alguien puede ser lo una situación normal, pero otra puede estar en total desacuerdo con la primera persona y pueden haber muchas más personas que opinen diferente; pero todo eso le daba lo mismo, ella era así y nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensara, pues los demás eran inferiores, seres insignificantes que no valían nada, para lo único que eran útiles era para satisfacer los deseos y necesidades de los demás, pero no porque ellos fuesen tan generosos que no prestaran atención a su persona, esos actos tenían un fin egoísta, un objetivo que los hiciera hacer sentir mejor, pues esperaban recibir un elogio, un miserable elogio de parte de los demás y de paso encontrarle sentido a su miserable existencia, la cual en el fondo no valía la pena. Por supuesto no siempre llegaba el tan anhelado elogio, pero nada perdían y si llegaba, se conformaban consigo mismos y seguían viviendo, en vez de terminar con sus vidas, que era nada más que un estorbo para las ambiciones de los demás. En cambio, los que se sentían molestados con la presencia de los arrastrados que querían su atención, se guardaban sus opiniones y les dedicaban una sonrisa y el esperado elogio, aunque fuese una mentira para no tener cargo de conciencia si decidían acabar con sus vidas y su tortura en el mundo.

Se alejó de Yuki, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el restaurante, para hacer una de las cosas que más le divertía: molestar. Aunque podría seguir molestando y fastidiando a Yuki, pero no podía gastar su juguete el primer día en que lo recibió, no, hay que hacerlo de a poco, hay que disfrutar del muñeco por más tiempo, sino sería una perdida tremenda, y eso no sería fácil de reponer, pues le había gustado, le había alegrado poder tener y gozar de otro juguete; sabía que éste nunca remplazaría a Horo-Horo, pero este último tendía a reaccionar siempre del mismo modo y eso con el tiempo se volvía aburrido, casi agotador; en cambio, éste juguete era distinto, le mostraba todo lo que sentía con los ojos, este muñeco era muy transparente con sus sentimiento, en especial cuando el temor lo invadía; un muñeco así necesitaba por el momento, uno que le diese la satisfacción de saber cada miserable reacción y cada resultado de sus actos.

Cuando se iba acercando hacia la mesa de la peli-rosada seguida por el pelinegro, reconoció a la persona que estaba sentada junto a ella, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Horo-Horo. Mientras se iba acercando se corazón se iba acelerando por la emoción y la excitación que le producía haber encontrado al peli-azul con la tontita, y eso se lo iría a restregar por la cara hasta hartarse. Por supuesto tendría que buscarse una forma sutil de hacerlo, pues no era del tipo de personas que se dejaban guiar por un impulso, el cual no los dejaba gozar del todo el momento, pues no lo exprimían al máximo hasta hacer explotar el objetivo, aunque quizá por esta vez ella lo dejaría pasar, pues no estaba con ánimo de presionar su capacidad al límite; hoy no, pues se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana y eso no la dejaba de molestar el resto del día, a pesar de que no estaba cansada, pero algo en ella le repetía una y otra vez que había dormido poco, y el simple hecho de estar fuera, le recordaba eso.

Al llegar puso su mejor sonrisa, una irónica evidentemente, se paró con una postura que mostraba superioridad, se arregló el cabello, para que no pareciera como si estuviera desesperada por encontrarlos juntos, sino que pareciera mera casualidad, y con la cabeza en alto se hizo notar con un suave carraspeo, pero uno que permitía descifrar que estaba ahí no para hacer vida social, sino para cambiar su atmósfera de paraíso a un infierno; lo que no sabía era que para el pobre de Horo-Horo, esto no era el paraíso, sino una conversación aburrida y fatigosa.

.-.-.Flash back.-.-.

Todo le había salido bien a Horo-Horo y por eso tenía una enorme y radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una que hace tiempo no se le veía, específicamente, desde que había llegado Keiko. Pero ese día era diferente, único, pues había pasado la mejor noche como desde hace mucho no, aunque no había dormido mucho, pero eso no era impedimento para que la felicidad llenara su corazón y lo hiciera volar.

A pesar de tener que ir al trabajo, nada le podría quitar esa sonrisa que llevaba, o por lo menos eso creía, hasta que sonó el teléfono, puso el auricular contra su oído con una energía que no se le había notado en el último tiempo, pero al escuchar la voz de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, su felicidad se derrumbó sobre si, aplastándolo sin consideración, como a una rata asquerosa. Era nada más y nada menos que la peli-rosada: Tamao, el infierno sobre la tierra, después de Keiko.

-¡Hola, mi amor!- le gritó por el teléfono, al saludarlo, obligándolo a alejarse del teléfono para que no le rompiese los tímpanos, aunque quizá eso le ayudaría a dejar de escuchar su voz, pero eso le impediría escuchar la voz harmoniosa de Ren.

-¿Por qué a mi?- se preguntó más bien para si que para Tamao en un susurro, compadeciéndose de si mismo al tener que soportar el acoso e la peli-rosada, porque eso era: acoso. No lo dejaba en paz en ningún momento y sabía cuando era el momento indicado para echarle a perder el día, aunque no fuese su intención, pero de seguro se debería haber dado cuenta de que él no la quería a su lado, porque había que estar muy ciego si no veía las muecas de disgusto al sólo escuchar nombrarla.

-¿Qué cosa¿Dijiste algo?- interrogó la peli-rosada al escuchar un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo pero no para entenderlo. Ella estaba segura de que era algo malo para ella, como no darse cuenta del tormento que le causaba al peli-azul con verla, pero si se daba cuenta de que no había nadie en este mundo que lo quería tanto como ella, él de seguro iría por ella y la haría suyo, de eso estaba segura, y por eso esperaría, porque ella sabía que la espera se vería recompensada tarde o temprano y ella estaría disponible en ese momento, no le importaba si eso demoraba años o décadas, ella tenía paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con una voz de viejo y cansado, como si lo hubiesen cambiado por otra persona, como si ya no fuese él, como si estuviese poseído por un demonio, por el demonio que llevaba en su interior que sólo salía a flote al verse en una situación no deseada, más bien en una situación detestada.

-Quiero que almorcemos juntos, mi amor, mi algodón de azúcar, mi ángel caído del cielo, mi …. – seguía diciendo Tamao sin respirar entre cada palabra, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!- le gritó el peli-azul en tono autoritario y cortante, logrando su objetivo, que cerrara su boca por un poco de paz que se la había arrebatado a hacer el simple hecho de llamar y molestar su tranquilidad. –No puedo, tengo un almuerzo de negocios.- se excusó, a pesar de que no era cierto, pero prefería almorzar solo que mal acompañado.

-Entonces,…. podríamos comer algo en la tarde.- propuso Tamao esperanzada, pues sabía que lo anterior era un pretexto, pero no podía tener almuerzos de negocio todo el día.

-¿Sabes? Hay un pequeño e insignificante problema…- comenzó explicando Horo-Horo a la peli-rosada para que entendiera de la forma más fácil que podía.- …. no quiero comer contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte.- terminó diciendo, con la esperanza de que este intento de que ella entendiese de que no la soportaba no le entrase por un oído y le saliese por el otro como la mayoría de las veces.

-Entonces tendré que decirle a Ren sobre nosotros. –condicionó Tamao, sacando una carta bajo la manga que Horo-Horo creía inexistente, pues no sabía como ni cuando se le había ocurrido caer tan bajo como para ocupar una mentira para atarlo a ella.

-¿Qué nosotros? No hay un nosotros. –le dijo el peli-azul cansado de la conversación tan agotadora y fastidiosa, que en el fondo ya habían tenido varias veces, pero con diferentes palabras, y siempre con el mismo resultado…. Ella seguía viviendo su cuento de hadas y él su infierno del cual no tenía escapatoria.

-No importa, mi amor, porque estoy segura de que me va a creer a mi si le cuento sobre lo nuestro, pues seria muy obvio de que tu lo negarías todo¿o no?-dijo con tono inocente Tamao, el cual no se adecuaba al a situación. –Además, también estoy segura de que tu hijastra me apoyaría a mi y no a ti, a pesar de que le caigo mal.- terminó su amenaza racionalmente, haciendo lo imposible por acorralar a Horo.

-¿A qué hora había dicho?- preguntó derrotado el peli-azul, al no poder ver escapatoria alguna.

-Aún no he dicho la hora, cariño, pero no importa. A las cuatro.

.-.-.Fin Flash Back.-.-.

Desde ese momento había estado deprimido por saber lo que le esperaba a Horo-Horo, y todo había empeorado al llegar la hija de Ren, Keiko, como siempre para echar a perder su día aún más de lño que ya estaba, como si no bastara que Tamao lo hubiese amenazado con algo que no existía, pero que de seguro tendría con que apoyarse u esa era Keiko.

-¡Hola! Supongo que me han echado de menos.- exclamó la pelirroja después de que ambos se volteasen a ver quien había llamado su atención de forma tan forzada, y al verla, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, en especial se pudo ver en sus ojos que se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si lo hubiesen planeado de antemano, pues les había salido en una sincronización excelente.

-¿Nos estás siguiendo?- preguntó el peli-azul, recobrando la seriedad en su rostro al recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había causado la aparición de Keiko, pues, a pesar de que sabía de que era un rastreador humano, no se lo había esperado, pues se suponía de que ella no salía de la casa, y menos con alguien, pues se suponía de que no tenía amigos, ella misma lo había reconocido que no era querida por los demás. -¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó después de no recibir una respuesta directa, pues le había bastado la expresión de la pelirroja que le indicaba que él simplemente tenía mala suerte y que eso ella lo iba a ocupar en su contra.

-No tenía intención de decírtelo, pero he recapacitado y seré buena contigo, así que te lo diré… - le dijo en tono sarcástico a Horo-Horo, mientras se iba acercando a éste, hasta casi poder sentir el calor que emanaba, un calor repugnante, que en su piel se sentía sucio, un calor casi sofocante. Pero como no dejaría sus sentimientos a flote, no se alejó, no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado, no dejó escapar ningún quejido; simplemente se acercó a su oído y le susurró: Mi testigo.

Luego de eso, se alejó de él, a pesar de querer hacerlo lo más rápido posible, no se apuró, se apartó con una clama casi excesiva, que, cualquiera que la conociera bien, habría notado lo que le provocaba el peli-azul, pero ese cualquiera no existía, y nunca había existido, pues no había dejado que nadie penetrara su fortaleza, la cual había construido para que nadie la pudiese herir jamás, ya que, a pesar de lo que demostraba ser, era una persona débil, asustada y cobarde. Es por eso que se había metido en las drogas, para escapar de su vida, para escapar de su realidad; y eso la avergonzaba, la hacía odiarse…. y si se odiaba a si misma, lo único que le quedaba era odiar a los demás….

-¿Testigo de qué?- cuestionó el oji-negro, al sentir la presencia de Keiko lejos de su ser, al verse libre de la cercanía de la hija de su novio, muy hija será, pero no le quitaba lo antipático y odiosa. Había intentado de todo: conocerla… no había servido, enfrentarla… tampoco, ignorarla… menos…. Ya no la toleraba, la quería fuera de su vida y en ese instante. Amaba a Ren, pero todo tenía un límite, y ella lo había cruzado hace mucho, y vaya que lo había cruzado…, nunca en su vida había sido capaz de odiar tanto, ni siquiera se creía capaz de hacerlo.

-De que tu le estás siendo infiel a mi padre.- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como si fuese la única verdad existente y no hubiese otra, y mientras decía esto Tamao sólo asentía a cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelirroja descaradamente, sin importarle que el afectado número uno sería su amado Horo-Horo, pues le convenía estar de parte de la fastidiosa de Keiko, a pesar de que sabía de la existencia del odio en ella hacia si, pero ellas podrían hacer un equipo, sólo hasta que ambos hombres se separaran definitivamente. Por supuesto sabía además de que la pelirroja había hecho una gran parte del objetivo, y que de seguro ella no tendría que hacer nada, así que mejor no se metía en la boca del lobo y sólo se quedaba observando como ella los separaba sin ofrecer su ayuda que no serviría de nada y que además, si el peli-azul se llegara a enterar, todo hipotéticamente, ella lo perdería completamente, sin siquiera haberlo tenido antes, y eso ocasionaría un problema.

-No de nuevo.- comentó Horo-Horo en tono bajo y lastimero al escuchar las palabras de Keiko, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, como si le doliera. Volvió a levantarla y observó a la pelirroja, vio cada facción de su cuerpo, figura, todo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era bien parecida, pero si no fuera por ser la persona más antipática del mundo, le caería bien, y quizá hubiesen sido amigos, pero ese hubiesen quedó en el aire, pues eso nunca pasaría al ser una suposición, una mera suposición. La observó mejor que antes y, a pesar de que el color tan peculiar de los ojos de Ren y Keiko era el mismo, no se parecían en nada, pero otra cosa, a parte de lo físico, es la primera impresión que daban, seres totalmente autoritarios y serios que les gustaba dominar, sea lo que sea, pero al conocer mejor a Ren, se dio cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, pero con la hija no fue así, quizá había sido porque no había estado dispuesto a acercarse a ella, pero tampoco después cambió su opinión.

-¡Oh, si de nuevo!- exclamó la pelirroja, después de sentir la mirada escrutadora de Horo-Horo posada sobre si, la cual la dejó indefensa por una fracción de segundo, la había dejado desnuda en un lugar público, y eso la había asustado, porque no le solía ocurrir muy a menudo, más bien nunca, nadie se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma, todos desviaban su vista hacia otra dirección, para no tener que enfrentar la suya llena de odio y rencor, el cual desbordaba de si como un río en un invierno lluvioso, como si su ser sólo pudiese emanar ese sentimiento y no otro, como si lo único que supiese hacer es odiar.

-Dulzura,..- le habló hacia Yuki, del cual se había olvidado por un momento pero que aún seguía ahí. –Recuerda, la niña rosa es Tamao y el niño celeste es Horokeu.- le dijo en un tono que se ocupa para niños pequeños, los cuales sólo entienden en ese tono agudo y chillón, el cual es molesto después, en la adultez. Por supuesto sabía de que él nunca se fijaría en los nombres de ambos, pero era para que el peli-azul creyera que al decir de que era su testigo, lo creyera en serio, a pesar de que sabía que era difícil de creer, pero con él uno nunca sabía con certeza, por lo menos en esa área era impredecible. –Ahora nos tenemos que retirar, el deber nos llama.

Lentamente, en un andar sensual y acompasado, con el cual hacía que las miradas de los demás clientes de restaurante se volteasen a verla, jugando con su pelo en un lento vaivén, sonriendo como si hubiese tenido una charla amigable, se fue del lugar, pero se detuvo al notar que su sombra o juguete, cualquiera de los dos nombres estaba bien, no la seguía. Se volteó a ver a su compañero de clase y trabajo, para ver que mierda le pasaba, y lo vio totalmente perdido, como si no supiese si ir tras ella o si alejarse lo más rápido de ella, y a pesar de que la segunda opción hubiese sido la más sensata, él emprendió su marcha hacia su dirección, pero únicamente para terminar con el bendito trabajo, en el cual no habían podido avanzar por culpa de la pelirroja, la cual parecía haber olvidado le razón por la cual se encontraban en el centro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horo se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Ren, esperando, esperando a Keiko, la causa de sus problemas, la estaba esperando para hablar de forma civilizada con ella y hacerla entrara en razón para que no le dijera nada al oji-dorado, el cual llegaría tarde ese día, puesto que tenía que terminar unos asuntos para el día siguiente; eso lo sabía, ya que Ren le había llamado para avisarle del improvisto.

Se había sentado sobre el sofá para descansar y relajarse un rato, para después tener la energía suficiente como para enfrentar a la pelirroja. Se movía sobre el sillón, sin encontrar una posición cómoda, ya que con sólo saber que pronto llegaría el ser más despreciado y aborrecido de su parte no lo dejaba relajarse. Además de todo él odiaba esperar, porque eso le hacía estar en constante alerta, cada sonido al otro lado de la puerta, cada movimiento que escuchaba, y lo pero era que cada sonido se ampliaba más, tensándolo más. Lo malo era que no llegaba nunca, desde que los estudiantes se habían marchado del lugar con la excusa de tener algo que hacer, se había quedado media hora más hasta que un dolor de cabeza lo había invadido, agravandose más mientras pasaba tiempo con Tamao, pero una vez lejos de ella se le había pasado, se había ido. Pero ahora que se encontraba esperando a la pelirroja le había vuelto el dolor, desesperándolo más.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo con tono autoritario y grave Horo al ver llegar a la joven a través del umbral de la puerta, quien lo miró de reojo, restándole importancia a lo que tuviese para decirle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella con voz cansina, apoyándose en una pared que le quedaba cerca y de la cual podía observar al peli-azul sin ningún problema, enderezándose y buscando energías para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: molestar. –¿Me vas a ofrecer dinero para comprar mi silencio o me vas a amenazar con matarme si no guardo tu secreto?- preguntó, mientras que su voz cambiaba a una llena de despotismo y ironía. Entre tanto Horo-Horo se había parado del sillón que en ese momento le parecía tan incómodo, además se sentía más débil e indefenso al ella estar parada y él sentado.

-Yo no sería capaz de caer tan bajo.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte del peli-azul, quien estaba había caminado hacia ella para poder encararla mejor.

-¿Qué acaso no es caer bajo ser infiel?- preguntó con una voz llena de ingenuidad e inocencia, molestando a Horo por usar ese tono.

-Deja de mentir, yo no le soy infiel a Ren…. – le dijo casi en un susurro, apretando los dientes para no perder el control de si mismo y que el odio que sentía por ella se manifestara de una forma deseada pero prohibida. Su aliento chocaba contra el rostro de Keiko y ambos rostros estaban muy juntos, podían sentir el calor de la otra persona y las miradas chocaban, haciendo que el aire se tensara.

Al sentirla tan cerca, Horo perdió el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, ya no podía controlar lo que su cuerpo hacia y dirigió sus manos al cuello de la blusa del uniforme de la joven, lo agarró y con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas sin delicadeza, sino con rudeza, provocando un golpe que se había alcanzado a escuchar claramente por todo el departamento. En una fracción de segundo, soltó levemente el agarre para rodear con las manos el pálido cuello de la pelirroja, notándose un gran contraste entre el color de cada piel, poco a poco empezó a ejerce presión sobre el delicado cuello, mientras que la muchacha le quitaba de a poco el tan necesitado aire, sus labios se entreabrieron en un intento desesperado por recibir aire, sus pupilas se dilataron y luego cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía, mientras que la razón del peli-azul no funcionaba correctamente, la pelirroja se aferró con los dedos a la pared y su rostro se volvía más pálido. Mientras tanto, Horo gozaba el espectáculo de Keiko sufriendo, al fin veía que ella era igual a él, que sentía dolor, que poseía sentimientos. Pero de repente, de un instante a otro, una imagen de Ren le cruzó por la cabeza y en ese momento empezó a razonar. Al verse a si mismo estrangulando a la hija de éste, se asustó de si mismo y la soltó lo más rápido posible, como si quemara el contacto de su piel con la suya. Era su sueño, siempre en sus sueños se veía matando a Keiko y luego al ver el cadáver aparecía Ren en su lugar, pero ésta vez no era un sueño, era la realidad, lo estaba viviendo.

Keiko cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, a ras del piso la pelirroja se aferraba al cuello e intentaba por todos los medios regular su respiración y sus emociones, pues en ese momentos lo único que quería era llorar sin importarle quien estuviese presente, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, nunca antes la habían tratado de matar por muy insoportable que hubiese sido.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunta una vez recobrada la compostura y controlados sus sentimiento que amenazaban con salir a flote en forma de lágrimas, pero ya no, su mente se había enfriado y su pose de superioridad había vuelto. –Como lo pensé, eres un cobarde.- le dijo despectiva y socarronamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Vamos, sigue.- le dijo alentándolo.

-¡Sal de aquí¡Vete a tu cuarto! –le ordenó a Keiko con miedo a perder el control de sus actos de nuevo, pero ella permanecía ahí, desafiante. –¡Sal de aquí!- le volvió a gritar Horo, pero ésta vez más fuerte y de una forma ensordecedora que provocó que la mirada de la pelirroja se volviera más dura y fría, entrecerrando los ojos en una señal de odio intenso.

A cada segundo que pasaba, al peli-azul le parecía escuchar con más claridad la respiración dela pelirroja, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más fuerte y audible, como si estuviese tratando de tragarse todo lo que tenía para decirle. Su pecho se expandía y se contraía una y otra vez, más notoriamente, hasta que desapareció de la vista de Horo-Horo, y luego de un rato alcanzó a escuchar como Keiko cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un golpe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acababa de llegar y se encontró con el departamento a oscuras, o por lo menos por los lugares que había pasado que no eran muchos, pero era extraño, se sentía incomodo, sentía la atmósfera densa. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente era que de seguro estaban dormidos, aunque había esperado otra cosa al llegar: había imaginado un lugar lleno de sangre y a ambos peleando, quizá no tan exagerado, pero algo parecido.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos a su dormitorio, arrastrando los pies; al entrar, se tuvo que tapar los ojos, pues había sido un cambio muy brusco, de completa oscuridad a una luz extremadamente luminosa. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la claridad de la luz, una vez acostumbrados buscó a Horo-Horo con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, con los brazos caídos y la cabeza inclinada, evitando que el oji-dorado pudiese ver la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Ren preocupado al ver a su pareja tan decaída como estaba en ese momento, pues no era normal en él, simplemente no era él.

-No aguanto más….- comenzó diciendo con la voz quebrada a penas audible. -Me saca de quicio…. Y hoy estuve a punto de….- pero se detuvo, pues las palabras no le salían, además temía por la reacción del oji-dorado, pues no era un hecho muy reconfortante. Ren simplemente le escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpirlo o presionarlo, pues con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo conocía bien y no era bueno forzarlo a decir algo que había decidido guardarse para si mismo. –Esto tiene que terminar ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el oji-dorado intrigado por la respuesta de su pareja, además dudaba que lo que él había entendido hubiera sido la intención de Horo.

-Tienes que elegir.- le dijo cortante, levantando la cabeza para fijar su vista en los ojos de su novio, el cual se mostraba sorprendido por la respuesta.

-¿Elegir¿Elegir qué?- le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido una vez que se hubo recobrado de la sorpresa, sin saber si el peli-azul se refería a lo que había entendido él.

-A quien prefieres, si a ella o a mi.- le dijo sin vacilar en su respuesta, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba al frente de Ren.

-Tiene que haber otra solución.- trató de disuadir a Horo para que deje esa absurda idea, porque le era muy difícil, pues ambos estaban grabados profundo en su corazón.

-No, no la hay….. ahora tienes que elegir, ella o yo.- persistió sin dar su brazo a torcer, sabiendo que de eso dependía su felicidad, pero confiaba en Ren, confiaba en que elegiría lo correcto….

To be continued…..

¡¡¡¡Gomen nasai!!!! No fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero necesitaba un buen descanso, además de que en época de clases me es más difícil, por algo tengo la segunda mejor nota de mi curso, pero bueno…. Eso no importa, sólo quiero dejarles en claro que me demore lo que me demore, no abandonaré este fanfic, aunque me aburra de él, aunque llegue a odiar Shaman King, nada va a impedir que lo termine.

Les quiero agradecer el que hayan leído este capítulo a pesar de la demora y de paso también lo reviews, pues son un incentivo para seguir escribiendo, aunque demore la actualización, espero que no dejen de leer mi historia y les agradecería que me manden un review.

Si los personajes cambiaron o se volvieron más pesimistas, es porque estoy siendo influenciada por un libro que leí hace poco que es _El perfume_ de Patrick Süskind.

Les advierto que por lo menos en las vacaciones de invierno no actualizaré, pues no tengo acceso a Internet en mi casa y lo tengo que hacer por el colegio. Trataré de no demorarme tanto para la próxima…

Bye.


	8. CapVIII Soledad

La Mentira De Una Mujer

**La Mentira De Una Mujer**

Fuyu-sama

**Cap.VII - Soledad**

Después de eso, silencio, sólo se podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambos, nada ni nadie rompía el silencio que se había formado después de las palabras de Horo-Horo, pues el futuro de ambos dependía de la decisión de Ren, su felicidad, todo…. A pesar de que el peli-azul se estuviese muriendo con la espera, con el tiempo que se demoraba oji-dorado en decidir, él se moría por dentro, sabía que se podría arrepentir de lo exigido a su pareja, si es que lo seguía siendo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ser fuerte, pues o sino él se convertiría en un criminal, en un asesino…, y eso no lo quería por ningún motivo, no quería pasar años en prisión por haberse manchado sus manos con la sangre de Keiko.

De repente sintió los brazos de Ren abrazándolo fuerte contra si, en un abrazo cálido y hasta en cierto punto desesperado; al principio Horo sintió felicidad y alivio, pues era de lo más seguro una señal de que el elegido sería él, estaba seguro de eso, pues era la única razón que pudiese haber para que reaccionara de ese modo, no se le ocurría otra motivación por el cual lo abrazara así, y lo abrazó.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del oji-dorado, por sentir a Horo tan cerca, pero sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas, al parecer el peli-azul estaba confundido por su forma de reaccionar, pero era demasiado pedir, sabía que esto le dolería, le dolería separarse de Horo-Horo, de la calidez de sus brazos, de su cuerpo.

-Te voy a extrañar.- le susurró cerca del oído, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, para disfrutar de él mientras dure el abrazo, mientras lo tuviese cerca para impregnarse con su aroma, para grabar en su cuerpo su calor, para tenerlo presente aunque estuviese lejos, lejos de él…. Aunque sabía que le haría daño, le heriría el recordarlo, mientras él ya no estuviese ahí, con él, acompañándolo en la soledad del departamento, pues sabía que su hija no estaría para siempre con él, pero, sabiendo eso, no la abandonaría, nunca….

Luego del que parecía un interminable abrazo, Ren se separó de él, se alejó bajando la cabeza, para que no viera la expresión de su rostro, la cual no podía evitar, por más que lo tratara. No es que le diere vergüenza que el peli-azul lo viera así, pero no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sino no podría contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Así que salió de la habitación, dejando a Horo-Horo solo, mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa que acababa de recibir.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte.- le dijo Ren antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, dejando en la habitación a un Horo-Horo totalmente perplejo. No sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si enojarse o simplemente resignarse, pues en parte era su culpa, ya que él fue quien puso a Ren entre le espada y la pared, fue él quien lo obligó a elegir, a decidirse por uno de los dos, y él había perdido, era él quien tenía que desaparecer de la vida del oji-dorado, era él quien se tenía que ir….. y le dolía….

Como por arte de magia su cuerpo se empezó a mover, comenzó buscando una maleta, luego sacó su ropa del armario, la dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en la susodicha maleta, todo lentamente, sus movimientos apenas y los podía controlar, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, y su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, lo veía claramente como si estuviera viendo una película, la cual era retrocedida y puesta en reproducir otra vez; las imágenes, los sonidos, todo se repetía sin cesar, torturándolo con cada segundo que pasaba, pues si no se lo hubiese pedido, nada de esto estaría pasando… no estaría sufriendo de esa manera….

Cuando hubo terminado de buscar lo esencial, lo justo y necesario para poder subsistir fuera de su hogar, lo demás lo iría a recoger al día siguiente… en un momento en que Ren no estuviese para ahorrarse el dolor de verlo, el dolor de perderlo, de abandonarlo…. A pesar de que le había dicho que podía quedarse, sabía que eso era imposible, sabía que la conversación tarde o temprano se volvería a repetir, que él volvería a perder el control, que eso volvería a estallar, y quizá podría terminar peor de lo que ya había acabado esa vez.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un pasillo a oscuras, las luces estaban apagadas, sólo se veía la tenue luz que traspasaba las cortinas de las ventanas, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida en total silencio, tratando de que ni siquiera su respiración fuese audible, siguió caminando con paso lento, levantando la maleta para que no hiciera algún sonido al ser arrastrada sobre el piso, pero cuando quiso girar la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, escuchó la voz de Ren desde el living.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó el oji-dorado al peli-azul al verlo pasar frente a sus ojos tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero eso no estaba en sus capacidades. Al escuchar su voz, enseguida se detuvo, como si su cuerpo sólo le obedeciera a Ren, haciendo caso omiso de lo que su cerebro le mandaba, ignorando por completo sus ordenes. Se volteó a verlo, estaba sentado en un sillón, sólo se alcanzaba a ver con dificultad su silueta. –Al parecer no quieres quedarte.- comentó más para si que para Horo con decepción, al ver un brillo de determinación en los ojos de éste, la determinación de marcharse.

-No es que no quiera quedarme, sino que no puedo quedarme.- le explicó con tristeza, sintiendo un espacio en su interior vacío, sintiendo su corazón hecho pedazos, pero él era terco y no daría su brazo a torcer, no, ese tipo de acciones no existían en su vida, nunca, aunque se estuviera muriendo, se dejaría convencer de lo contrario a sus convicciones, era su decisión y la tendría que aceptar con sus consecuencias, aunque eso significase sacrificar lo mejor de su vida, por supuesto, si algo cambiaba, si se volvía a dar la oportunidad de volver a su vida que había decidido abandonar hace cinco segundos atrás, sin la fastidiosa de Keiko, él la tomaría, él gustoso volvería a los brazos de su único dueño, el dueño de su cuerpo, alma y corazón. Y con esos pensamientos y la esperanza de que algo pasara, cualquier cosa, para volver con Ren, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y desapareció del departamento, dejando un silencio incómodo y un espacio vacío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había manejado un buen rato por las calles de la cuidad, las cuales parecían abandonadas, oscuras, pero principalmente sin vida, todas las luces apagadas en las casas, las únicas luces que permanecían encendidas eran las de los bares y clubes nocturnos, en los cuales le apetecía entrar y olvidarse de sus penas y miserias, pero aun así pasó de largo, no tenía las fuerzas ni los ánimos necesarios para salir del coche y dirigirse hacia uno de esos locales, sencillamente no podía, así que siguió su marcha hacia la periferia de la cuidad, en donde se encontraba la mayoría de las casas, mejor dicho, la casa en donde se había decidido pedir alojamiento, a pesar de la hora, pues por ningún motivo iba a dormir en el interior del auto, y prefería ir a donde un amigo que ir a un hotel, en donde lo único que lograría sería deprimirse más.

Al llegar al frente de la casa, notó que todas las luces del interior estaban apagadas, y temió despertar a los habitantes de esa casa, pero aún así se estacionó al frente de ella, salió del auto y se fue hacia la puerta, dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió a tocar el timbre, y así lo hizo. Esperó un rato hasta que vio la figura de Yho en la puerta en bata de dormir, mientras bostezaba.

Al reparar el Asakura en la persona que se encontraba molestándolo a las 3:00 am., se sorprendió, pues nunca se había esperado encontrar al peli-azul, en especial con esa cara que irradiaba tristeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo invitó a entrar, para llevarlo al living. Lo invitó a sentarse en el único sillón que había en esa habitación, mientras se sentaba a la vez en él.

Después de escuchar la razón de su presencia en su casa, le ofreció la habitación que estaba libre en ese momento para que se quedase el tiempo que necesitara, pues le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo requerían. Muy agradecido Horo-Horo se dirigió a la susodicha habitación y se acostó en ella, pero a pesar de la comodidad, de la calidez de la cama, de lo acogedora de la casa, no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues no dejó de pensar en Ren y su última conversación que tuvo con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keiko, quien se había despertado de un golpe, pues aún le daba vueltas en su cabeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aún recordaba el miedo que le había producido la mirada del peli-azul, aún le aterraba el momento en que le hacía falta el aire, aún podía sentir el horror de tenerlo tan cerca, sus manos sobre su cuello ejerciendo una fuerza brutal sobre éste; estos recuerdos provocaban que ella se estremeciera por el terror; cuando intentaba dormir, volvía a vivir ese momento; aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, aunque quisiera hacerse la fuerte, le daba miedo tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara, por eso, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche no salía de su habitación, por eso prefería estar encerrada en ella hasta el día siguiente, para que nada similar le pudiese pasar, pues sabía que Horo-Horo no sería tan estúpido de intentar algo en su contra en presencia de Ren.

Ya había amanecido y ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, vestida, con la cabeza inclinada, dormitando, pero como no quería soñar, no quería revivir el momento aterrador que vivió el día anterior, trataba de mantenerse en despierta, por eso simplemente esperaba a que llegase una hora prudente para levantarse e ir a tomar desayuno, pues sería extraño que se levantara dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado. Ya que había tenido una mala noche, el cansancio estaba grabado en su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos y bajo ellos tenía unas ojeras notorias, las cuales delataban la falta de sueño. Pero eso no era lo único distinto a todas las mañanas, además se había puesto una bufanda, la cual le cubría el cuello y unas heridas y moretones, producto de lo ocurrido. No el importaba que el sol hubiese salido, que hiciese calor, que no hubiese ninguna nube en el cielo y que el viento no soplara una brisa fría, aún así se había puesto la bufanda.

Salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina, pues quería desayunar, ya que la noche anterior ni siquiera había podido hacerlo, pues después de lo ocurrido con Horo-Horo, no volvió a salir de su dormitorio, además le dolía la garganta con sólo tragar. Lentamente, con pasos sigilosos se acercó al living, el cual conducía a la cocina, pero todo parecía sombrío, las cortinas cerradas, ni una ampolleta prendida, no tenía vida, parecía una casa abandonada, pero limpia. Fue a la cocina, pero estaba igual que el living, vacío. Y lo peor, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, sólo su propia respiración era audible, y a cada paso que daba le parecía escuchar otro detrás de si, como si la estuviesen siguiendo, pero al darse vuelta, no había nadie, sólo una tenue sombra que producían los rayos del sol que habían atravesado las nubes y las cortinas, haciendo que la luz fuese más débil.

Se dirigió, luego de haber comprobado de que no había nadie ni en la cocina ni en el living, a la habitación de su padre, al llegar tocó la puerta suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, tocó nuevamente, un poco más fuerte, …silencio. Acercó su oreja a la puerta para descubrir si podía alcanzar a escuchar algo de adentro de la habitación, cualquier cosa, pero nada. Intentó de todo para saber si alguien se encontraba en ella, hizo de todo lo que se le ocurrió para no irrumpir en la habitación, pues no quería que la retaran por no saber respetar la privacidad de los demás, aunque ya los había interrumpido muchas veces, pero eso era únicamente porque no se buscaban un lugar apropiado. Pero la preocupación de haberse convertido en huérfana le asustaba, ya que sabía que el peli-azul era capaz de cualquier cosa, por eso se decidió a entrar, tenía la excusa perfecta, pues nadie le contestaba, era lógico que se inquietara. Colocó una mano sobre la manilla, la giró y al empujar, ésta permanecía cerrada.

Derrotada volvió a la cocina con la cabeza llena de preguntas, no entendía el por qué del silenció, ni que ella hubiese hecho algo malo, todo lo contrario, ella era la víctima. Se sentía herida, le molestaba ser ignorada, le molestaba que no le hiciesen caso, además se sentía abandonada, al igual cuando su madre se había suicidado, aunque en esa vez también había sentido alivio, pero la sensación de alivio ésta vez no estaba, brillaba por su ausencia, y lo peor era que realmente estaba preocupada, pero no era bueno romperse la cabeza por algo, si sabía que no podría hacer nada, así que simplemente desayunó rápido y luego se fue a clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez terminadas las clases, la pelirroja se puso en marcha hacia el departamento, pues presentía que algo había ocurrido, no podía especificarlo, pero era un sentimiento que la molestaba y que no se había ido por todo el día. Con paso rápido caminó sobre la vereda, cruzó casi corriendo la calle. Luego de haber caminado durante un buen rato su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, su bolso en donde llevaba sus útiles escolares le pesaba el doble, los hombros le dolían, y no tenía dinero para pagar el metro, así que nada podía hacer para impedir ese sufrimiento que se apoderaba de ella.

Una vez en el ascensor del departamento de su padre, se recargó contra una pared de éste para poder descansar, pues era un viaje bastante largo desde su escuela hasta su departamento, aunque todavía no se explicaba el por qué le había dado la impresión de que el camino había sido más largo cuando volvía que cuando iba. De seguro era porque tenía todo el día detrás de sí, pensó ella sin hacer caso a esa sensación que tenía todo el día, pero no le importaba, porque sea lo que fuera, era sólo un presentimiento y nada más, y ¿en qué podría cambiar un miserable sentimiento en su vida?... En nada…..

Cuando las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, ella tomó sus cosa, las cuales había tirado al suelo cuando había entrado, y caminó, con sus fuerzas recobradas, hacia el departamento. Su bolso se había vuelto más ligero al igual que sus pies, ya no sentía el cansancio que minutos la había invadido. Sus pasos se dirigieron sin vacilar hasta la puerta del departamento, en donde se detuvieron. En frente de la susodicha puerta empezó a buscar las llaves para abrirla en los bolsillos, pero se detuvo al recordar que las había puesto en su bolso, buscó allí algo desesperada, pues se estaba cansando de pasar tiempo fuera de la comodidad de un hogar, a pesar de que no fuera el suyo. Una vez que halló las tan necesitadas llaves, una sensación de alivia la inundó, ya que sabía que si no las tuviese, no podría entrar, al saber que nadie le abriría si tocaba la puerta, puesto que el departamento estaba tan desierto en la mañana y de seguro no había cambiado drásticamente desde ese entonces.

Introdujo la llave correspondiente para abrir la puerta en la cerradura, la abrió y se encontró todo igual, nada había cambiado, las cosas yacían en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, las cortinas seguían cerradas, obstruyendo el paso de la luz del exterior, seguía estando todo en penumbras, dándole un toque lúgubre y de desolación a la habitación. Con su mirada recorrió el living, y luego de un rato se percató de un cambio, sobre el sillón se encontraba alguien, el cual reconoció enseguida. Su padre se encontraba recostado sobre éste, durmiendo, y a su lado se hallaba una botella que alguna vez habían contenido algún dulce licor y cerca de ella había una copa que estaba llena hasta la mitad de lo que había dentro la botella, clara señal de que había querido ahogar sus penas en ese licor que notoriamente había atontado sus sentidos hasta haberse apoderado de él, inundándolo en un sueño profundo, pero a la vez inquieto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja buscó una manta que había encontrado en su pieza, volvió hacia el living, se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible al sillón en el cual yacía recostado su padre, pues no quería despertarlo, además ya era muy tarde, así que no tendría sentido despertarlo. Cubrió a Ren con la manta con cuidado, pues ya había empezado a helar y la calefacción estaba apagada, pero como se iría a acostar ella también, no valía la pena encenderla. En puntillas volvió a su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido y que la madera no tronara tanto a cada paso que daba, a pesar de sus dudas que tenía, pues le parecía raro que su padre se encontrara así y que todo estuviese sin cuidar, dejado a la mano de Dios. A las preguntas sin contestar les encontraría sus repuestas al día siguiente, pues las exigiría a su padre sin dudar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al despertar en la mañana, se levantó sin vacilar, pues tenía prisa, se vistió sin detenerse a pensar en que era lo que se estaba poniendo y partió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió al living para ver si su padre aún se encontraba sobre el sillón durmiendo, pero para su decepción, no había nadie allí, pero la manta estaba bien doblada sobre él, señalando que lo que había visto anoche no había sido un juego de su imaginación. Además las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar los rayos del sol, dando una sensación cálida y acogedora. Después se fue directo a la habitación de Ren, al llegar se encontró con la puerta que conducía a esa habitación cerrada. Respiró profundamente, con la esperanza de que la puerta estuviese abierta y no llevarse de nuevo la decepción de no poder entrara y tener que tragarse las preguntas sin contestar que la carcomían por dentro. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la manilla, la giró y…. ¡estaba abierta!

Al entrar se encontró con una habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol, la cama estaba intacta, como si nadie la hubiese ocupado, todo estaba en su lugar, no como ella había creído en un principio. La pelirroja se había imaginado que todo estaría en penumbras, que todo estaría desordenado, como en la noche anterior cuando ella había visto a su padre durmiendo en el sillón o quizá peor. Creía que iba a encontrar las cosas tiradas en el suelo, esparcido por toda la pieza, pero era todo lo contrario. Lo que la contrarió aún más, fue que ésta estuviese completamente vacía.

Con paso calmado se dirigió hacia el baño para ver si había alguien ahí, pero al pasar cerca del armario, se percató de que solamente estaban las cosas de Ren, la ropa de Horo-Horo había desaparecido, ya no estaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había visto al peli-azul, ni había escuchado su voz, no había tenido que lidiar con su presencia. Esa era una sensación casi de liberación advertir que éste había desparecido de su vida, que se había rendido. Ella había ganado, ella había salido victoriosa en la guerra contra el peli-azul, pues ella seguía en el departamento, que ahora podía llamar hogar, y él no. Ahora se sentía segura en este departamento, pues ya no sentía la constante vigilancia de Horo sobre sí, esperando que cometiese algún error, buscando una razón para hacerla desparecer de su vida, pero no lo había logrado.

Con eso en mente, con la alegría de sentirse vencedora, fue hacia la cocina para preparase el desayuno, pues poco a poco se le hacía tarde para ir al colegio. Al llegar allí, un grito salió de su garganta por el susto que le causó ver a su padre en la cocina, pues no se había imaginado que estuviese ahí, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza; ella estaba segura de que se había ido a olvidar sus desdichas en un vaso que contuviese algún trago con alcohol en un bar sombrío, pero no, él se encontraba ahí, parado justo al frente de ella, sonriente, pero claramente una sonrisa falsa y poco convincente, con un vaso con agua en sus manos, seguramente para tomar alguna pastilla para remediar el dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca, pues era obvio que anoche se le había pasado algunas copas de más, en especial ahora que ella sabía la razón de su melancolía, además se notaba que no había dormido bien por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, que al mismo tiempo se veían cansados.

-El desayuno está listo, así que puedes tomar asiento.-le dijo tratando de ocultar un leve temblor que se producía amenazando con mostrar su debilidad y su tristeza, pues aún no superaba el cambio que se había producido desde que Horo-Horo se había ido, mejor dicho, desde que Keiko había llegado a vida, pues, a pesar de ser su hija, en el fondo seguía siendo una extraña a la cual tenía que cuidar forzosamente, no es que la odiara, sino que le faltaba la costumbre de tener una adolescente viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Cierto que él alguna vez lo había sido, como cualquier ser humano común y corriente, pero es muy distinto ser uno y criar a uno, en especial porque apareció de la noche a la mañana y no estaba preparado, pero era muy tarde…., tenía que asumir la responsabilidad, tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, aunque le costara su felicidad.

Al mirar la pelirroja la mesa, notó que sólo habían dos puestos sobre ella, afirmando sus sospechas aún no comprobadas, a menos de que hubiese desayunado antes para evitarla por lo ocurrido hace dos noches atrás, que con solamente recordarlo, un ligero escalofría recorría su espalda, pues aún había sido muy reciente, además de que sí apreciaba su vida, por muy miserable que fuese. No, tenía que haberse ido, porque sino no había razón de lo depresivo que estaba su padre, además todas las pistas, todo lo que había visto le indicaba que ya no estaba. Pero a pesar de que estaba segura en su totalidad de que se había marchado, sólo faltaba la aseveración de su padre. Aún así no se sentía plenamente feliz, había algo en lo profundo de su corazón que no se lo dejaba, algo que la inquietaba, y era ver a su padre así, destrozado, pues, a pesar de tratar de esconderlo, no le resultaba.

Caminó hacia su puesto, movió la silla para poder sentarse en ella, al igual que Ren, quien empieza a comer, por el contrario a su hija, quien lo observa inquisitivamente, tratando de ver en sus gestos, sus movimientos alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Muy ensimismado en el desayuno el Tao no se dio cuenta de que Keiko lo miraba, hasta que levantó la vista y notó que ella ni siquiera había tocado su plato.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de Keiko, pues no era normal en ella que se quedase viendo a alguien y tampoco que se asustase por cualquier cosa, además parecía que estaba de buen humor, cosa que no se le notaba muy seguido.

-Es que el departamento parece inusualmente… ¿cómo decirlo…?- dijo con voz pausada y pensativa, alargando la pausa para dejarlo en suspenso, hasta que como por arte de magia se le vino la palabra que buscaba y continuó: - ….vacío.

-¡Ah! Ya veo.- manifestó Ren al recibir la respuesta de Keiko, la cual no le sorprendió, pues cualquiera se daría cuenta de que había algo diferente, pero como no quería dar mayores explicaciones, lo único que dijo fue: - Si, bueno, hubo algunos cambios, pero... – hizo una ademán con las manos, como restándole importancia a lo sucedido.- Nada que valga la pena mencionar.- por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, a la única persona que le había abierto su corazón se había ido y se encontraba destruido por dentro, pero no iba a demostrarlo tan fácilmente, pues no quería que los demás lo viesen como un ser débil y vulnerable, así que era mejor callar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó, poniendo en duda lo dicho por su padre, pues Keiko sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero quizá no le estaba mintiendo sólo a ella, sino a si mismo, quizás la realidad le dolía demasiado y no era capaz de aceptar que el peli-azul se haya ido, quizás su sufrimiento era tan grande que le impedía ver la verdad, y ella sería la encargada de abrirle los ojos, ella se encargaría de que viera el mundo con los mismos que los de ella, le mostraría que sufrir por Horo-Horo no valía la pena, que era sufrir por nada, que había cosas mejores en la vida que un tipo ruidoso con complejo de psicópata. Cada vez que se acordaba de la vez en que trató de matarla el odio en su corazón crecía y le hacía querer vengarse con más vehemencia, pero al cabo de un rato su odio disminuía y se olvidaba de la venganza que estaba ideando antes, y lo mismo había pasado esta vez, cuando se había acordado de ese suceso ella había querido buscar a Horo-Horo por cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario y exterminarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se le había ocurrido, y luego no dejar rastro de su presencia; pero después de unos minutos se había calmado y volvió a preocuparse por su padre que bajo sus ojos parecía bastante afligido. -¿Realmente me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que ha sucedido en este departamento? - preguntó incrédula, herida en su orgullo por creerla alguien tan falta de inteligencia como para no notar lo obvio.

-No es eso, es que …- trató de explicar, pero nada se le ocurría en ese momento, ninguna idea creíble, lo único que podía decir para salir de esa situación era decir la verdad, la cual le oprimía el pecho y lo torturaba, pero aún así no pudo, porque fue interrumpido en su intento por su hija.

-No puedes seguir así, tienes que aceptar que él se fue, tienes que abrir los ojos…. -dijo exaltándose cada vez más al momento de hablar, pues los propósitos que ella se imponía ella los cumplía, y uno de éstos era traer a su padre a la realidad. –Yo sé que es difícil, pero tienes que despertar de ese sueño en el que estas viviendo, porque sólo así podrás ser realmente feliz. Si él no fue capaz de apreciarme tal como soy, si no supo apreciar a TU hija, significa que no te quería lo suficiente.- dijo éstas palabras llenas de entusiasmo, pues se esforzaba en todo lo que creía y hacía por voluntad propia.

-Quizá tengas razón…- le dijo con voz baja el mayor, aún con la duda de que si había hecho lo correcto o no, pero cada vez que ese pensamiento lo invadía, se decía a si mismo que no podría dejar a Keiko sola, aunque sufría constantemente desde la partida de Horo-Horo, no dejaría que su tristeza se notara para no desanimar a su hija y hacerla ver como culpable de su dolor, a pesar de que en parte lo era. Y con esto en mente, un suspiro silencioso escapó de sus labios, pero los agudos oídos de su hija lo habían captado.

-Si sigues así no me sorprendería que te suicidases; estoy segura de que si yo no estuviese aquí, ya lo hubieses hecho.- le dijo con un tono cruel e irónico por el dolor que ella encontraba innecesario, además no creía que el sentimiento del amor existiese, creía que era una ilusión que la gente se creaba para encontrar una razón para vivir, y que luego sufrían para hacer esa ilusión más creíble, para ellos sentirse vivos en su miseria, pero que nada era real.

-Si tu no estuvieses aquí, él no se hubiese ido.- le contestó Ren dolido por el tono de voz que había empleado su hija al decirle lo anterior. A pesar de que hace un momento no había querido que se sintiese culpable, ahora eso había cambiado, pues sentía como si ella se hubiese burlado de sus sentimientos, de su dolor.

-¿Quieres decir, que tu estás así por mi culpa?- preguntó algo exaltada y ofendida por el comentario que anteriormente había dicho su padre, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse, pero su padre en un movimiento rápido impidió su marcha al agarrarla por el brazo. Se volvió a sentar, pero aún seguía sentida por el observación de su padre, pues le daba la impresión que el la aceptaba en su departamento solo por un sentimiento de obligación y lástima; y lo último que deseaba era que la compadecieran, pues de nada le servía, no le alegraba el día que la mirasen con ojos llenos de misericordia, tampoco le ayudaba en sus día a día al recordar cada episodio de su vida en el que había sufrido, no le servía en lo absoluto.

-No, yo no te estoy echando la culpa, nunca fue mi intensión hacerte sentir culpable… -mintió al ver la reacción de su hija, pues no esperaba que a ella le importase lo que él pensase de ella y su opinión de que ella se quedara con él. Al final se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso, así que agregó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Keiko escuchara: -… además fue mi elección.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida, pues según lo que ella creía, la decisión de marcharse era únicamente de Horo-Horo por no soportarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, él era una de las pocas personas que no la miraba con lástima, más bien la miraba con odio, algo que toleraba mejor que la compasión, pues por lo menos ella sabía como responder a ese sentimiento, pero no sabía como o que hacer cuando la miraban con pena.

-Bueno, pues… él me obligó a elegir entre tu y él, y yo te escogí a ti.- dijo lo anterior en un tono todavía más bajo que antes, pero lo suficientemente firme como para demostrar que no cambiaría su decisión, pues él se podía cuidar lo bastantemente bien como para sobrevivir solo en esa ciudad, en cambio Keiko acababa de llegar de China, así que no conocía bien la ciudad, además no conocía a muchas personas que la pudiesen amparar y no ganaba dinero por su cuenta, así que tampoco podría alquilar una habitación, aunque la veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir, pero ¿qué clase de padre sería si la abandonaba?

Al escuchar ese comentario de su padre, Keiko sintió algo parecido a una opresión en el pecho, la cual le impedía respirar con normalidad, jamás había esperado que alguien la llegase a elegir a ella en vez de otra persona, en ese momento se había llegado a sentir querida por primera vez, un sentimiento tan desconocido como nuevo; y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había actuado mal., que la tristeza de su padre se debía a ella y nadie más tenía la culpa. Aunque creía que Ren la había elegido por ese sentimiento que invade a cualquier persona normal cuando tiene que hacerse cargo de otro, el sentimiento de obligación de cuidarla, pero a la vez sentía algo cálido en su corazón.

-Hoy tendremos que usar el metro para movilizarnos, pues tengo que llevar el auto a la revisión técnica.- le informó Ren a Keiko luego de una larga pausa, en que ambos se concentraron en comer y no se atrevieron interrumpir el silencio que se había formado, pues no sabían además como empezar una charla después de la que ya habían tenido minutos atrás, la cual les había abierto los ojos a ambos acerca de algo del otro; a Keiko le había mostrado de que ella había sido elegida antes que Horo-Horo y Ren se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de lo que aparentaba su hija, podía llegara a sentirse ofendida por algo y no quedarse siempre como si no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

-OK.- fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estaba lleno de gente y ésta ya casi se colgaba de las lámparas del metro. Había toda clase de gente menos los de clase alta, pues ellos tenían la plata suficiente como para comprar todos los días un auto nuevo. Las personas se aferraban a algo para no caer con el movimiento del metro, en especial los más viejos y débiles, los cuales a penas les quedaban fuerzas para seguir caminando, pero como no les quedaba otra, no tenían opción. Además se sentía en todos lados a las personas pegadas al cuerpo, pues al estar lleno el metro apenas quedaba espacio para que la gente se moviera.

Al fin Ren había llegado a la estación en donde podría salir de esa masa de gente que lo aprisionaba en el metro, la cual apenas le había dejado salir por no poder moverse libremente a través de ésta. Una vez afuera empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, la cual lo llevaría hacia la superficie, hacia la luz del sol, pero antes de alcanzar la escalera vio a alguien que conocía perfectamente, alguien que lo hacía estremecerse tan solo con su presencia: Horo-Horo. Al divisarlo, automáticamente se detuvo, empezando a pensar en que le diría, se sentía como un adolescente a punto de declararse por primera vez, pero no lo podía evitar, su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse y sentía como la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas, aunque al verlo un sentimiento de culpa lo había invadido, Ren esperaba con fuerza que él lo entendiese, que supiese el por qué eligió a Keiko y no a él, y que lo perdonase y no sintiera rencor.

Faltaba tan poco para que estuviera cerca, así que los nervios se incrementaron, al punto en que le había empezado a doler el estómago. Cuando estuvo casi en frente de él, hizo un ademán de saludo, sin lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero Horo-Horo pasó de largo sin siquiera detenerse, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, con una indeferencia que le calaba hondo en el corazón y le dolía, sentía algunas lágrimas amenazar con caer desde sus ojos, sentía una soledad rodearlo como nunca antes, la tristeza había aumentado enormemente en su alma, era como esos golpes que uno siente, pero no sabe que fue lo que lo causó, esos golpes que te duelen antes de darte cuenta del golpe en sí. Cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía, tan solo con respirar su dolor se incrementaba. El intentar detener sus lágrimas le impedía sacar su miseria y sufrimiento, así que le dio paso libre a que surcaran por su rostro, humedeciéndolo y enrojeciendo sus ojos.

Cabizbajo salió de la estación y al ver la luz del día, ésta le parecía lúgubre, todo le parecía gris y toda alegría que hubiese podido sentir se había desvanecido. Maldiciendo su ingenuidad por creer que no sentiría rencor por lo sucedido, caminó a través de las calles, sin fijarse en que ese día el sol brillaba con todo esplendor, pues había algo que le impedía que le llegase los rayos del sol, como una nube que solo lo cubría a él y que lo seguía a todas partes. Todo se veía para él tan monótono y sin gracia, casi ya no le quedaban ganas de vivir, sólo había una persona que lo hacía mantenerse en pie, y ella era Keiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había vuelto a la casa de Yho, después de haber ido al trabajo, estaba agotado, pues se había concentrado tanto en ocuparse en algo, sólo para no pensar en él, para no sufrir. Pero no había servido, porque nada de lo que hiciera le hacía pensar en otra cosa, se esforzaba tanto en no pensar que terminaba pensando más en él, se esforzaba tanto en tener algo que hacer, pero no podía concentrarse; lo hacía todo mal, todo lo que intentaba hacer le salía al revés, así que le habían dado el testo del día libre en el trabajo para que no estorbara.

Pero para empeorar el día, cuando volvía al lugar en que se estaba residiendo momentáneamente, lo había visto en la estación del metro, justo en ese momento el mundo se había detenido y en una fracción de segundo todo se desmoronó sobre él; no quería verlo, no quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor que lo estaba matando, no quería sentir una vez más como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Al verlo sintió unas ganas de asirlo por el brazo y hacerlo entrar en razón, o sino decirle que estaba dispuesto a volver, a pesar de la presencia de Keiko; pero no, no lo iba a hacer, porque… bueno, no estaba seguro del por qué, si era por no dar marcha atrás, por ser terco, o por el odio que sentía por Keiko. Fuera una o la otra no importaba, porque ambas eran lo suficiente como para impedir que pareciese desesperado por volver a su antiguo hogar. Así que decidió ignorarlo, ya que sabía que si dirigía su mirada hacia Ren, todos los sentimientos que había estado intentando enterrar en el fondo de su corazón, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él, volverían a la superficie y esto sería como un detonante para que él se desmoronara junto con todo lo demás.

Por supuesto que una vez dentro del metro se había arrepentido de haber reaccionado así, quería parar el metro y volver corriendo para decirle que lo perdonara por haberlo puesto en esa situación de tener que elegir y que lo amaba, tuviese la descendencia que tuviese, que soportaría a su hija, hasta que se fuese, si total, ¿qué son 3 años? Son 1095 días, 26280 horas, 1576800 minutos…., bien, si uno ve esas cifras se desanima enseguida, pero habría que descontarle las horas de trabajo… y las horas en que se duerme, y trataría de salir muy seguido.

Pero no detuvo el metro, no corrió de vuelta hacia Ren, no le dijo que lo perdonara ni que lo amaba… se dejó llevar por el metro, sin hacer nada al respecto, simplemente se quedó ahí, imaginando lo que habría pasado si hubiese vuelto por su felicidad, si hubiese vuelto a la persona que amaba, si hubiese hecho algo… pero nada pasó…. todo quedó en un "si"… toda oportunidad de cambiar su situación se desvaneció….

Ahora estaba acostado sobre el sillón, en que Yho lo había recibido la noche en que se había ido del acogedor calor de su hogar y su única compañía había sido la soledad. Estaba oscureciendo y no había luz alguna encendida en la casa ni afuera, solo se podía ver la luz de los autos, la que se movía de lugar a la misma velocidad del auto del cual provenía y luego desaparecía; se podía escuchar los neumáticos de estos autos rozar contra el pavimento frío de las calles, como se acercaba y se alejaba de aquella casa que parecía tan sombría y cargada de desolación y dolor.

Ya ni siquiera estaba en la casa, ni siquiera en este mundo en el cual sólo conseguía encontrar dolor, estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo sabía que estaba solo y lo lastimaba, quería gritar pero no podía, quería desaparecer por completo pero no podía… en su semiinconsciencia no se había percatado de que alguien se había acercado a la habitación en la cual él yacía y lo observaba desde le umbral de la puerta, lo adoraba desde la lejanía.

Después de haberlo observado durante bastante tiempo, al fin se acercó hacia el sillón con paso lento, arrodillándose al lado de Horo-Horo en total silencia, levantó una mano y acarició su rostro con lentitud, caricia que provocó un estremecimiento por parte del peli-azul, en parte porque la mono estaba fría y en parte porque no se esperaba esa caricia, aunque esta caricia no lo hizo volver a la realidad, seguía allí en el sillón sumergido en sus pensamientos, fuesen buenos o malos.

-No estas sólo- le dijo la persona que se había acercado a él, después de haber permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio a su lado; había utilizado la voz más suave que tenía y había hablado lentamente y agregó: -Porque mi amor te acompaña.- En ese momento Horo miró a esa persona por primera vez desde que se hallaba devuelta en esa casa y encontró a Tamao a su lado con una sonrisa triste, como si lo acompañara en su dolor, pero no dijo nada, guardó silencio porque no sabía que decir, no podía decirle que no le importaba su amor, que no le interesaba su compañía, no quería ser cruel con ella a pesar de lo molesta que podía llegar a ser, así que volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, en lo que pudo y no pudo ser.

-Quizá no sea lo más apropiado en este momento…- continuó diciendo Tamao con el mismo tono de antes, tratando de llamar su atención, pero el peli-azul seguía en las estrellas, pero sin tomar eso en cuenta prosiguió, con una vaga esperanza en su corazón.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Enseguida empezó a decir las razones por las que tenía que contraer matrimonio con ella, una de ellas había sido para vengarse de Ren, haciéndolo sufrir, igual que él estaba sufriendo ahora, pero todo eso le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, ni siquiera había escuchado la gran pregunta, lo único que sabía era que quería que lo dejara solo, que lo dejara solo en su tristeza, así que asintió sin saber en que se estaba metiendo.

En ese momento el rostro de Tamao se iluminó por la alegría y salió de esa habitación que le causaba cierta tristeza para gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos, pues no dejaría que Horo-Horo se retractara, por ningún motivo dejaría que se le escapara ahora que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, aunque sabía la razón por la que había aceptado, no le importó, prefirió hacerse la ciega y ver como al fin su sueño se hacía realidad ante sus ojos, como al fin el hombre que había amado durante toda su vida, el hombre que sabía que estaba hecho para ella era suyo.

To be continued….

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no sé si "gustar" sea la palabra. Sé que me demoré y lo siento.

Hasta el próximo capítulo….


	9. Cap IX Reencuentro

La Mentira De Una Mujer

Cap. IX - Reencuentro

Acababa de despertar y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, nada se quedaba quieto y al intentar levantarse apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, le parecía como si su cabeza iría a estallar en cualquier momento, como si le fuese a partir la cabeza en dos, sentía como si su cerebro estuviese latiendo dentro de su cabeza, apretaba con sus dos manos la cabeza para poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en ese dolor tan fuerte y punzante, y las nauseas no mejoraban su estado. No sabía siquiera como había llegado a su habitación, no recordaba nada desde que se había recostado en el sillón para desahogarse en el alcohol, aunque los efectos secundarios no eran de su agrado, así que lo pensaría mejor la próxima vez.

De repente las nauseas se hicieron tan notorias, que apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño, se inclinó sobre el escusado y lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago se devolvió a través de su boca, trayéndole un mal sabor. En una mirada fugaz, miró lo que había vomitado, provocándole nauseas de nuevo por el asco que le daba. Y al poco rato volvió a vomitar.

Cuando se hubo sentido mejor, se sentó un rato sobre el suelo, esperando a que las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas. Una vez que se detuvieron, se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en el lavabo, tomando su cepillo de dientes, para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca. Pero cuando terminó de cepillárselos, el sabor seguía impreso en su paladar, así que volvió a tomar el cepillo de dientes, le puso pasta dental y se lavó los dientes hasta que la boa le empezó a doler y el brazo se le cansó.

Salió del baño tapando lo que podía de la luz del día, porque cada rayo de luz que llegaba a sus ojos le llegaba directo al cerebro, haciendo que su dolor aumentara. Con los ojos entrecerrados y tanteando a su alrededor bajó al primer piso y llegó a la cocina, sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiese caído por la escalera o chocado con algo o alguien. En la cocina se encontró a Anna, quien lo miró de forma desaprobatoria en una milésima de segundo, y le volvió la espalda, buscando algo en el refrigerador.

-¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?- le preguntó padeciendo aún más por el simple hecho de escuchar su propia voz, pues todos sus sentidos estaban mucho más sensibles que normalmente. Luego apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y luego la frente sobre ambos, formando una especie de cámara oscura, tratando de que todo haz de luz fuera desviado. Sintió luego de un momento a Anna moverse y tomar algo, y después dio unos pasos más y sintió como agua corría por la llave, ésta se cerró y escuchó algo chocar contra la mesa cerca de él. Levantó la cabeza y vio un vaso lleno de agua, mirando expectante a la rubia por alguna pastilla para remediar el dolor.

-El agua es lo mejor para todo.- fue la respuesta de ésta, al ver la mirada de Horo-Horo, quien la miró extrañado con una sonrisa insegura, esperando muy dentro de sí que fuese una broma de mal gusto de Anna, pero al darse cuenta de que ésta hablaba en serio desapareció la sonrisa en un instante. –Además no hay nada más que pueda darte.- agregó y salió de la cocina, dejando a un Horo-Horo confundido y agonizante.

Como no el quedaba otra, se bebió el agua casi en un trago, pues esperaba que Anna tuviese razón. Esperó un rato sentado ahí, como estatua, pero al dolor no se iba.

De repente sintió unos brazos abrazarle por detrás, y en lo único que fue capaz de pensar era en Ren. Esperaba que fuese él, que lo acompañase en su pesar, que le hiciese olvidar todo dolor, el de la resaca y el de la herida en su corazón.

-¿Cómo está mi futuro esposo?- escuchó luego de un rato al lado de su oído, llamándole la atención las dos últimas palabras que había pronunciado la persona detrás de él. No sabía que había hecho, pero se temía lo peor, y con ese miedo se olvidó por completo el dolor del cual antes padecía.

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó después de haber superado un poco la sorpresa, volteándose para ver a la persona que le había hablado, sus ojos denotaban miedo y sorpresa, no sabía como reaccionar, su respiración se había acelerado, y su terror no diminuyó al ver a Tamao a su lado.

-¿Qué como estás?- le volvió a preguntar divertida, pues a pesar de parecer tan tonta, no lo era, se había dado cuenta de lo que los ojos de éste decían, y el que estuviera pálido le ayudaba también a responder a su propia pregunta. Y le sonrió de la forma más tierna que pudo, tratando así de calmar al peli-azul.

-No…. no eso, lo…. lo otro… - apenas pudo decir Horo por el miedo a respuesta que iría a recibir a su pregunta, pues sabía que nada bueno podía venir de esas palabras, en especial en boca de esa mujer. Y en un instante se le volvieron todos los recuerdos más significativos de la noche anterior a la cabeza, supo lo que había dicho y hecho, y se arrepentía por eso. Ante la pregunta Tamao rió un poco, creyendo que era un juego de Horo-Horo, pues ese momento había sido el más importante de su vida hasta ahora, y de seguro el del peli-azul también, así que no podía ni siquiera pensar en que se lo preguntaba en serio, pues eso sería como quitarle importancia a ese hecho que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

-¡Que divertido eres!- le dijo y se separó de él, aún teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios por la felicidad que le producía el ser pronto la señora Usui, ¡oh sí!, eso sonaba magnífico, parecía casi música en sus oídos. El peli-azul determinado en desmentir a Tamao, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, la cual se había ido al living. Restregándose las manos se acercó a ella, tenía miedo de cómo iría a reaccionar al decirle que eso no debió haber pasado, que todo era simplemente una estrategia para que ella lo dejara en paz, bueno, quizás iría a dejar lo último de lado, tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

Al quedar al frente de ella, inhaló profundamente y tenía toda la intención de hablar, cuando vio ese brillo inusual en sus ojos, cuando vio la felicidad que irradiaba su cuerpo; y no pudo. Quizás se alejaría de ella progresivamente y le haría desenamorarse de él con el paso del tiempo antes de la "boda", además, si Ren se enterase, quizás le provocaría celos y quizás eso podría ayudar a que volviesen a estar juntos, tan sólo quizás, pero había una gran posibilidad de que sucediese así.

Cuando quedó Tamao frente a él, ella le sonrió aún más, si se podía, y lo miró con ojos soñadores. Se acercó lentamente a él, tratando de aproximar sus rostros, para así poder juntar sus labios en un beso, pero Horo-Horo desvió el rostro, no quería que lo besara, no quería sentirla tan cerca, no quería sentir su sabor, no quería tantas cosas; y quería tantas otras más, todo lo que en ese momento le era inalcanzable.. por el momento.

-Besarse antes de la boda trae mal suerte.- fue la excusa que primero se le ocurrió, al ver la mirada interrogante de Tamao clavada en sus ojos, pero ante tal argumento ella se extrañó más, lo miró sin saber que responder a eso, pues era algo que nunca había escuchado antes.

-No sabía eso.- fue lo único que pudo decir ante tal afirmación, bajando los ojos casi avergonzada por siquiera intentar hacer algo que pudiese arruinar su futuro matrimonio, sentía que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y trataba de pasar por inadvertido sus pequeños sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, costándole respirara en forma regular.

-Em.. era broma.- le dijo casi asustado, pues no se había esperado una reacción tan dramática, simplemente no podía creer que fuese tan ingenua, o estúpida. –Es que vomité antes y no quiero que sientas…. ese sabor.- le dijo ya una excusa más aceptable que la anterior, pues, además, había tenido tiempo de pensar, antes tenía que detenerla a como de lugar, en cambio la segunda excusa ya había podido meditarla más a fondo.

-Pero a mi no me importa.- le contestó, acercándose de nuevo con una sonrisa, borrándose todo rastro de la angustia que la había agitado minutos atrás, volviendo ese brillo, el cual empezaba a disgustarle a Horo-Horo con el paso de los segundos, pues esa era la única razón por la cual él seguía con ella, la única razón por la cual él no le decía la verdad.

-Pero a mi sí.- le contestó con una sonrisa notoriamente forzada, tomándola por los hombros y alejándola de él lo más posible, ya no sabiendo como iría a soportar a mujer tan insistente. Luego de eso se separó de ella, soltándola y yendo a la cocina, pero antes de salir del living, sonó el teléfono y Tamao contestó.

-¿Aló?- preguntó a la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica, esperando la respuesta de ésta. Y luego de un momento volvió a decir:

-¡Hola, Ren! ¿Cómo estas?- gritó casi al auricular, llamando la atención de cierto peli-azul, que la miraba expectante; tan sólo de escuchar su nombre volvió a acerarse a ella, en ese momento se arrepentía de todo, quería decirle que lo sentía, que había sido un error hacerlo elegir, que quería que lo perdonase y lo aceptase en casa de nuevo.

-Sí, si está, está justo al frente mío.- le contestó una pregunta, después de haber una pausa. Los ojos de Horo se abrieron desmesuradamente y ya quería quitarle el auricular de las manos, quería decirle, no…, gritarle que lo amaba y que le dolía el que estuviesen separados, que ya no quería vivir separado de él.

-No, no quiere hablar contigo, lo siento.- contestó luego de un rato, mirando de forma maliciosa a Horo, como si estuviese disfrutando de esa escena. La respiración de Horo se volvió irregular, se aceleró, sus ojos mostraban su desconcierto, y lentamente su manos se volvía un puño; nunca antes había sentido una ira así, sólo una vez alguien le había hecho sentir algo parecido y esa había sido con Keiko. Pero la pelirroja había quedado en el pasado, ahora la odiaba, odiaba a Tamao, ¿cómo le podía hacer esto?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, ¿qué no veía que sufría? Se le había acercado y quería quitarle el auricular, pero ella se las ingenió para seguir en al teléfono.

-Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas.- dijo al auricular, después de no recibir una respuesta de parte de su interlocutor.

-No, no, no,… no es lástima, sólo que yo entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo estuve enamorada de…..- dijo de forma atropellada y rápida, haciendo gestos con las manos, como si estuviese en un apuro, tratando de excusarse por algo, pero fue interrumpida, pues no terminó su frase.

-Sí, tienes razón, que te va a importar a ti mi historia.- dijo casi triste, con una voz a punto de quebrase por la pena, sus ojos miraron al piso y empezó a jugar con el cable del teléfono de forma triste y melancólica. Horo-Horo ya no sabía que hacer, nada podía hacerla despegarse del teléfono, y él lo único que quería era hablar con Ren.

-¿Recuerdas que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Yoh?- le preguntó cambiando el tema drásticamente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa pero su rostro mostró cierta decepción al escuchar la respuesta.

-Todos tenemos nuestros problemas.- dijo con voz consoladora, pero sus ojos mostraba cierta desaprobación, pues según ella todo era como ella lo veía, no creía que su realidad era distinta a la de otros, que dependía de quien viera la realidad, se veía diferente.

-Bueno, no importa, lo que quería decirte es que ese día vamos a juntarnos las personas más cercanas a Yho y le vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños, y tú estás invitado, por supuesto también tu hija…. Keiko…- dijo entre titubeos y explosiones de felicidad, haciendo muy cambiante su voz de una llena de temores a una infantil y chillona. (La respuesta que iría aquí sería algo así: Ni que tuviese otra. Es por lo que dice después Tamao, por lo de agregar el nombre.. Lo aclaro, porque cuando lo volví a leer, no lo entendí enseguida, eso.)

-Sí, sí sé que sólo tienes una hija….- al escuchar esa respuesta Horo frunció el ceño, extrañado por ésta, pues no sabía a lo que se refería. –El que haya dicho su nombre después era para que supieras que aún me acuerdo de su nombre…- dijo con timidez, casi como si tuviese miedo de decir algo malo.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono, para sorpresa de Horo-Horo, que la empujó hacia un lado y marcó los números del teléfono del departamento, pues aunque sea necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba saber que seguía ahí.

-¿Aló?- escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea, pero no era la que esperaba, era la de Keiko, pero no quería tener problemas, no quería perder más tiempo con ella, quería enmendar el error que había cometido y no iría a perder el tiempo, ya había sido demasiado el tiempo fuera de casa, ya no le importaba la presencia de Keiko, ya no le importaba que ella se interpusiera, con tal de estar con Ren.

-¿Puedo hablar con Ren?- le preguntó impaciente Horo-Horo, pues temía que su determinación desapareciera, que ya no se atreviera a decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque no tendría por qué, si habían vivido años juntos, habían compartido muchas experiencias juntos; pero aún así temía su respuesta.

-No, lo siento, pero no está.-le contestó la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, algo con ironía en su voz y diversión, como si supiera la desesperación que invadía a Horo, como si supiera el dolor que le quitaba la respiración y lo hacía agonizar.

-¿Cómo, si acaba de llamar?- le preguntó desconcertado y dudando de lo dicho por Keiko, ¿Cómo podría confiar en ella, si lo que quería era mantenerlos separados?, ¿cómo podría creerle si nunca nada bueno había salido de sus labios?

-Pero se acaba de ir.- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tratando de no sonar descortés, pero no logrando su propósito. Ya no tenía sentido sentir algún rencor contra él, si ya no estaba en su vida, aunque el ataque contra ella aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, pero como la distancia los separaba, no tenía que temerle. –¿Tu crees que él dejó de trabajar por ti?, pues no.

-¿Y como sé que no me estas mintiendo?- le preguntó después de un rato de silencio, en el que estaba pensando en como responderle sin sentirse como un idiota, pues de cierta forma tenía razón, él no tendría que esperarlo, en especial si creía que no quería hablar con él.

-No sabría decirte, pero yo no tendría por qué mentirte.- le contestó tranquila y serenamente, sin intentar persuadirlo, ya que no le importaba si le creía o no, así que simplemente se despidió y colgó el auricular, sin esperar que Horo-Horo le dijese algo.

Aún con el teléfono en la mano, Horo se quedó mirando un punto en la pared; no sabía que hacer, todos estaban en contra de su relación con Ren, habían estado bien hasta hace poco, pero todo había cambiado, era como si hubiesen hecho un complot en su contra, y le daba rabia, y lo peor, no sabía como controlarla, no podía más, todo intento de hacer las paces, todo intento de volver a lo de antes acababa en un fracaso, y el odio, la rabia, ira, todo se juntaba…

En un movimiento inesperado pasó el brazo por encima de la mesa del teléfono, botando todo lo que había sobre ella y luego, como no le pareció suficiente, tomó la mesa en sus manos y la abalanzó contra la pared, provocando un estrepitoso ruido y una marca en la pared .

Volteó a mirar a Tamao, la que se encontraba inmóvil por el miedo que le provocaba la expresión de Horo-Horo en su rostro, nunca antes lo había visto así, nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma delante de ella, nunca se había imaginado que él pudiese llegar a reaccionar de esa forma. Ahí, inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y a punto de liberar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, su respiración acelerada por el temor de ser la siguiente en ser víctima de la ira de Horo, estaba parada mirándolo sorprendida, temblando un poco, casi imperceptible, sus piernas a punto de fallarle.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de la habitación con paso acelerado, pisando de forma pesada y al cruzar el umbral cerró con un golpe la puerta, dejando en claro que su rabia no había cesado. Una vez que él se fue, Tamao se dejó caer sobre el suelo, dejando paso libre al llanto que trataba de abrirse paso hace ya unos minutos atrás. Ahí, sola, en el suelo, dio rienda suelta a sus emociones sin encontrar consuelo excepto en su pronta boda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había llegado el día tan esperado por Horo-Horo, era el cumpleaños de Yoh, había estado esperando con ansias ese día, pues entre los invitados estaba Ren, después de tanto tiempo, lo podría ver de nuevo, perderse en esos ojos dorados, poder contemplarle cada una de sus facciones, aunque sabía que tendría que ser con discreción, ya no era como antes cuando estaba juntos, además había un obstáculo aún mayor, Tamao. sabía que haría un escándalo si lo veía mirarlo todo el tiempo, en especial porque la boda se acercaba, pues aún no había encontrado el momento de decirle que él no quería contraer matrimonio con ella, ya que cada vez que la veía en sus ojos se reflejaba la ilusión que le hacía el matrimonio, y a pesar de que era a costa suya, esa alegría que llegaba a irradiar era lo único que le hacía su vida aunque sea un poco más soportable en esos días llenos de amargura y dolor. Pero eso iría a pasar, porque esta vez él le iba a decir todo lo que había estado preparando durante los días de espera, se había preparado un discurso completo para decirle a Ren, para que lo aceptara nuevamente, ya no le importaba lo que pudiese pasar con Keiko, trataría de ignorarla, y si eso no funcionaba, trataría de llevarse mejor con ella. ¡Sí!, eso haría.

Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba que llegaran los invitados, sólo eso y tendría que poner en marcha su plan. Y con esos pensamientos en mente, esperaba impaciente en el living cuando oyó el sonido del timbre, anunciando que alguien acababa de llegar a la junta preparada para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yoh. Enseguida saltó de su asiento, corriendo hacia la puerta con desesperación, pero la decepción fue grande cuando vio a Anna en la puerta con bolsas de supermercado en manos. Al cruzar el umbral, Anna le lanzó las bolsas a Horo y le dijo que las llevara a la cocina, no como favor, sino como orden.

Resignado el peli-azul tomó las bolsas y las acarreó a la cocina, para que Anna no lo retara por no obedecer, así que lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, para seguir atendiendo la puerta. Y una y otra vez sonó el timbre, pero cada vez lo volvía a inundar el sentimiento de decepción, pues nunca era Ren.

Ya había pasado media hora, y el oji-dorado aún no había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, todo el tiempo que se hallaba ahí, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la puerta, y a pesar de que le hablaban, no escuchaba nada, lo único que le interesaba escuchar era el sonido ruidoso del timbre anunciando a más gente, pero al parecer había decidido no venir, al fin y al cabo era totalmente comprensible, así que se obligó a olvidarse de la puerta y a disfrutar de las conversaciones que se generaban entre las personas que estaban en esa casa.

Había pasado como una hora desde que había perdido la esperanza de que Ren llegara, y justo en ese momento se había acercado Tamao a él y se le había pegado como lapa a él, pero ya no le importaba, pues a pesar de que quería divertirse, no podía, porque un sentimiento de abandono lo había invadido, como de tristeza. Se sentía desdichado y no sabía como evitar sentirlo, y aún peor, como ocultarlo. Pensando que cada esperanza de ver a Ren en esa noche no tenía sentido, sintió como Tamao acercaba sus labios a su oído y le pidió encontrarse en la cocina a solas, pues quería su opinión sobre algo.

Como por inercia se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Tamao a la cocina. a penas se había percatado de que ella se había detenido, pero por suerte sí lo hizo, porque o sino hubiese chocado con ella, y no quería que tomara eso como una señal de que quería estar más cerca de ella, todo menos eso.

Todo estaba oscuro en ese lugar, sólo se podía ver algunas cosas reflejar los rayos de la luna que pasaban por la ventana. En ese momento sintió como los brazos de Tamao lo rodeaban a la altura de la cintura, y luego sintió como ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Horo, pudiendo escuchar sus latidos pausados, proporcionándole calma y seguridad, además podía percatarse del ritmo regular de la respiración del peli-azul.

Luego de un tiempo que a Horo-Horo le pareció una eternidad, ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho, y el peli-azul pudo ver un brillo intenso en sus ojos, una que no había visto en ella, uno que le produjo escalofríos, pues parecía como si le quisiese preguntar algo de suma importancia, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas completamente, era como si le iría a preguntar si se quisiese casar ahora mismo con ella, y le daba miedo, pues no quería llegar a responder esa pregunta, no quería llegar a ocasionar una escena, no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de Yoh.

-Me gustaría saber…..- empezó a decir Tamao con timidez y en un susurro, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.- ¿Qué te parecería si le decimos al resto sobre nuestro compromiso?- terminó de decir llena de excitación la peli-rosa y contenta de al fin haberse atrevido a preguntarle a Horo sobre lo que ya le había estado molestando todo este tiempo.

-Mmm…- No sabía que responderle, por supuesto que no significaba casarse enseguida y que no le diera tiempo de arrepentirse, pero decirle a los demás sería algo así como hacer más realidad su situación, que de por sí ya era complicada, además no quería que llegara a los oídos de Ren, ya no quería que él se enterara para provocarle celos, ya que quizás podría interpretarlo como el fin absoluto de su relación, y eso no lo podía aceptar por ningún motivo. –Déjame pensarlo…- fue la respuesta que le dio finalmente, pues no se le ocurría una mejor. Y para darle el toque final, para que no se volviera hostigosa, la besó.

Por supuesto que en los día que habían pasado desde que se enteró que había aceptado el compromiso con Tamao la había tenido que besar, pero como la había convencido de que lo quería mantener en secreto, pudo evitar que eso ocurriera con frecuencia, ya que no era algo que le gustaba hacer, se sentía traicionando a Ren y eso era lo último que quería hacer, y por suerte la había convencido que la iría a desposar después del matrimonio y que no pasarían a nada más intimo antes. Sí, eso era algo bueno de que ella creyera en él tan fervientemente, pues le decía la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza y ella le creía.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien que había querido entrar a la cocina lo había visto todo, que su secreto ya había dejado de serlo, y ese alguien simplemente se había ido cuando ya había presenciado la mayor parte de la conversación y lo último que había visto era el beso entre ambos.

Ya algo más aliviado, Horo-Horo había salido de la cocina, convencido que había callado a Tamao para toda la noche, y al cerrar la puerta al ir saliendo vio a Keiko mirándolo fijamente, pero seguramente era producto de la paranoia que lo invadía, temiendo tener pegado en la frente una frase que revelase su secreto, pues, a pesar de haber logrado callar a la peli-rosa, aún tenía miedo de haber cometido un error, un miserable error que le costara todo lo que había tratado de controlar.

Se sentó en un lugar desocupado, cerca de Ren, para poder ver su reacción a su presencia de una forma más clara, además, seguramente Keiko no armaría un escándalo en frente de tanta gente, pues sí, había mucha gente, apenas se podía caminar por el living, pero al parecer el oji-dorado no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pues no había notado ninguna reacción que demostrase que hubiese tomado consciencia de que siquiera existía, a menos de que ya no sintiera nada con su presencia, que ya no lo pusiera nervioso como antes, que ya no lo amara como solía hacerlo; no, no podía ser, porque… ,porque era muy pronto para que hubiese superado su separación, demasiado pronto, no, no podía ser…

Así que se sentó aún más cerca de él, por tampoco notaba un cambio, estaba feliz conversando con Anna de alguna cosa sin importancia para él, esa arpía que trataba de apoderarse de todo sin interesarle el que estuviera casada con Yoh, ¿cómo podía?, y eso que en su cumpleaños, eso era lo más bajo que podía caer, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, él le iría a decir todo a Yoh, no iba a aceptar que lo engañara de esa forma, y así de paso libraba a Ren de las garras de esa mujer que no tenía consciencia ni moral.

Pero justo en ese momento su mirada cruzó con la de Ren, y toda determinación se desvaneció y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, al igual que su respiración, sintió como su sangre subía a su rostro, para hacer notorio un sonrojo que se empezaba a producir, además sentía como la ropa al contacto con su piel empezaba a quemar y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo exigían aunque sea un roce con la piel de su amado, un miserable contacto, sólo para tener un recuerdo más reciente de la textura de su piel, del aroma de su cuerpo, para tener la oportunidad de recordar lo que es el amor.

Pero, al igual como sus miradas cruzaron, Ren la desvió con la misma rapidez, pero no con nervio ni tratando de evitarlo, lo hizo de una forma natural, como si no le importara en lo absoluto, como si ni siquiera estuviera consciente de que él estaba ahí, como si fuera aire, y le dolió, como si un cuchillo le fuera clavado en el pecho y le hiciera trizas el corazón, y toda esperanza se fue de sus ojos y sólo quedó la desilusión y el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado, ya no tenía razón para vivir, simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado, mirando al vacío, sin percatarse de que Ren lo estaba viendo de reojo, con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza.

En ese momento Horo-Horo sintió como a su lado en sillón se hundía un poco y como su brazo era jalado, pero no le prestó atención, luego le pareció escuchar una voz, pero la sentía tan lejana, que no se esforzó en escucharla, hasta que sintió pena por la persona que fuera que estaba intentando hablarle y decidió oír lo que le decía, así que volteó la cabeza hacia esa persona y vio a Tamao, y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber despertado de su ensueño, en donde todo estaba bien, todo seguía como antes, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba conscientemente ahí y no sabía como volver a su ensueño.

A pesar de que estaba mirando a Tamao, no la escuchaba, le asentía de vez en cuando, trataba de no prestarle atención a lo que ocurría al lado suyo, pero lo único a lo que trataba de prestarle atención fue a la conversación que estaba llevándose a cabo justo a un metro de él, no quería seguir sufriendo, estaba harto de que todo lo imaginado, toda fantasía se hiciese añicos en su mente y corazón. Pero algo en su ser le exigía saber lo que en ese momento preocupaba a Ren…

De repente sintió como Tamao se levantó de su lado, de forma energética, casi de un salto, pero como ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de actitud de esa mujer, no le hizo caso, simplemente se alegró de que ella lo dejase en paz, porque sentía el agotamiento en todo su cuerpo, en su mente, en su ser completo, así que no sintió otra cosa más que alivio al saberse librado de ella por, aunque sea un momento, de ella.

En ese momento se dio cuento de que Anna había dejado sólo a Ren, así que se acerca a él, con disimulo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, para no ahuyentarlo, para poder gozar de su presencia de un poco más cerca por más tiempo, porque lo necesitaba tanto como la luz del sol, tanto como el aire. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte, de forma tan dolorosa, pero un dolor que le servía para saberse vivo, para saberse enamorado… La respiración se le dificultaba, trataba de calmarse, calmar su cuerpo que reaccionaba de esa forma a su cercanía, algo que demostraba sus sentimientos hacia él con tanta evidencia, que la vergüenza lo corroía, porque no creía posible que su cuerpo reaccionase así ante la persona con la que pasó muchos años juntos, con la cual tuvo noches llenas de pasión, llenas de felicidad.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó calladamente, esperando que no rechazase su intento de acercarse a él. Lo miró inquisidoramente, queriendo así demostrar su interés aún vivo en él por Ren, lo que no sabía, era que Tamao se había parado justo frente a los demás, aclarando su garganta y pidiendo la atención de todos. Cuando notó que todo quedaba en un sepulcro silencio alrededor suyo, miró fijamente a su prometida, quien se encontraba parada con cierto rubor en la mejillas y el nerviosismo se le notaba a leguas.

-Bueno….- espetó jugando con los pulgares de sus manos para controlar el nerviosismo que la invadía. -Primero quiero que todos brindemos por el cumpleañero.- prosiguió levantando una copa llena de alguno de los licores que eran servidos en la fiesta. -Pero también quería anunciarles algo que no tiene del todo que ver con Yoh, pero que es importante para todos ustedes, porque son mis amigos…- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, la cual a Horo-Horo se le hizo una eternidad, porque ya sabía lo que vendría, sabía que era el fin de su felicidad con Ren, sabía que era el fin de cada una posibilidad que tendría de volver con el oji-dorado. -Me gustaría anunciarles que Horo-Horo y yo nos uniremos pronto en el sagrado matrimonio.- espetó con orgullo y felicidad, mientras que a Horo se le iba toda la cordura de la mente, y la angustia llenaba su corazón.

En seguida se giró a mirar a Ren para ver alguna mínima reacción de su parte, mientras que todos se habían volteado a verlo. En eso Tamao lo toma de las manos para que lo acompañe para recibir las felicitaciones de todos; lo que no había querido ver, lo que ignoró muy bien, fue la demora de todos los presentes en demostrar su alegría por el compromiso de ambos…

To be continued….

Se que me he demorado en actualizar, pero me ha costado seguir la historia, creo que ha pasado más de un año desde que actualicé, si es que no han pasado dos, pero insisto, que aunque me demore voy a terminarlo, porque detesto cuando otros ni siguen con los fics.

Espero recibir reviews de su parte, aunque sea criticando mi falta de responsabilidad en lo que empiezo.

Fuyu-sama


End file.
